Equinox: A Jacob and Renesmee Story
by luv2beloved
Summary: The Cullens left leaving Jake behind ages ago but now that they have returned does Renesmee remember him? What of the strange disappearances? Read and Review! Co-written with Jupitterblue
1. Prologue

**A/N: I know many of you are thinking what another story? What happened to **_**Fireflies?**_** Well, rest assured **_**Fireflies**_** will be getting updated soon, I was stumped. But with the help of the lovely Geogia aka Jupitterblue and this story that you are about to read I am beginning to find myself again in the FanFiction world. I have been around, reading all of your wonderful Jacob and Nessie stories, which is how I came across Jupitterblue's **_**Equinox**_** and her call for help. Within two weeks I have not only become a beta for her but we have started to co-write her amazing story together and I have been having a blast. **

**I truly hope that you all will fall in love with this just as much as I have. I can promise you that the coming chapters will leave you laughing, crying, yelling and about ready to throw a damn pillow at the computer screen. Sit back and enjoy and remember to review to let us know if you like it! **

**This story is being posted under both of our pennames. So be sure to check out jupitterblue's profile and share her some love as well. The first 10 or so chapters have been written totally by her, I just helped cleaned them up. I started helping her around the chapter 11 or so mark which are the ones that I have written. **

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owners all things Twilight. Jupitterblue and I just happen to own the story ideas and the twisted rollercoaster of a story that we have decided to work on together!**_

_The End_

_But as an old chapter ends a new one always begins._

Book 1

Preface

Jacob

How come the world hates me? Just as my life seems to fall into place something comes along and rips the earth out from under my feet...

World 2, Jacob 0

Renesmee

My life is like a puzzle but with a piece missing. I lost it a long time ago and now I feel incomplete. My memories are lost beyond reach...

Where did my puzzle piece go?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Jacob POV**

"Bye Jakie," said the voice of two year old Renesmee though she looked six at the time. I remembered her eyes watch the car door slam shut before she had the chance to speak.

"Jacob I know this hurts but we have to go. I'll visit... maybe," Bella said trying to keep me calm. She seemed happier now that I could only see her as a friend. I kept my eyes on _her - _Renesmee. And as I saw her I felt a tear swell up in my eye.

I walked up to the car door and placed my hand on the window. Renesmee's crying made this situation even more heartbreaking. I remembered her tiny hand move up to mirror mine, but before I had I chance to say good bye the car sped off leaving me alone outside an empty Cullen house. I didn't bother holding back any more. Why would I? My heart was tied to Renesmee's and she had taken it with her. Now there was always going to be a piece of me missing.

It seems like only yesterday that the Cullens moved taking my reason for existence along with them. It has been six years since I had last seen her and it will probably stay that way. I guess my life was a tragic story one with no happy ending. All I had left was a few photos of what my life used to be like and a charm I had made for her before she left. I never had the opportunity to give to her. They just moved to damn fast for me. In more ways than one.

As I stared down at my favourite photo – one of Renesmee and I of course – and reminisced on what my life could have been like if the Cullens hadn't of moved. I picture a big house and kids with girl that I was proud to be in love with. The only fracture in my vision was I had no face to put on that girl.

"Jake, you coming to the beach?" Seth called standing at my door.

"Ah sure I'll be out in a second..." I said trailing off still staring at the photo of Renesmee and I.

"Jake?" Jared asked in an eager tone.

"I'm coming!" I said putting the photo underneath my bed before heading off to the beach. I could hear the pack talking about something, and not too far off from them was a family on vacation. I could hear the mother screaming at the children to get out of the water.

As we walked I watched the ground under my feet change from asphalt to rock and then from rock to sand. There was sweet silence until Seth as usual brought something up to lighten the mood.

"So who's going to win, the Miami Dolphins or the Chicago Bears?" Seth asked I'm guess he wanted to start up a bet.

"My money's on the Bears. What about you Jake?" Jared asked.

"I'm not really into betting," I confirmed.

"Aw come on man, you always used to bet on the games." Seth said as we reached the others in the pack. Everyone was here including all the imprints.

"I just don't feel like it ok," I said.

"Don't feel like what?" Paul asked coming into our now public conversation.

"Jacob's being a party pooper and not betting on tonight's foot ball game." Seth informed Paul.

"Why not Jake, you used to always pick the winning team... half way through the game," Paul said punching me lightly in the arm.

"You trying to start something?" I asked Paul joking around.

"Guys do you want to eat or not?" Emily asked gesturing to all the food – it smelt fresh and warm. And without another word we all ran over and began eating. Most of the pack were still on the topic of tonight's game but some of us had moved on from that to talk about more important things like who was going to be on patrol tonight.

"I'll do it!" Seth preached.

"But you'll miss the game!" Quil said.

"Meh! It's not like I don't know who's going to win." Seth said. Well it looks like the decision about patrol was made.

"Well, tell us. Who's going to win?" Embry asked leaning eagerly forward.

"The Dolphins." Seth informed.

"THE DOLPHINS!" Everyone else said in perfect harmony before breaking out into laughter.

"Yep I put five bucks on them." Seth said ignoring the laughter.

"Well that was an easy five bucks then." Jared said calming down.

"What about you Jacob. Who do you think will win?" Quil asked me.

"Guys I haven't done this in years." I said not wanting to get further into the subject.

"Jake you haven't done anything fun in years." Jared said.

"Six years to be exact," Paul said pushing a button I really wish he hadn't.

Everyone fell silent and things soon became awkward. The past six years had been the hardest of my life. Yes Renesmee was young when she left but she was still my world. I imprinted on her when she was a baby and there was nothing I could do to reverse that. She was my life and I no longer knew where she was.

"I should go home." I said feeling as bad as ever.

"Jake you don't have to-" Sam said.

"Yes I do. Bye guys," I said cutting Sam off.

I soon got up off the sand and started to walk back to my house. I really wish my dad hadn't gone on that two day fishing trip with Charlie today. I could have really used the company. But just because my life was on hold didn't mean dad's had to be on hold as well.

I retracted to the comfortable pain inside my chest. The pain I had been living with for the past six years. The pain that told me that she wasn't a dream and that she was still out there somewhere. But where to even begin looking I don't know, if I did I wouldn't be here I'd be with her. Why did they have to go and why did they leave me behind? But I don't know why I bothered asking it I was never going to get an answer.

I heard the click of the door as I unlocked it and then walked in. Maybe I should have at least stayed for lunch because now I had to make something myself and I did have this habit of creating never seen before substances. I always burnt everything.

I got six slices of bread out of the cupboard and some chicken from the fridge. My movement seemed lifeless as I put together three sandwiches. I felt dead. I could hear my heart beat but it didn't mean it was keeping me alive, what was keeping me alive was a chain attached to Renesmee. The chain felt fragile, like if something was to touch it the chain would break but I knew it wouldn't even if she was dead. She was the only thing that kept me going, the possibility that she could come back, the fact that I knew she was somewhere out there happy. Or at least I hoped that she's happy.

I looked at the clock, it read one o'clock. It was too late to open the garage but too early to go to bed. So I took my sandwiches and ate in front of the TV. I flicked through the fuzzy channels – we should really get a new television – and stopped on the news, it was the only thing worth watching.

There was something about a missing girl from Forks. She had gone on a trip and still hadn't returned. Well that's what you get for letting her travel by herself, but I guess people just don't know the things that go bump at night actually exist. I'm sure if her parents knew there were vampires on the loose they wouldn't have let her go. Or werewolves for that fact, that was if they actually existed. The posh vampires that tried to kill Renesmee said that we weren't werewolves and were in fact shape shifters and that there was real werewolves out there, but they called them '_children of the moon'_.

I soon got sick of the parents whining and turned off the TV, I had enough problems of my own and I didn't need to hear the problems of others. When I finished off my sandwiches I put the plate in the sink and rinsed it off before heading to my room. I reached under my bed and took out a small box. It was full of things like photos. It was all the things I had left to remind me of Renesmee.

I opened it and found the photo I was staring at before. I could hear the memory of Renesmee saying "Bye Jakie" in my head. Those two words replayed in my mind over and over as I remembered her as best as I could. I searched through the box and found an old charm I had made for her. It was a small wooden carving of us both. It was for her to add to her charm bracelet I had given her when she was two. But I never got the chance to give it to her. The wood was to different shades of brown that's why I used it. The carving was of her hugging me in wolf form. The wood for her was a bronze colour almost the same colour as her hair and my part of the wood was a more reddish brown, a russet colour.

I took the carving out of the box and crawled onto my bed. I stared at it for what seemed like hours before I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Jacob POV**

I woke to the sound of my alarm buzzing at me to get up at nine o'clock. In my palm was the small carving I did just before the Cullens left. It was supposed to be Renesmee and myself. As I looked at it a new thought crossed my mind that I hadn't before. She was eight now which means she would have stopped growing. She wouldn't be the little girl I saw in my memories any more. I remembered the boy Halfling had said they stopped aging at seven and Renesmee was now older than that. I wished to know if she had stopped or if she grew on. I myself hadn't aged. I was now 25 but I still only looked eighteen at that. In fact all of us wolves looked no older than the day we changed. Yes we may have gotten bigger and filled out more resulting in us looking a little older but we all naturally looked the age when we changed.

I sluggishly walked into the kitchen – still desiring sleep – and slowly dragged out a bowl from the cupboard. I walked to the pantry and grabbed my dad's breakfast cereal. As I ate I found a piece of leather strapping and put the carving of the wolf and the girl onto it. I tied it around my neck without hesitation. I went into the living room to watch the sports report to see who had won last night's football game. I switched on the TV after finishing my first bowl of cereal and was now on to my second, they were still on today's news but almost finished. "The disappearance of a young teenage boy has sent the town of Port Angeles into a state of shock..." the news man said starting up a new segment.

"The seventeen year old boy was reported missing by his parent's only hours ago..."

"Jamie went out for a walk by himself last night after having a disagreement with his girlfriend over the phone and never returned. We plead that if anyone has any information about where he might be, please come forward... I just want my son back." The boy's mother said before bursting into tears.

"So if you have any information about the whereabouts of this missing boy please contact the police department on this number," The news reporter added. "Now to lighter news let get those updates on the football games last night."

As the scores came up one by one I watched to see if Seth was right.

"And finally the Dolphins won by a staggering twenty-five points over the Bears." The reporter said over exaggerating the twenty and the five. Well I guess Seth was right, man the other guys were going to be spewing over this.

BANG BANG BANG went the frantic knocking of somebody at my door. I put my bowl down with a clunk before heading to the door. BANG BANG BANG.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I protested reaching for the handle. As I opened the door I saw Seth puffed and gagging for air.

"Seth I know I just saw the game results," I said welcoming him in. He crashed – more of a dive bombing action than a crash – onto my couch.

"Jake I know but that's not why I'm here." Seth said regaining his breath and as he did he got up and walked closer to me.

"Then what did you come to tell me?" I asked a little worried about this situation. Had something happened to a member of the pack? Had someone been hurt? Was there a vampire that needed to be taught who was boss around here? Was it my dad?

"It's the Cullens... they're back! Only Carlisle and Esme didn't come." Seth said making my head spin into a state of shock.

"Is she with them?" I asked. That was all I really cared about.

"Yes but she wasn't there when I saw them... apparently she was out working." Seth said. I could feel my heart almost jumping from my chest, the excitement to know that they had returned. That she was back.

"But why?" I asked.

"Why was she working? Jake I don't know?" Seth said taking my question the wrong way.

"No Seth why did they come back?" I asked again eager for an answer.

"Oh...OH well apparently Renesmee," my heart thudded hard at her name. "Was searching through some of her old things when she came across a bracelet, it turns out she found the bracelet you made but she doesn't know that... any way after she found it she had a dream about a sad wolf in Forks... and after she showed her parents the dream she told them she wished to go and find the wolf... the wolf that gave her the bracelet, so Bella and Edward decided to move back and of course the others came to... Carlisle and Esme will be here next month though because of work or something..."

Seth continued on but I didn't pay any attention to what he was saying, I didn't care. Renesmee was back and she wants to find me, she wants to be with me. The only problem is that she didn't remember me, well she did I guess. She remembers me in wolf form but not me. That didn't matter though she was back and this time she was going to stay.

"Seth where does she work?" I asked eager to find out where I could find her.

"I'm not sure... all I know is that she's a waitress." Seth said making me feel a little down but there was nothing stopping me from going over to the Cullen's place to see her

"Oh and Jake... Bella asks you not to go over there even though she knows you are dying to... she wants Renesmee to figure this out for herself." Seth said making me feel even worse but nothing like before. Renesmee was back and this time I could actually be with her, I could be more than just a big brother or a friend, I could be in love with her and show it... I think.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Renesmee POV**

I looked down at the old charm bracelet I found in a old box labelled 'Renesmee's old things' in dad's perfect hand writing. The bracelet was made out of leather and the charms were all made out of wood. It was rough from age. There was a feather charm, an elk charm, a musical note that had love engraved into its side and a wolf. Where do I know that wolf from?

Then I saw him, the wolf on the charm, but he was real in my memory. His fur was the same russet brown as the charm. He was giving me the cutest puppy dog face I had ever seen. His eyes were a perfect chocolate brown. I lifted my hand and combed my fingers through his soft warm fur. But he soon turned sad. And I'm not talking about 'I'm having a bad day' sad. No his face was devastated almost like his heart was just removed from his chest. It was heart retching, I couldn't bear it I had to help him.

Why couldn't I put a name to this wolf? I remembered I loved him more than anything. He was my best friend who had always been there for me but why couldn't I remember his name?

I ran down stairs and showed mom and dad my memory. They both gave each other a long glance like they knew who he was.

"I'd like to go and find him. I'd like to find the wolf. I feel I have to more than anything." I said pleading with my parents to go back to Forks. I remember where it was I just couldn't remember who the wolf was. But I needed to find him, his face was so sad, like someone had just pulled his heart from his chest.

I watched my parents look at each other again before they left to another room. I got up and walked to the door to see if I could make out what they were saying before dad stopped me. But he didn't so I listened on.

"Look she remembers him we should let her go. They were very close remember?" Mom said to dad.

"I remember but we moved away in the hope that she would forget and it worked. I just can't see how this would work, she's half vampire and he's half wolf." Dad said trying to convince mom this was a bad idea.

"Your point? They are both half human, it's not like our love wasn't forbidden. And I don't care if you have a problem with the boy we have all moved on." Mom said supporting me.

"But you were the one who wanted Renesmee to leave without him; you were the one who asked him to stay for her." Dad said. Wait mom was the one who made us leave?

"Yes but she remembers now, look put it this way we can go with her or without her because I know she will leave anyway." Mom said giving me the best idea in the world. Yeah dad I'm with her I will leave weather you like it or not. I heard dad crossing the room to the door and I made a run for it.

I woke up from my memory. Even though it wasn't that long ago I still dreamt about it. I guess it was of high importance to me.

I had only been here a week and I had already gotten into a routine. Living here just came naturally to me, almost as if I had lived here my whole life. I didn't have to go to school thank god but instead I chose to get a job. I work at a local diner called "Mrs Mackerey's Steak House" how the owner came up with that name escapes me but any way. I worked there full time Monday to Friday, ten a.m to eight p.m closing time except on Wednesdays, on Wednesdays I only work the lunch hours. But I loved it, yeah sure I didn't get paid an awful lot but I wasn't doing this for the money. I was doing it because I wanted to.

"Alice!" I called. It wasn't two heartbeats before she was in my room.

"Yes Nessie?" Alice asked her voice sounding like bells chiming happily at my call.

"Can you pretty please, choose my outfit for today? Not to flashy it's only going to get covered by an apron." I said knowing she would dress me perfectly. I would have asked Rose but I'm not that desperate for tips... yet.

"Can I do your hair to?" Alice asked as she almost floated to my cupboard.

"Nah I've got that covered, I was only going to put it into plats any way." I said and then laughed at Alice's pout when she didn't get what she wanted.

"I promise next time I go out you can." I said making her smile like I knew it would. She pulled out a white dress that looked like a modern outtake on a 1800s style of dress with a few accessories and a pair of white puma high top shoes; they had gold on them and to my surprise went well with the dress.

"This should go nicely with those plats of yours," Alice said. "And wear the shoes with the top buckle loose and the tongue over it... it will look better that way trust me."

"I always do Alice," I said walking into the bathroom to get changed.

After my shower I felt fresh and warm and my cheeks were a full rosy pink. My hair already began to curl. I thought cutting it and getting it layered would have made my curls grow out but if anything they got worse. I parted my hair and platted it whilst it was still damp after I was dressed. I quickly put on some of my favourite clear gloss and the accessories Alice had picked out for me before heading down the stairs. Alice was smart for picking out these shoes. They were comfortable and yet still stylish, perfect for my day. I guess they only worked because of my small feet unless they would have looked bulky and weird with my dress.

As I walked down the stairs I noticed Emmett sitting on the couch watching the sports report.

"Who won? Did I whoop your ass as usual?" I asked walking over to the couch he was sitting on.

"I don't know yet but I've got a feeling the Bears might have won this one kiddo today's my lucky day." Emmett said watching with high hopes.

"And finally the Dolphins won by a staggering twenty-five points over the bears." The reporter said. I laughed at Emmett's face, there was only one reason I bet on the games with Emmett and that face was it. He hated it when I beat him.

"I believe that's fifty dollars good sir?" I asked Emmett holding out my hand waiting for the cash he owed me to fall gracefully into palm. He payed up what he owed and I started walking towards the kitchen.

"I swear you've been consulting with Alice!" He roared as I left the room.

"No she hasn't," I picked up Alice saying from the next room. As I entered the kitchen I saw my Mom and Dad kissing. Gross! But I guess that's how they express their love.

"Ah Mom, Dad daughter in the room." I announced even though I was sure my dad had already known I was entering before I did. He reads minds so I would be a bit worried if he hadn't.

"Of course I did," Dad said with a smile. Mom just looked between us both wanting to know what he had responded to but neither of us opened up. I walked to the draw and got out a bowl and spoon before getting my breakfast cereal and milk.

"So when does work start?" Mom asked to my surprise. Hadn't she noticed what time I had left on any of the other days?

"No she's been a little busy... with me," my dad said answering my mental question and yet grossing me out at the same time, this was worse than the kissing. I was yet again scarred for life.

"WOOOH DAD there is a line between what a girl wants to hear their parents say and what they never want to hear them say and you just crossed it." I said grabbing my bowl and going into the living room again. I sat next to Emmett and watched the daily report.

"The disappearance of a young teenage boy has sent the town of Port Angeles into a state of shock..." the news man said starting up a new segment. This had been on before the sports report but I had only gotten the last seconds of it when I walked down the stairs. So now it was time for the whole story I guess.

"The seventeen year old male boy was reported missing by his parent's only few hours ago..."

"Jamie went out for a walk by himself last night after having a disagreement with his girlfriend over the phone and never returned. We plead that if anyone has any information about where he might be, please come forward... I just want my son back" The boy's mother said before bursting into tears. This was a replay but I was guess it was live before as she was crying. She seemed really worried for her child. Any mother would be I guess.

"So if you have any information about the disappearance of this boy; here is the number you can contact the search and rescue team on." The reporter added. I watch uncle Emmett's face turn anxious. This usually meant bad news. Something involving our kind. This had happened before but it was unlikely to happen again. But I did know for a fact that the Volturi wanted me dead.

"What do you think? Vampire attack?" I asked slightly scared to know.

"Nah can't really tell but I think this was human... our kind's not involved, _yet_." Emmett said making me feel better but his reassurance on the 'yet' left me a little concerned.

As I ate my cereal I saw Jasper return from his hunt. He seemed so graceful, not a drop of blood in sight.

"Any luck?" I asked wondering what the wildlife was like around here. I can't really remember as the last time I went hunting here was so long ago. I didn't really remember anything from here except _my _wolf.

"Yeah there was heaps of food. I forgot how good it was out here." Jasper said bringing back a memory lost from ages ago. I was out hunting with him and Alice just passed the river that ran in front of our house, I remembered killing my first elk there. I can't believe I remembered.

"Have you had any luck finding anything to do with this wolf of yours?" Mom asked entering the room.

"No I can't even remember what he looked like in his human form... maybe I should find one of them and see if they can point me in the right direction. One of the shape shifters is bound to know who this guy is right?" I asked watching Mom and Dad exchange a short glance as if they knew who he was and weren't telling me. I was sure they did, that was the same glance they had given each other after I had first shown them my memory. Dad walked out of the room not answering my thought. I longed to find the wolf from my dream. I could smell dirt on his fur. I could remember his warm brown eyes, but he was sad and I didn't know why. All I did know was that I would give anything to see him smile again, to see him happy. I just wish I could remember.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Jacob POV**

I had a quick shower before getting dressed for work. I had a feeling today was going to be a long day. As I dressed all I could think about was where she might be working. I didn't even know if she was working in forks. I hadn't heard of anyone needing to hire someone in town. Maybe she was working at Port Angeles? Thank god I didn't have any existing work that needed to be done at my garage. I had the day to myself and the day to think of her. I wish I could see her. To see if she could remember me, to know she was real. To feel her soft skin on mine again I would give anything.

I climbed into the rabbit and drove off towards Forks to open my garage. Yes, it's early but I had nothing to do at home. What was I talking about? I had nothing to do at work either but home seemed to far from the Cullen's house. Maybe I could catch Bella out and ask her if I could see Renesmee or just ask her how Nessie's doing. I kept playing the scene over in my mind and what it would be like. The questions I would ask and the answers she would give. It would be things like 'So how is she, Renesmee I mean?' I would ask and Bella would reply with 'She's great... she misses you though, I think she would give anything to see you again. You should come over and say hi.' Or 'Where is she now? Can I see her?' 'of course you can, she works at ...' but of course I wouldn't know unless Bella came to find me, as she asked me not to go to their house as they wanted Nessie to figure things out for herself. I hoped she would figure it out soon, how I longed to see her again.

I arrived at my garage to see the new parts I needed had arrived. I was restoring an old mustang and it was hard finding all the right parts for it but I came in contact with this guy who could remake the parts I needed. It wasn't cheap but I didn't care. I opened my garage before I carried the small crate into the storage space I had out back. I would have usually started working on the car but it wasn't my first priority today. I went into my small office and sat down at my desk. My thoughts where on her; I desired to see how old she looked and how beautiful she was. What if she looked older than me? Who cares. What if she looked a lot older? I would just have to jump that fence when I got to it.

TWANG!

What was that? I looked out to see Seth dazed from just hitting his head on a metal pole.

"Ouch!" He complained looking at me funny.

"Well it's not my fault you hit your head. What are you doing here?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to lunch at our usual place." Seth asked. Why he would ask that. It's not even twelve... I think? I check the clock in my office a saw it was twelve thirty... well I was right it wasn't twelve it was later, how long was I in there? And before I had time to do the math my stomach groaned.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked Seth who had just started to laugh.

"Come on let's go," Seth said ducking from the pole on his way out.

I saw a black Porch in the car park of 'Mrs Mackerey's Steak House' and wondered who it belonged to. I don't remember the Cullens owning that car – Alice had a yellow one not black – but no one else had the money around here for a car like 'that'. A little too pricey for the small town of Forks. Seth hurried me into the diner pushing my back to walk faster.

I walked into the diner and I saw a teenage girl listening her Mp3 behind the counter, she was amazing her hair was a beautiful bronze colour, she wore it in two plats but her hair didn't seem to hold as the top layer was falling out along with other strands. Her eyes were a beautiful milk chocolate brown and her skin was a pale white that seemed to almost sparkle in the dim light. Her cheeks were slightly pink and her scent was so sweet, it smelt like jasmine with a hint of vanilla in the background, and as it started to flow down your throat you could taste the slight tang of cinnamon. It was perfect, she was perfect. I felt a familiar feeling. I hadn't felt like this in ages, I could feel her almost tugging at the strings that held me to her. It was _her_ I was sure of it.

"Hello, um feel free to choose a seat. It's slim pickings though so you're going to have to narrow it down to a table or a booth." She said lifting her eyes from a book that was on the counter. Her comment made us both laugh as we were the only people in the diner. Her eyes soon locked with mine and with that I was certain that the girl before me was her, she was Renesmee. She smiled at me and my heart pounded in my chest at the sight of those perfect white teeth. I didn't remember her being this perfect.

"Jake? Table or booth?" Seth asked snapping me from the hold Renesmee had on me, I was going to get him back for that.

"Ah booth..." I said looking back towards her. She put a bookmark in her book before snapping it shut and putting it away, whilst putting her book away she grabbed two menus and waited for us to pick a seat.

"Dude what-? OH!" Seth said picking up my problem and dragging me off by my arm. We sat at the booth we always sat at; it was the one right in the corner. Renesmee soon came over with menus and placed them down on the table. I looked at her name tag and sure enough it said Renesmee.

"Hello I'm Renesmee and I'll be waiting you today," Renesmee said curtsying after she said her name, I couldn't help but smile it was nice to see she had a sense of humour. "So would you boys like anything to drink?" Renesmee asked, her voice was so soft almost musical.

"Yeah I'll have lemonade please." Seth said politely.

"Yep... and you?" Ness asked looking at me.

"Um... yeah I'll have coke please." I said half blurting it out. Come on Jake hold it together.

"Ok I'll be back soon." She said leaving to get our drinks.

"Oh my god it's her," Seth said stating the obvious.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I said finally taking my eyes from her.

"Do you think she remembers us?" Seth asked more quietly, he was quick to remember that she could hear things we said normally. Thanks to her vampire senses of course.

"I'm not sure... I don't think so," I said just as quiet as Seth had.

I was surprised I wasn't saddened at what I had just said. I guess I was too happy to see her to care that she had forgotten who I was. I looked back over to her and watched her get our drinks. She was breathtakingly beautiful. She was smaller than I thought she would have been and younger to. She looked sixteen bordering on seventeen and she would be no taller than my chest. But I didn't care I was actually glad she looked that young since I only looked eighteen. She soon came back with our drinks.

"So what would you guys like? Wait, I forgot the specials... oops I kinda have to tell you otherwise time will stop and the world will explode." She said joking around.

"Nah it's ok we already know what we want. I'll have two hamburgers with a double order of fries." I said looking at her write down my order in complete awe, this was going to hard... if she caught me she would probably think there was something wrong with me.

"Yeah me too," Seth added.

"Wow you two eat a lot. Is that why you two are so big?" She asked. It was so cute, she looked a little worried almost like she thought she might have just offended us.

"Are you calling me fat?" Seth that isn't helping even though you're joking around.

"No I wasn't calling you fat," She said looking at Seth then shifting her eyes to me. Now I might need Seth to back me up on this one but was she flirting with me?

"Oh great so you're calling me fat now." I said joking around since she knew we were joking.

"No! You guys are far from it! Now you could take that one of two ways, it just depends if you want it to be a compliment or an insult." She said winking at me before she walked off with our orders. As she reached the kitchen both Seth and I let out a loud snicker at her joke. Renesmee had a dirty mind. I was guessing that was from Emmett and Jasper. The time I had spent with the Cullens had taught me that if you said something even remotely off putting Emmett and Jasper would show the world.

She soon came out and sat on the counter with her book and Mp3 again. She swung her legs in beat with the music as she read on. I couldn't help but stare and argue with myself about going over to her and hugging her and telling her how much I missed but I decided that could scare her. I wish we could just talk and get things back to the way things were. She looked up from her book to catch me staring at her and she smiled in return. That smile didn't help with my argument. But I looked away embarrassed.

"You should see yourself it's hilarious!" Seth exclaimed before laughing. When I looked back Renesmee was back to reading her book.

"Look I've got an idea." Seth said quietly like before. He pulled out an old piece of paper from his pocket and grabbed the pencil from the arrangement on our table. He wrote something down before folding it into a paper plane and throwing it at Renesmee and looking away to make it look like I had just done it.

"What are you doing?" I quietly asked.

"Just watch," Seth said. I looked at Renesmee as she opened it, a smile soon lit her face and she thought out load "Hmm tempting, but I don't know... I don't really know these guys."

" Awe come I know my buddy Jacob here would really like it if you did." Seth said to Renesmee. That was embarrassing forget that stare before. This was worse than that and I didn't even know what that note had on it. She looked over and smiled biting her lip as she caught my eyes in her gaze. But before she could reply a bell rang and she got up.

"Hold that thought," she said and she left to get our meal.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Renesmee's POV**

I swung my legs to the beat of my music as I pretended to read. I hope it was convincing to the boys over in the corner booth. I hoped I hadn't come across too weird to that boy called Jake. He seemed really nice and welcoming; the first guy who didn't ask if 'I was on the menu to'. I was fighting myself to take a quick look at him but resisted the urge. Maybe he knew something about the mystery wolf from my dream, he looked like he was from the reservation. They both did. Who cared about the wolf at this moment, I had a really cute, buff, tanned guy flirting with me... I think. Maybe he was just too nice to let me down, maybe he's pretending? I couldn't resist my urge any longer I looked up from my book and found his eyes on mine. He held it for a second before looking away. I could hear his heart going a million miles a minute or was that mine? I felt the blood rush to my cheeks in an obvious blush.

"You should see yourself it's hilarious!" Said the boy sitting next to the boy called Jake, was he talking to me? I looked over again to see him muttering to his friend, obviously not directed at me. I returned to my book but stared at the words on the page not taking them in. I just kept my eyes there until I heard a light thud followed by a scraping sound. I looked down to see a paper plane beside me, on its side it read **'****open me'**. As I opened it I felt eager eyes on me, the note read inside **'****please come and talk' **and I smiled before saying "Hmm tempting, but I don't know... I don't really know these guys."

"Awe come I know my buddy Jacob here would really like it if you did." The boy next to Jacob said. So that was his real name Jacob, I guess Jake was a nickname, made sense. As I looked to him I caught his gaze, I liked it and bit my lip to restrain myself from doing something stupid.

I was just about to go over and say hi when the bell rang to tell me their orders were up.

"Hold that thought." I said as I went to get their orders. I got a nervous feeling when Jacob's friend said Jake took an interest in me. It was corny I know but it was true I didn't know why but I felt whole when I looked at him... what was I talking about I hardly knew this guy and I'm already talking about nervous feelings... God Ness pull it together!

I went into the kitchen and grabbed their orders. Not at all surprised it took up a whole tray, man they must eat a lot.

I walked out and gave them their food catching Jacob's eyes on me once again, I didn't mind though.

"So you still want me to talk or should I leave you guys to eat?" _Please say I can stay, please!_

"Well you could leave but I know that would break Jacob's heart." When Jacob's friend said that Jake almost choked on his Coke. I just giggled.

"Well smarty pants why don't you tell me your name? Because I know your obviously Jacob and well you both know my name." I said winking at Jacob when I said his name.

"Yeah Seth tell her your name." Jacob said answering for him. I looked at Seth to see his response and he just gestured to Jacob indicating he had just answered my question but he still answered anyway "Well like Jake just said I'm Seth."

"Nice to meet you... both." I said looking between them both but I let my eyes linger on Jake, I couldn't resist his perfect warm brown eyes. He seemed so perfect, he had this perfect bright smile and his skin was a warm russet colour, his hair was choppy and black almost like he had cut it but that didn't bother me, he was really tall and did I mention buff, his friend Seth was also a heavy build to but I wasn't interested in him even though he did look familiar.

"Do you guys have last names?" I asked to see if this could trigger any memories I had of Forks.

"My last name's Black." Jacob said.

"My last name's Clearwater." Seth said, now where had I heard that name before, he wasn't wolfy but maybe he knew who it was?

"And yours?" Seth asked, Jacob gave him funny look like I was missing an inside joke but I let it pass.

"Cullen" and proud to be one to, yeah sure maybe we were vampires – well I was a Halfling, half vampire and half human – but who cares, why did I want to tell Jacob that? Why did I just want to open up to him like it was the most natural thing in the world? What was happening to me?

"Well Miss Cullen would you like a chip?" Jacob asked sliding the basket over to me. Awe he was so cute.

"I don't know I wouldn't want you to starve this is a whole chip we are talking about. You might regret it later when you finished your double order of fries." I said jokingly.

The boys laughed and Jacob added, "Well if I'm still hungry I'll just have to order something else... or maybe I'll just do that so I can spend more time with you."

I felt blood rise to my cheek and could smell the blood run to his. I was blushing like the fool I was, but man Jacob was making it hard for me not to like him. I sat next to him picking up a chip before I slid the basket back over to Jacob, but he put his arm down to stop the basket and then pushed it back to me casually not moving his eyes from Seth who was talking about last night's football game.

We talked for what seemed like hours. I found out Jacob was into cars and football just like me, he lived near the beach and he owned his own garage. Well, I'll know where to go when I have car troubles... maybe I could make my car have trouble just so I could see him again. He told me about his family and Seth about his and as they went on I couldn't help but feel this strange sense of Déjà Vous like I had already been told these stories before. But I let that feeling pass as they talked. They asked me about my life and why we had moved I wanted to tell Jake but thought he may think I was crazy so I made up some story about my parents wanted to move somewhere quiet and away from the city life. But I don't think I lied good enough because I saw them both share an unsure glace when I was finished.

"So how old are you?" I asked Jake I really hope he was the age he looked.

"Eighteen...you?" Oh thank good he's in my range.

"Sixteen... bordering seventeen." I said before turning to Seth and asking the same question I had asked Jacob.

"Seventeen..."

We talked a little longer but the guys soon had to go. I felt saddened by this but hid it from the boys. And as they walked out I called after Jake saying "Promise me I'll see you around!"

"I promise!" He called back.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Renesmee POV**

I got home tried and overworked. Thank God I had the next two days of to =sleep. Or at least I thought I could sleep until I remembered my promise to Alice I would go and see this Movie with her on Sunday. 'YAY!' I screamed sarcastically in my head. But I was glad I got to spend the time with Alice. As I lay there thinking of the today's work my mind suddenly shifted to lunch. Jacob and his friend Seth were the warmest and most welcoming guys I had come across in this town, yeah sure Jacob seemed to stare a little, ok a lot but I didn't mind. I usually hated the eyes on me, but his I didn't care about. He wasn't like most guys I had met before, nothing like my past boyfriends. He was more earthbound.

"So how was work?" Dad asked walking into the room, he was smiling.

"Great does that mean you just overheard everything I just said?" I asked watching his smile grow even larger when I said that.

"Of course I did... you want to show me?" Dad asked as I sat up on the edge of my bed. He came over and joined me. I figured out a long time ago it was much easier to just open up with dad cause he would find out sooner or later, even though Mom could keep a secret. Dad offered his hand and I soon took it remembering what had happened today. It was easier to show people things this way than going through the whole story in words, so I guess when you have the power to show people your memories why not use it. I showed him from the moment Jacob walked in to the moment he walked out I could just play the memory faster in my mind as dad would still pick up on the smaller details.

"Well... you seemed to get along with this Jacob person pretty well." Dad said. If I wasn't half vampire I would have been convinced he was happy for me but well I wasn't so he didn't have me fooled.

"You are the only person I can't lie to; you just always pick it up, or maybe it's because it hurt me to lie to my little girl." Dad said kissing my head; he had picked up on my earlier thought.

"Why don't you like him?" I asked

"I have no problem with you liking him just remember us Cullens aren't meant to get along with them though."Dad said assuring me it was okay.

"Yeah I know but it's one of those Quileute boys that's my wolf." Something about what I had just said was amusing to my father.

"Oh so he's your wolf now?" Dad said still smiling.

"Well he was in MY dream and is on MY bracelet." I said.

"Well maybe you should find the person who made that bracelet so they could point you in the direction of the wolf." Dad suggested. He had a point if I found the boy who made this I could find the wolf.

I soon became conscious of my thirst, it burned my throat with eager anticipation for me to go out and drink.

"When was the last time you drank?" Dad asked picking up my thought.

"Last week... I would go hunting now but I think I need to sleep before I could hunt." I said feeling my body catch up with me. Dad just kissed my forehead and left me in peace. I got changed into my pyjamas before brushing my teeth. I brushed my hair before climbing into bed and it wasn't long until sleep found me and pushed me away.

I was running. I can't remember why or what from all I knew was that I was running. I heard something behind me and urged my body to run faster but I didn't inherit my father's speed and was forced to lag behind. I could smell the damp forest air flying past me as I tried to speed up. The noise came from behind me again. I usually would have been scared by this but I was laughing, and not just some giggle it was the kind of laugh that made your sides hurt. I soon came to a small clearing and decided I couldn't run anymore and was forced to collapse onto the soft grass.

Still laughing I saw a large figure jump over the top of me, I squealed before jumping up and running again. I wasn't the age I was today, no this was a memory as I was barely one but look four at the time and I remember all I had to do was run. I saw some rocks ahead of me and instead of jumping them I took refuge and hid behind a big one. I slowed my breathing and fell silent, waiting for whatever it was behind me to find me and get me. I heard something get close and then slow to a halt. It was on the other side of the rock. I remember covering my mouth to hold in my giggles, so the thing couldn't get me. I heard the creature smell the air trying to pick up my scent and as it stopped I moved further around the rock. I heard it growl a soft playful growl when it discovered I wasn't where it thought I was. I looked around the other side of the bolder and saw its russet colour tail. I remembered creeping up on the tail being careful not to give away my position before pulling it and running away. I heard the creature jump and let out another playful growl. That time I couldn't hold in my laughter as I let out a high musical laugh pure and full of happiness. I remember the russet wolf come around the rock to see me there on the ground in stitches at the sight of the wolf doing a one- eighty degree jump to see that I had gotten away. But the wolf had got me now, he started to creep up on me before he pounced licking the side of my face. I remember holding on to its neck and it pretending I had got it. The wolf then fell over and laid on its side. I let go thinking there was something wrong I remember touching its facing wanting to see if it was alright. But nothing. I was scared. Thinking I might of just hurt my best friend. I leaned in closer and said his name... his name! Why couldn't I hear it maybe it was because I couldn't remember it. But I wished I could, I remember saying it I just don't remember what it was. Anyway as I said it the third time I heard a noise come from his chest so I leaned in closer to see if he was ok, I said his name again and then he licked me I remember saying his name again in a complaining tone. But I glad he was ok.

I awoke to the movement of Emmett jumping on my bed.

"Come on wake up wake up, its hunting time" Emmett roared waking me up from my dream.

"Oh five more minutes," I said joking around.

"Awe Emmett stop jumping on her bed you'll break it!" Rose said walking into my room.

"I'm not stoping till Nessie gets up!" Emmett said jumping closer to me

"Ok alright I'm up!" I shouted getting away from Emmett.

"Ok," Emmett said jumping off my bed and taking Rose outside. I rolled out of bed and looked at my clock, it read twelve o'clock, they had let me sleep almost all day! I ran to the bathroom and had I quick shower to wake myself up before bushing my hair. When I went back into my bed room I saw someone –most likely Alice – had picked out clothes for me to wear. There was a pair of blue converse, with the laces done in Alice's special knot thing. She had also picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and an old tank top with a thin jacket. I got a little messy when hunting and Alice didn't like it when I would get my good clothes torn and blood stain.

I walked down stairs to see Alice, Emmett and Rose waiting for me.

"Well come on Nessie!" Alice said jumping from the balcony.

"Yeah hurry up!" Emmett said jumping after her.

I ran beside the stream that bordered our territory from the Quileute's, chasing an elk, who had unfortunately heard me coming. I prayed I could catch up with it; see I wasn't as fast as the others as I was only a Halfling. I got immortality, the thirst for blood and senses. But strength and speed I lacked in. I was still faster and stronger than any human though. I ran after the elk hoping it would tire soon so I could sink my teeth into its warm flesh. As I ran I heard something running adjacent to me on the other side of the stream I didn't bother looking as I was focusing on that male elk. I started to catch up to it as it started to tire and just as I was going to leap forward and catch my prey it jumped to into the river to cross to the Quileute's territory. I went to jump not thinking but someone pulled my arm and held me back.

"Nessie you don't want to cross that river trust me I've done it." Emmett said holding me. My elk got away and as I watched it cross I looked up to see a grey wolf snarling at me, I almost snarled back until I realised that it was one of the wolves, he would know who my mystery wolf was. I looked at him trying to remember which one it was, but the name escaped me. Why couldn't I remember? I calmed down and Emmett let go of me, but the wolf didn't move from staring at me.

"Come on Renesmee, we'll find something else we have all day to go hunting."Emmett said jogging off into the forest, I say jog because he was running slowly for me. I ran after him and as soon as I caught up he started running faster but not out of sight. We ran for about a minute or two before he came to stop.

"What is it?" I asked smelling the air.

"Mountain Lion." Emmett said smiling and then looking at me.

"I can smell it now." It was off to our left only a hundred metres away. The scent made my throat burn with thirst.

"You take it." Emmett said letting me go off and kill my new prey. I ran following the scent trail the Mountain lion had left behind. My throat burn more than ever and I began to run even faster to satisfy my thirst. I slowed down and began to creep up quietly as the lion came into my view. It was feeding on an old carcass left behind by probably one of us after our last hunting trip. I was only metres from the cat and it still hadn't realised I was there. I took a step and crunch. The cat turned on me and swiped at me with claws showing and teeth bearing, but that didn't scare me. I lunged at the cat sinking my teeth into its neck. I felt its blood gush into my mouth and down my throat. It didn't take me long to drain it and I was soon full. It didn't take much for me to be completely satisfied. I dropped the carcass and saw Alice watching me.

"What?" I asked

"Your hand," she said running over and taking my left hand in hers. My hand was soaked in blood and only now that I knew the scratch was there did I feel the pain.

"Don't make yourself uncomfortable." I said taking back my hand "I can run home I'm fine."

"Not fast enough. Emmett, are you full?" Alice asked turning to Emmett who had just arrived obviously smelling all the blood.

"I should be ok." Emmett said rushing over and picking me up. We were soon off, I in Emmett's arms and Emmett running faster than I had ever seen him go.

We were soon home with Dad greeting us when we were there. He must have over heard our thoughts. Emmett placed me on the couch, before returning to hunt; Dad could take over from here.

"Where's Mom?" I asked

"She stayed at the cottage. She was afraid she might lose control, I told her she wouldn't but it's your Mom we're talking about here." Dad said making me smile. He grabbed my hand and opened the wound. I winced at the pain.

"Sorry," Dad said. "Well it hasn't cut any of your veins and it's not actually that deep, the blood just makes things look worse. I don't think we need to call Carlisle." Dad cleaned the wound before holding it together with some medical tape and a bandage.

"Thanks..." I said trailing off.

"No problem... should heal soon anyway." Dad said. I heal faster than humans but not as fast as the wolves. See I remember a few things about them.

"And I'm sure you'll remember more as time goes on." Dad said kissing my forehead and leaving me by myself. I turned the TV on and watch the sports channel, the baseball game was on and before I could blink Jasper was right beside me watching to.

"You cut yourself," Jasper said looking at my hand.

"No I didn't, the lion did." I said going back to the baseball game. I liked sports thanks to Emmett and Jasper, they kind of drilled it into my head when I was young and now it's just a part of my life. But Jasper and I didn't bet on the games because we know one of us would end up cheating just to beat the other. When Jasper and I put into a competitive situation we would end up worse than Emmett so we decided that it was probably best if we just tried our luck with Emmett.

Half way through the game I grew hungry again and searched the fridge for something satisfying. I found some leftover pasta I had made the day before. There was need to heat it up I actually preferred it cold.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Renesmee POV**

I walked out of the bathroom fresh from my shower. I only wore my underwear as Alice was dying to dress me for the movies. And I promised multiple times that she could. She threw a pair of skin tights that were coloured black – you know those tights you wear that are almost see through – I put them on without hesitation, she then chucked me a creamy white strapless dress that only reached half way down my thigh. She gave me a charcoal grey button up shirt which was the same length as the dress. After I had put it on Alice came over and put a thin black belt around my waist to hold it all together and rolled the sleeves of the over shirt up a little, the sleeves still went three quarters down my arm. Alice brought out a pair of black and white high top puma runners; they were a spy edition or something. These were comfortable like the pumas I wore two days ago.

"Time for hair and makeup," Alice said pulling me into the bathroom I had only left a minute ago.

"Are you sure you're not going too overboard?" I asked Alice, she just looked at me bluntly before going on with my hair. I felt pulling and tugging but she didn't really do anything with my hair except reposition a few curls. I closed my eyes and felt a brush go over my skin here and there and before long she moved me in front of our full length mirror.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." Alice said. I almost jumped at the reflection in the mirror. The girl in the reflection had smoky eyes and glossy baby pink lips, her cheeks were a light rosy pink and her bronze hair looked perfect for once. I could hardly believe that girl was me.

"Does Alice get the tick of approval?" Alice said looking at me with anticipation.

"No," I said she looked at me shocked. "She gets more than that," I said hugging her.

"Well then I think it's time to go." Alice said putting my locket necklace around my neck and handing me a few golden bangles. She dragged me down stairs into the view of Rose, Emmett and Jasper. Everyone looked and smiled.

"Ah, Alice I hope you're ready to take on all the boys running after this one tonight." Emmett said making my blood quickly rise to my cheeks. Emmett always liked to make me blush it was a hobby of his.

"Okay now that you have all seen my masterpiece we're going... bye." She ran over to Jasper to give him a quick. She dragged me into the garage where I found my parents walking in from their hunt.

"Wow Alice you have just created the talk of the town, no one is going to forget this." Mom said hugging me goodbye.

"Take care of my little girl ok, even though she isn't so little anymore." Dad said winking and jogging up stairs after Mom. Alice unlocked her yellow porch and slid in I soon followed and with one twist of her key we roared off towards Seattle. Going to the movie theatre at Port Angeles we risk someone recognising Alice but Seattle was too big for anyone to even care.

We walked into the theatre talking about clothes and shopping and when we could go out next.

"I'll buy the tickets ok," Alice said leaving me on my own whist I leaned against the wall near the door. I looked at the floor hoping I didn't catch any ones attention. I tugged on my bandage from the scratch as I waited for Alice. The place was crowded and she might be a little while cause even vampires don't have the magical powers of cutting into lines. I looked up briefly to see these four teenage guys staring at me, _oh Alice please hurry up before one of them gets the bright idea to come over to me and talk_. Just before I looked down the blonde guy on the far right winked at me, and down goes my eyes. God, the mind of a teenage boy; gets me scared sometimes. No thanks to my dad telling me half the stuff that they think. I didn't want to look up again, it might miss be leading but I wanted to know if he was walking over to me so I gave a quick glance up but shot my eyes back down when I saw he was still staring. _Oh, Alice hurry up!_ I heard a heart beat start to pick up as someone walked over to me. D_am it! Help someone please! Crazy hormonal boy coming over to talk to a scared vampire girl!_ I heard the sliding of doors open and a mass of noisy guys came trampling in. I couldn't help but look up they were just so loud I think everyone shot a glance at the source. I saw that they were the guys from the reservation and Jacob was one of them, what was he doing here? Our eyes met and I couldn't help but smile as I felt a blush rise in my cheeks.

"Hey I'm Jeremy," the Blondie said finally reaching me. He put his hand against the wall so that he could lean in towards me. Oh crap!

"I'm Renesmee," I said sounding flat in the hope he would notice my disinterest and leave. But he didn't seem to catch on. He started to talk about himself and my discomfort shot up like Jeremy's ego. I looked over to Jacob and saw him eyeing us off. His fist was clenched and he didn't look happy. I searched for his eyes and ours soon met, this seemed to calm him down a bit. Maybe he could save me from this guy? It was worth a shot I guess, so I mouth "Help me!" hoping he would respond to my cry for help, or so to speak. I looked back at the guy and saw him studying my figure, oh man this guy was just screaming punch me in the nose.

"Hey Renesmee, who's this?" I heard a familiar voice say, I could hear it holding back some serious anger. Jeremy stood back and tensed when he saw Jacob. Jacob made every one look tiny but Jeremy was pretty skinny, too so I guess that just added to the effect. I almost laughed when I heard Jeremy's heart rate speed up.

"You know this guy?"Jeremy said scared. It looked like he was about to cry. I almost laughed at that too.

"Yeah he's my personal bodyguard." I said scaring Jeremy off for good, he didn't even look at Jake again; he just turned around and walked off. I giggled quietly to myself but Jacob joined in, so I didn't hold back any more. We soon calmed down and Jake leaned on the wall beside me. He was close; and man he was hot, he was hot enough that you could probably fry an egg on his chest. Ok I was over exaggerating but he was still burning hot.

"Thanks," I said turning my head to face him.

"No problem." Jacob turned his head to meet mine. "So what are you doing here?"

"Um... I'm at the movie theatre to eat popcorn, lean on this wall and attract hormonal teenage boys," I said jokingly.

"Yeah... well done Jacob for asking the dumbest question in the world, that's how you really impress a girl." Jacob said to himself. I smiled he was funny and got my lame jokes or maybe he just laughed at how bad I failed?

"Oh, you're trying to impress me now?" I asked and as I did that the theatre wasn't as loud as before. I lifted my head off the wall and saw the people Jacob had come with, looking at us both. I smiled. Jacob turned to see what I was looking at and as soon as he did all of his friends looked away and began to talk as they were before. I laid my head back on the wall and watched Jacob turn back to look at me. Our eyes locked and I felt safe under his gaze, I felt happy and light, almost like Jacob had just taken gravity away and I was about to fly off.

"No... Not yet anyway." Jacob said smiling, I could tell as his cheeks rose.

"But you just said..." I asked confused at where he was going with this.

"I know what I said and trust me you'll know when I'm trying to impress you," Jacob said. It was so tempting to move in closer to him, but I didn't really know him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said

"Nothing...So what are you seeing?" Jacob asked, I looked away from him and stared straight ahead. I wished that Alice didn't come anytime soon.

"Rise of the Fallen." I said. It was a horror movie about demons and zombies, my kind of movie.

"Really?" Jacob asked. I heard him slide over towards me and I smiled.

"Yeah I'm watching that movie." We both said at the same time; we laughed at what just happened and I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. As I let my hand fall Jacob caught it.

"What did you do to your hand?" He asked.

"I uh cut my self... cooking dinner." I lied; well not exactly if you replaced the cooking with catching it would be true. I looked down at our hands; his skin was rough but warm. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, his touch felt nice, natural. He saw my gaze and lowered his hand from mine. I looked up to see Alice standing by the stairs staring right at us with a small bucket of popcorn in her hands, her face was blank. I didn't know what she was thinking. Was she seeing a vision?

"I should go... but I'll see you in there." Jacob said before walking off. I wanted him to stay but I also wanted to know what was wrong with Alice. I ran over to her to see if she was alright.

"Vision?" I asked

"Yeah..." She said looking worried.

"What is it?" I asked scared of what she might have seen.

"Nothing," she said piping up. "I got you this." She handed me the popcorn and I smiled a quick thank you. What had she seen?


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Jacob POV**

Her hand was soft and cool, not cold like a vampire but not warm like a human it was cool. It felt nice on my skin.

"I uh cut my self... cooking dinner." Renesmee said, I think she meant catching dinner, but I guess she did eat human food now as I saw her eat the chip I offered at the diner before, but for now let's just stick with catching. I didn't care that she lied, she didn't know who I was yet and that was ok. I knew she would figure things out soon. I hope she would. I wanted to be with her badly.

I saw her looking at our hands and I quickly took mine away. I didn't want to make things awkward and make her feel scared around me. Her eyes soon looked up from where our hands used to be and up towards the stairs. My gaze soon followed to Alice. Her face was blank. I didn't know if that was because she was pissed off and just didn't want to show it or if it was one of her visions.

"I should go... but I'll see you in there." I said leaving her. I didn't want to start anything but I didn't want to go.

I walked over to the pack ready to get one of those embarrassing applauses we always gave out to someone who just had a 'moment' with a girl. But they were all paying attention to Alice.

"I hope you guys can hold your breaths because they're watching the same movie." I said slightly excited by the thought.

"No we're not." Sam said.

"What?" I said jumping down from my high.

"I'm not going in there with the risk of something happening. But you can still watch the movie Jake." Sam said

"I'm watching it, too." Seth said walking up to Sam to take the tickets.

"Me too," Quil said.

"And me," Embry said. Seth grabbed four tickets and then walked over to me. Man I had the best friends in the whole world. The guys walked over to where I stood and just smiled at the others. Sam looked annoyed but said nothing. I was his only competition for alpha and if everyone became part of my pack he would have to follow. I didn't wish that as after the Cullens left I made my pack join his again so I could be alone but now that I was back to the way I was before the Cullens left I was happy to go back to our two pack thing. It was nice to have the freedom I had back then. I got to do what I wanted and see who I wanted without breaking rules or bending them, no secrets or lies.

"Fine then," Sam said walking off with Paul, Jared and Leah.

We walked into the theatre and saw Renesmee and Alice in the back row, Nessie smiled when she saw me but I couldn't quite smile back as the smell of vampire filled the room. It was a sweet rotting smell that almost burned your throat. It was strong and I had to fight the urge not to phase and kill Alice as I hadn't been in this situation in a long time. I looked to the other guys and they seemed to be fighting the same urge as well.

"We'll be fine." I said walking to a spot in the middle of the theatre. Maybe when the movie started it would distract us from the smell.

I soon felt bad for not smiling back at Renesmee I had probably hurt her as my expression was of disgust and not one of pleasure.

"Alice, are you ok?" I heard Renesmee say in a quiet voice, it was soft enough that a human wouldn't hear but we weren't human.

"Fine... it just smells like wet dog in here, it would be worse if you weren't here to mask it though." Alice said in the same quiet tone. But she knew we could hear, thus her insult. Quil stirred and I could see Seth almost jumping out of his skin to reply to the comment, you see he got along with the Cullens and was able to get information from them. He probably thought Alice's comment was her joking around knowing that he wasn't allowed to reply.

"I can't smell anything like that." Nessie said confused but something else lingered there. I did envy Alice though, she had Renesmee to cover up our smell but we didn't have Nessie to cover up hers.

The air condition soon kicked on as the ads began and I soon realised that there were only a few people here. Great we had nothing to cover up Alice's scent. I began to feel bad again from my reaction before and turned around to see if I could fix the wrong I had done. I saw Nessie picking at her popcorn and looking at the screen. She looked fine, maybe I hadn't offended her? She soon dragged her eyes from the screen and saw me looking at her. She gave me one sad look before returning to the screen. I felt my heart drop, almost like she had just punched me in the chest, it pained me to know I had just hurt Renesmee's feelings and I would do everything I could to make it up to her.

As the air circled I began to smell Nessie's scent, it was light but it was still there. I began to feel my heart pound in my chest and saw the guys stir trying not to laugh. I wanted her so badly and her scent didn't help, it was just another invitation for me to kiss her and well yeah. It was times like these I was glad that we wolves could only hear each other's thoughts when we phased. I was also glad that Ness was here with Alice and not her father Edward. Otherwise I would be dead.

The movie took a while to get going but once it did it was actually quite funny. We tried not to laugh but sometime we couldn't help it. The gore seemed so fake to us. I overheard Renesmee giggle a few times as well. But when I heard her laugh I felt happy at the fact she was but also sad about earlier. I was going to make it up to her even if it was the last thing I do.

The movie soon ended with good timing. We all began to grow board of the story line. As the credit began to rise I heard footsteps come down the stairs. I could smell it was Nessie and Alice they both walked in silence and soon disappeared out the door.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Renesmee POV**

Alice and I walked down the stairs in silence and as we passed Jacob and his friends I soon felt sad. We seemed to get along so well why had he looked at me like that before? Was it something I had done or hadn't done? Did he get offended when I didn't say good bye before the movie and ran over to Alice? Maybe I should apologise, I didn't want this to be the last time we would see each other, but I couldn't help but wonder why as we walk out of the theatre. Why did he have such a huge influence on me and why did I want him to accept me so badly. I wanted us to be friends at least anything more would be a gift. I didn't love him but I wanted to. I just didn't know him well enough for me to have feelings that great yet.

"Hey Renesmee wait up!" Jacob said grabbing my hand. He looked worried and searched my eyes as if an answer a waited him there. I was mad at him for the look he had given me before but that all soon melted away with his touch. "Look I'm sorry about before that look wasn't meant for you, I had just smelt something off and well you saw my reaction. I know I hurt your feelings and now I feel like crap because of it so please ease my pain by going out with me."

I stood there in shock for a little while. I had never had a guy do this before. I have had a few ask me out but none admit they were wrong or say sorry for something they had done. He looked worried again and I began to worry if by not replying straight away made him think I hated him.

"I would love to." I said sincerely.

"Really?" He said as a smile began to grow on his face.

"Really," I said smiling to.

"Um, what day are you free next?" Jacob asked dropping my hand beside me.

"I'm free after twelve on Wednesday?" I asked unsure if that was okay.

"That's great so I'll pick you up from work?" Jacob ask as he scratched the his neck.

"That would be fine." I smiling at how cute Jacob looked he seemed so happy.

"It's settled then I'll pick you up at twelve on Wednesday from your work." Jacob said beginning to slowly walk away and as he finished his sentence he turned and ran over to his friends. They all seemed confused but I guess Jacob told them what was going on as I saw their expressions change.

I turned to Alice and saw that she was confused. She would have just heard everything that had just gone on but no idea why.

"It's okay I know him." I said happy that Jacob also desired to be more that just friends. In return Alice just gave me a look that translated 'I know' but maybe I was confused she hadn't met him before and I hadn't told her about him before at the diner so how did she know? Maybe dad told her? Who knows?

We walked into the house and I ran straight up to my room, I desired sleep and some time alone. I hope you heard that dad, I want time alone. Well you could come and talk to me since you will find out any way but only you. I changed into my pyjamas and walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I tried to stop thinking about Jacob but my thoughts slipped. I knew dad had heard a few things but not everything so he was going to be waiting for me. I rinsed my mouth and walked into my room to find my dad sitting on the edge of my bed just as I had suspected.

"I guess you just know me to well kid." Dad said smiling, "So you going to show me what happened at the movies?" I just smiled and walked over to him. I took his hand and started from the beginning. I showed him that stupid blonde kid and Jake saving me. I showed him Jake's expression but not the movie as it went a little long. I then went on to showing him the conversation Jacob and I had after the movies.

"So?" I asked unsure of what dad would think.

"Looks like this guy has feelings for you." Dad said a little annoyed.

"Dad just cause he's from the reservation doesn't mean he's a wolf." I told dad, since he had a thing against them.

"Um Nessie he's pretty big I'm sure he's a wolf and I don't have anything against the wolves as they helped us all a long time ago but there is one I do have a problem with." Dad said.

"Who?" I asked unsure of what to think.

"Never mind..." Dad said. I hated it when he did that. You all know who my wolf is don't you and you guys aren't telling me! I bet that's the wolf you don't like as well!

"We might know..." Dad admitted. "And by the way if you are going out with Jacob and then you find this wolf of yours what are you going to do?"

"Hey just because this wolf is in my dreams doesn't mean he's the love of my life." Dad laughed at what I said, what am I missing? My dad usually replied to this but he just kissed my forehead and left me in peace. I wriggled into my covers and turned off my lamp beside my bed. I soon found sleep and slept peacefully without dreams.

I pulled into the car park and saw Tracy and Ben waiting for me outside. Tracy was eighteen and Ben was nineteen. They were both together and both total pranksters. Tracy had dark brown hair, green eyes and she was a head taller than me and was as thin as a stick. Ben was just as tall as Tracy but was a heavy build; he wasn't anywhere near as buff as Jacob but he was still pretty big. Ben had dusty blonde hair and hazel eyes. They looked rather cute together even though it looked slightly off. They were both already working here when I started and both helped me get used to things. I rather liked them both; they were both really cool friends.

"Well, look who's one minute late." Ben said greeting me as I got out of the car.

"Ohhh, one minute late, bad Renesmee." I said walking over to them.

"Ben, get off her back," Tracy said poking Ben's arm.

"I'm not on her back; I'm leaning on the wall." Ben said in a childish tone. I laughed at them both before walking into the diner. They soon followed and continued with the joking. I grabbed my apron and put it over my black skinny jeans and two shirts. One was a white tank top and the other was a red and black over shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. I took off my beanie and shook the water off, I chose my outfit today against Alice's will. But I didn't care I was comfortable.

Today was Tuesday which meant all I was going to be thinking about was tomorrow and what I was going to be doing with Jacob. That was the problem he didn't tell me what we were doing on this date so I didn't know what to wear tomorrow. It didn't matter, though, I'm sure I would have fun despite what I would wear. I thought of Sunday and smiled without effort.

"What or who are you thinking about?" Tracy said putting her arm around my shoulder.

"Nothing," I said trying to hide my smile.

"No there's something going on I know it." Ben said joining the conversation.

"Ok well I have a date tomorrow, with this guy named Jacob." I said biting my bottom lip.

"And why didn't you tell me this yesterday?" Tracy said a little annoyed.

"Um, this place was pretty packed yesterday. I didn't really get a word in about anything let alone about my date tomorrow." I explain recalling the masses of people.

"Well go Renesmee! She got a date in the first weeks of moving here, that's pretty good." Ben said tugging on one of my plats before greeting the customer that just walked in. And soon after Ben had seated that person people began to flow into the diner.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Please be sure to review and let me know your thoughts! This is being co-written with Jupitterblue and we would love to know how you are enjoying the story so far! The first 11 chapters is all her. From here on out it is a combination of the two of. Please remember to R&R!  
**

Chapter 10

**Jacob POV**

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm going off at ten o'clock. I got up and walked to the shower before my dad or Paul could get to it. I turned on the taps and looked at myself in the mirror as I waited for the water to heat up. My hair was getting longer and needed a cut otherwise I was going to be a very shaggy wolf. I took my shirt off and felt the pad of my carving of Nessie and me on my chest. The strapping was really long on my necklace so I could keep it on when I phased but I had almost forgotten about it over the past few days. I took off my boxers and jumped into the hot water. It would be too hot for most people but for me it was fine but that was because I was a wolf, we were naturally hot so that we could heal fast; in result there were a lot of things that humans found hot that we didn't. I picked up my carving from my chest and studied it. I loved how the wood changed colours from dark brown to a reddish earth colour to complement the different hair colour of Nessie and myself.

"Jacob, hurry up!" Came Paul's voice impatient as always.

"Paul I just got in, besides don't you have your own house yet?" I said washing the dirt out of my hair. I was on patrol last night and of course it was the night the heavens decided to break open so to speak. I was head to toe covered in mud, ok over exaggeration but I was still pretty dirty. I remember running along the treaty line in the hope the Cullens had gone hunting. Along with Renesmee, but nothing.

"Well no Rachel is still looking." Paul said. I quickly washed and jumped out getting dry.

"Hurry up Jake what are you doing? Jacking off or something?" Paul said, oh man was I getting revenge for that one.

"Not funny Paul!" I yelled as I put a fresh shirt on.

"Awe come on, tell me who were you thinking of? Were you thinking of Renesmee cause that's cool you know? She is rather beautiful." Paul said. I was really going beat the snot out of him in a second.

"Paul!" I yelled hoping he would shut up. I was really getting annoyed now. I hated it when Paul was being a pain in the ass.

"So I'm right you were jacking off thinking about Renesmee, that's fine you know because you haven't seen her in ages and you've never actually slept with her... wait you haven't slept with any-" I know how I'm going to shut him up.

"PAUL!" I yelled opening the door really fast throwing my fist at his face. I was satisfied at the Crunch his nose made as my fist connected with it. I soon jumped out of the bathroom and ran to the kitchen. I didn't hear him chase after me but I did hear him curse as he repositioned his nose. He fell for that one too often.

I heard dad's wheel chair come out of his bedroom and roll down the hall. Paul and I had obviously woken dad up.

"What was all that noise about?" Dad asked entering the kitchen.

"Wolf business," I explained. It was nice that dad knew about the pack and I and what we were. If it wasn't for him I would have had the worst time with the whole changing thing. I was really having a tough time with the phasing at the beginning but now I'm the Alpha of my own pack and can control my phasing better than most. Unfortunately for me Paul wasn't one of my members, he still remained loyal to Sam I guess that's why he said what he said. He could get away with it.

"I see," Dad said wheeling over to the kitchen table. I grabbed two bowls from our cupboard as well as the cereal. I filled mine to the brim and Dad's half way before getting out the milk. I poured in enough for the amount of cereal in each bowl before returning the milk to the fridge. I picked up two spoons and walked over to the table making sure not spill my over flowing bowl. I gave dad his bowl and started to eat. I sat down and began to eat in silence; I didn't really pay any attention to the taste of the cereal I just let it flow down my throat.

"Seth told me about tomorrow." I stopped eating. Why was Seth so terrible with secrets?

"What about it?" I asked going back to my cereal.

"What are you going to do with her?" As dad asked this took me by surprise; didn't he know this was our first date? And what was it about today and sexual references?

"Ah dad this is our first date, yeah sure I'm in love with her cause of the whole imprint thing but she doesn't really love me yet." I explained.

"That's not what I meant Jacob Black." Dad said eyeing me off. I should have known better.

"Oh, I'm not sure then..." where was I going to take Renesmee? "I hadn't really thought about it I guess," I said taking our bowls to the sink.

As I went to turn the tap on dad said. "You do realise Paul's in the shower?"

"I know," I replied turning the hot water on so that Paul's shower would turn ice cold. I did say I was going to get him back and I guess that punch as satisfying as it was just wasn't enough. A loud scream filled the house as Paul got the wakeup call he deserved.

"Pay back's a real bitch isn't it!" I yelled I knew Paul could hear me and I turned the tap off. I turned to dad who was just shaking his head at my childishness. "What?" I asked in protest.

"Is this how you act around this girl of yours?" Dad asked.

"Nope," I admitted.

"You know maybe you should bring her down here and show her around the reservation." Dad suggested.

"That might actually work." I said with a smile, the thought of Renesmee and I together for a day made my head spin but that bubble burst when I heard Paul get out of the bathroom. "Bye dad!" I yelled as I ran out the door wanting to get a good head start for when Paul came to kill me. Let's just say this wasn't the first time this has happened. Just these days Paul was all mellow and calm thanks to the whole imprint thing, but I guess I'm the one to talk but I'm still pretty normal but that could also be because I still have to impress Renesmee.

I walked down the beach with my hands in my pockets and followed the voices I could hear in the distance. There was some giggling and some running but what really gave away who it was the usual "Claire no don't go into the- thanks Claire really appreciate it." Quil said joking around with the ten year old girl.

"You look like you just wet your pants!" Claire said rolling on the ground laughing.

"Ha you do!" I said rounding the corner.

"Hey which side are you on?" Quil said beginning to tickle Claire, I watched her attempt to get him off but she was no match for Quil.

"I'm on her side as always." I said walking up to Quil and pinching the spot in between his neck and his shoulder. Quil squealed and jumped off of Claire. "You see Claire that's how you get him off," I said giving a future reference.

"Thanks Jakie!" Claire said jumping on Quil, I laughed and went over and sat on a nearby rock.

I was sure glad Paul hadn't come after me... yet. I wasn't really in the mood to fight. But I still wanted to beat the snot out of him for making those sexual references. That was just Paul though. He always had to think of the grossest thing first. And then we had dad and his great choice of words that made it sound like I was planning on having sex with Renesmee. I did want her physically, to feel her lips locked with mine, her body desiring my touch, the feel of her skin on mine but I knew she didn't feel the same way.

The thought of her wanting me in that way made my heart race and my stomach feel like fuzz. Her wanting to feel my touch and my lips on hers filled my mind. I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like. The taste of her lips, the feel of her hands as it wondered under my shirt, the sound of her heart pound in her chest, the smell of her scent as it filled with hormones that would make me want her even more. The wolf in me wanting her in the most animalistic of ways.

"Jacob?" Quil asked pulling me from my imagination.

"Yeah?" I asked

"You coming?" why did that just come across really wrong?

"Uh...yeah." I answered standing up from my position on the rock.

"So I heard Jakie has a girlfriend." Claire said looking at me with eyes of wonder.

"Hmm I wonder who told you that. And she isn't my girlfriend yet. I hope she will be soon though." I explain looking at Quil.

"So where are you taking her?" Quil asked.

"I'm bringing her here." I said. He just looked at me half surprised, like I had just told him I had committed a crime. "Come on man it's not like she's a full vampire." I said quiet enough that Claire wouldn't hear.

"Well I guess so, you are Alpha and chief so what you say goes." Quil said. It was true I was now both but that much power made me nervous. I didn't know what to do or how to be a leader but I was getting used to it. I had six years to get used to it but I was too depressed to care. Now that the Cullens had returned from where ever they had went I was able to fit back into my role as both Alpha and Chief even though I still didn't like them both. It was easier when someone else did it. But if Sam was still my Alpha I would hardly get to see Renesmee, so these things have their advantages.

"Well you do know Rachel has invited some of us to have dinner at your place?" Quil said grabbing Claire and chucking her onto his back, she giggled as she was unprepared for his attack.

"No I didn't know Rachel had done this, but I guess that's why dad suggested Nessie coming over tomorrow." I said.

"Hey Quil can we go to Forks, they have this really cool dress shop there?" Claire asked knowing Quil would say yes, he would do anything to make her happy.

"Sure maybe Jake can come to?" Quil asked looking at me.

"Yeah why not." I said.

"Yay!" Claire screamed so loud the surrounding houses would have heard her.

Claire pointed out which store she wanted to go to, and I pulled into the closest spot I could before turning the car off and jumping out. Quil and Claire soon followed. I laughed when I saw Claire dragging Quil into the shop she wanted to go in. I ran after not wanting to get left behind. Well Claire was right when she said dress shop because that was all this shop had in it - dresses. It had anywhere from casual to formal dresses and most of them were unique. Claire looked like a kid in a candy store as she started looking at dresses. She stared at each one in complete awe, and Quil laughed at her. She heard him and punched him; he faked a wince to keep her happy.

"You know if you just tried on the dress I picked out for you we would be gone by now." Came the familiar voice of a girl from around the corner. I followed it and sure enough I found Renesmee sitting on a chair opposite the changing rooms. She had her hair in the plats she had worn when I had first seen her and just like last time most of her hair was falling out. She was in skin tight jeans – what were they called? – And a tank top. But on the back of the chair was a red and black button up shirt.

"But I don't like the colour of the one you chose," a girl said from inside the changing rooms.

"But you don't know how it looks because you haven't tried it on." Renesmee said shaking her head.

"Hello stranger," I said leaning on the wall. She turned her head and smiled. It made me smile, to know she was happy to see me made my heart pound.

"What are you, stalking me?" Nessie asked getting up from the chair grabbing the shirt from it. She walked over to me and pulled a piece of hair from her face.

"Stalking is such an ugly word don't you think, I prefer the words obsessive shadowing." I said laughing when she did, I was glad I didn't have to change for her, she liked me for who I was... but she didn't know who I was.

"What are you doing here?" Renesmee asked biting her lip. I loved it when she did that I also loved it when she blushed, it was cute.

"I'm here with Quil and Claire." I said pointing behind me. Nessie reached up onto her toes to see passed me, she then smiled. I bet Claire was doing something funny to Quil.

"I see," Renesmee said coming down from her toes.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked looking over to the changing rooms and then back to Ness.

"I'm here with my friend Tracy; she's picking out a dress for her sister's wedding." Renesmee said. As she finished her friend Tracy walked out from the changing rooms in a pink and white dress, it looked odd on her as she was too skinny.

"Tracy it doesn't work, you don't have the material to fill out that dress, try the one I picked out." Renesmee said sending her friend back into the changing rooms, "Sorry about that."

"No problem." I said staring at her, not just her eyes but I let my eyes wander and studied her.

"Jakie who's this?" I heard Claire ask as she tugged at my shirt. I looked down at her to see she was full of wonder and then it occurred to me that Claire was only a year older than Nessie even though Ness looked seven years older.

"Renesmee this is Claire, Claire this is Renesmee." I said introducing them to each other. Renesmee held out her hand and said "Nice to meet you Claire."

"Nice to meet you" Claire said taking Renesmee's hand. Claire smiled and looked at me before returning to Renesmee, "So you're Jacob's girlfriend." Claire said. I thought I told her we weren't that far yet.

"Ah Claire I told you this not too long ago..." I said hoping she would remember the beach.

"I know I know you guys aren't that close yet even though you want to be, I remember Jake." That was embarrassing, she was worse than Seth. I have to remember to be careful what I say around Claire because this was awkward. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"I see," Renesmee looked like she was trying not to laugh "So you want me to be your girlfriend?" she said in a playful tone.

"This is embarrassing." I said looking down at Claire with an 'I'm going to get you back for that one' look. She just smiled back.

"Don't worry about it, its fine." Renesmee said giggling as she did. It was really cute. What I would give to know what she was thinking. "But I do kinda have this one rule... nothing set in stone till after the first date. Which is tomorrow; so I guess you're just going to have to wait."

"Hmm that's going to be hard but I think I can manage." I said looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Hello..." Quil said coming up behind Claire and squeezing her shoulders. She laughed her high pitch squeaky laugh.

"Hello..." Renesmee said "Hey you were at the movies, I remember you."

"Yeah I was, hi I'm Quil." Quil said extending his arm towards Nessie.

"I'm Renesmee, but from what I've heard you already know that." Nessie said looking at me and smiling. It was playful and inviting.

"Yeah Jake doesn't shut up about you." Quil said. You really have to love your friends.

"Hmm sounds like someone I know." Tracy, Nessie's friend said walking out of the changing rooms. She was in a full length dress that was a coffee colour. Renesmee paused. Once again you've got to love your friends. I guess I wasn't the only one couldn't wait till tomorrow. It was a bit of a confidence booster to know that she liked me to. I smiled trying to hold back the laughter that was building in my chest but Quil didn't succeed and let a soft 'ha' leave his mouth. Renesmee turned to her friend and said "See that one is nice."

"I guess you were right." Tracy said happy with what she was wearing. I personally didn't care but she did look nice.

"Are you getting it?" Renesmee asked

"Yeah!" Tracy said once again retracting to the changing rooms. Renesmee turned around with a smile stretched across her face.

"Claire, have you found anything you like?" Quil asked Claire.

"Nope not yet, I don't know what to get." Claire said crossing her arms.

"Maybe I can help you with that..." Nessie said walking off to the casual dresses "What size are you?"

"Extra small." Claire squealed. Renesmee took a quick look at Claire and then started looking through the dresses. Quil and I shared a glance that pretty much spelled out 'Girly stuff. Help me!' until we broke it of course. Renesmee picked out a yellow dress. It was tiny but Claire was tiny. Claire went up behind her and Renesmee put it up against Claire to see if it would work. They both smiled and then of course Quil and I smiled at them.

"Go try it on." Renesmee told Claire and she ran into the changing rooms with the dress. And as Claire went in Renesmee's friend Tracy came out. She seemed to take a really long time to get changed but that was a good thing for me I guess, I got to spend more time with Renesmee.

"Well I'm ready when you are." Tracy said walking up to the counter to purchase her new dress.

"Well I guess I got to go." Renesmee said giving me an apologetic smile. She put her over shirt on and then pulled a beanie out of her back pocket and put it on also.

"See you tomorrow then." I said smiling back at her as she began to walk out the door she stopped and turned around "Tell Claire I would love to see her in the dress, pictures will suffice." She said before she walked out the door Tracy was holding open for her.

I jumped out of the rabbit and slammed the door shut. I could see Rachel's car and knew she would be home. Great I was going to another talk about the way I treat Paul and how I should respect that she loved him and hated the way we always fought. But it's not my fault if Paul decided to push my buttons in order to get the shower. I walked to the front door and could hear Rachel talking to Paul about a house. Great she finally found something she liked. Hopefully that meant no more Paul because they've only been looking for the past seven years. But Rachel did have this thing about buying something that was perfect and nothing less, plus they had to save up.

I opened the door and walked in, Rachel and Paul stopped their conversation and waited till I was out of the room, and it wasn't like I wouldn't be able to hear them through the wall. But I guess it's nice to think you have some privacy.

There was still some leftover chicken in the fridge from lasts night's dinner. I got it out and stuck it in the microwave for a minute. I could smell the chicken cooking and hear it cracking and popping from the heat. The smell made me realize my hunger and I couldn't wait to sink my teeth into the chicken. I ignored what Paul and Rachel were saying because I really didn't care, I was just glad I wasn't about to get the 'talk'.

The buzzer on the microwave went off and I took the chicken out. I started picking at it taking small pieces off at a time. I usually ate all my food to fast because of a wolf thing – we all ate too much to fast – but today slow seemed like the way to go.

As I ate I thought back to the shop. Renesmee seemed so casual and upbeat she seemed to be more herself, she always looked beautiful but today she seemed more down to earth, more free. Maybe she dressed herself today because I remember the way Alice and Rosalie dressed her and it usually stayed the same. Just dresses got shorter and shirts got tighter. But today she looked more earthbound. Maybe she got around Alice's and Rosalie's hold. I didn't mind both ways worked for me.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Renesmee POV**

"You look beautiful," Jacob said as I climbed out of my car; he closed his door and walked over to me stepping so close I became pinned between the car and Jake. Yes I have a car and yes I know how to drive it. Its black, its fast and it's mine. But I had this impression Jacob wanted it to be his since we took my car and left his at the diner.

"Thank you," I said drawing my attention to Jacob. He was wearing denim shorts with a grey shirt, very casual; it made me feel a little overdressed. But I always felt overdresses when Alice was dressing me. I don't even know what label it was I gave up on checking a long time ago all I knew was that I wasn't prepared for the surprise attack awaiting me as I stepped out of the shower this morning; make-up, hair spray and shoes was defiantly not on my list of things to prepare me for my date with Jacob. I know most girls are all for looking their best but something tells me that I don't have to be anyone but myself with Jacob. I felt safe with him like you would if you hung out with your brother or best-friend. I felt like I had known him for years and this left me wondering why?

"Now I know this isn't what you would really call a first date but, I couldn't really decide where to take you. Plus my friends were dying to get to know you and you know how friends can be, as soon as they get a bright idea in their head they can be very persistent." Jacob said, did I say said, let me change that, the words that just came out of his mouth was more like vomit. Completely useless explanations that made his nervousness even more transparent against his mouth. It was cute though very cute.

"What?" Jacob 'said' as I could finally hear the light giggle that had escaped from my lips. I couldn't help myself, they way his eyes danced on mine nervously searching to see if he had just made things very awkward and the way his lips pressed together like his teeth had stapled them together made me laugh. He seemed so worried, like he thought he wasn't good enough.

Well that made two of us then.

"You seem worried." I said letting a smile linger on my lips.

"Very," Jacob said in the same stumbling tone.

"Why?" I said with a sudden urge to help him in any way possible. It was strange, I had never felt a pull this strong before; I had to help him, no I needed to. Almost the feeling I had when I remembered the wolf, the desperate need to do anything, say anything, become anything just to see a smile return to his face.

"I just feel like I haven't done enough." Jacob said confirming my earlier thoughts.

"You've done everything. Yes this may not be the most romantic evening, but it's different. And I like it." I said hoping my words were good enough. And without thinking I reached my hand out and let my fingers become entangled in his. His skin was hot against mine but for the first time in a long time I didn't feel strange, I felt normal. I knew my skin was hotter than most people's by a long shot but his was perfect. Warm russet perfection hanging off his body. His body. I really needed to let my eyes wonder more often because if I thought his skin was perfection I was wrong, his skin was just the icing on the cake. The way his shirt clung to his chest made the shirt look out of place on his skin. He looked like he was made to wear just his skin and nothing else; shorts in dire need but apart from that I didn't know why he was fully clothed.

Did I seriously just think that?

Renesmee why _wouldn't_ you think that?

"Well come on then." Jacob said leading me to a small red house snapping me from my little perve session. As I looked at it I felt a strong sense of Déjà Vous. Stronger than that moment in the Diner when we first met. I tried to think of why it seemed so familiar but I just couldn't get my head around why. But just like last time I suppressed that feeling and just went with the date.

Jacob turned the handle and led me through the lounge room and into the kitchen where an old man in a wheel chair, a young tall man and a girl were all seated. I felt a sudden wave of embarrassment flow over me like lava as blood raced to my cheeks. I knew I was going to meet his friends but I didn't realise this included his family to.

"Ah Renesmee this is Billy, my dad," Jacob said pointing to the man in the wheel chair. "This is Rachel my older sister and this is Paul, Rachel's boyfriend." Jacob continued pointing to the others.

"Hi," I said shyly, hoping I could make a decent first impression since Jacob was throwing me into the deep end of the pool. I always thought you introduced the family after a few months of dating not a few days.

"Nice to see you Renesmee, I'm glad you're finally here Jacob hasn't shut up about you." Billy said making fun of his son.

"Oh you thought you had it bad," Paul said making me believe that what Billy said had a double meaning of some sort. I guess it was an inside joke.

"So Renesmee I hope you like shepherd's pie, because I've been working on it all morning. It's Jakes favourite." Rachel said poking fun at Jacob. I could smell the blood rise in his cheeks. It was funny how I could smell where blood travelled. I guess in some ways I could almost read minds because of it. For instants if blood rises the person is embarrassed, if blood drains from the person's face they're scared, if blood rushed to a person's hand they were nervous and if blood rushed below the belt, well I guess that's self explanatory.

Back to Rachel's comment, shepherd's pie yum I hadn't had that in years, almost six if I counted correctly.

"I love shepherd's pie I remember I used to love it as a kid, haven't had it in a while though." I said watching Paul's eyes snap towards me like I had only mentioned half the story.

"That's great; well it should be done in about an hour so Jake if you want to go get the rest of the pa-boys for me and tell them that lunch is about done." Rachel said. What was she about to say? I didn't hear enough to know what that word could have been. Now is it just me or do these people act just like my parents?

"Sure I'll go and get them; I was going to introduce Renesmee to the guys anyway." Jacob said giving me a small wink when he mentioned my name.

"We'll see you when you get back, and it was nice meeting you Renesmee." Rachel said as Jacob led me out of the house.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Renesmee's POV**

"So," I started as I followed Jacob down the porch steps. "This has been an interesting first date."

_ARGH! Why did I just say that!_ I thought as I watched Jacob reach behind his neck in what looked like a nervous twitch.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just was really excited to have you meet my family, I don't know."

My heart ached when I saw that his smile he had been wearing since he picked me up had disappeared. I didn't like the fact that I hurt him or made him sad. He reached down and intertwined our fingers as he began to lead me toward the direction of the beach. The day was cool and wet, usual standard for Forks. The two of us walked not saying a word.

"You're friends, where are they?" I asked when we came to the rocky beach that didn't have very many people on it.

"Forget them," Jacob said. "How about I try to rectify this date?"

I smiled at the word date. "Okay, what do you have in mind?"

"What's your favourite colour?" Jacob asked and I looked up at him in confusion.

"You want to play twenty questions?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Why not? I don't know you very well but for some reason it feels like I've known you my whole life."

"Hmm," I chewed on my lips as I thought of the colour of the wolf in my dreams. It was not until the dreams started that I realized my attachment to the different colours of brown. "Brown."

I watched as Jacob smirked. "Browns a nice colour."

For the next hour the two of us walked hand and hand up and down the beach as we asked questions. I learned that he has never been outside the small town, his mother passed away when he was young; Rachel's twin is married to a surfer. And the one thing that I found really odd is that he has never dated. As in turn he found out more about me. More than I have ever told anyone in my life. Except for the big family secret. I didn't understand it though. It was so easy to talk to him and when he held my hand I felt warmth, something that I never feel in a household of cold as stone vampires.

Yet, deep down, as much as I enjoyed Jacob's company I knew that I would have to end this. As crazy as it sounds my heart already belonged to someone else. A wolf at that.

I didn't realize how long we have been walking until Jacob led me over to a large white washed driftwood that was perfect for sitting on. Even with the overcast skies, I could tell that the sun was beginning set.

"We missed your sisters cooking," I murmured.

"She'll understand, don't worry about it."

I chewed on my lip as I thought back to what my dad said the other day. "Can I ask you a question?"

He looked at me and his dark brown eyes appeared to be looking right through my soul. It sent shivers down my spine. "Yeah, you can ask me anything. Even though I think we already asked every question in the book."

I smiled at his easy nature but that smile quickly faded as I realized that this was never going to go beyond that of friendship. "Are there any wolves around here?"

I watched his facial expression as it changed from fear, to happiness to confusion before he finally answered. "Um…yeah, it's the forest after all. Why do you ask?"

I shrug my shoulders as I looked out over the ocean. The waves crashed against the shore line and moved along the rocks was peaceful. I didn't realize it until then at how much at peace I really was. All my life I have always felt lost, confused, like something was missing. It wasn't until I found that box with the bracelet that I began to feel at peace. Like there was someone or something out there looking for me just like I was looking for him.

"Just a dream I've been having, that's all," I said in a quiet voice.

I felt a finger on my chin as Jacob moved my face up to look into my eyes. "You want to tell me about it?" Jacob said as his eyes bored into mine.

I shook my head. "It's stupid actually. Forget I brought it up."

I heard Jacob take in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I can let you know that my people think the wolves as sacred. They are there to protect the ones they love. So if you're seeing this wolf in your dreams he's there for a reason. He loves you and will protect you no matter what."

I smiled at the fact that my wolf loved me and wanted to protect me.

At that moment I heard a grumbling noise coming from Jacob and looked over to him to see a sheepish smile form on his face. "I guess that means it time to eat?" I asked.

"Yeah," he stood up and held his hands out to me. I took hold of them as he pulled me up.

We were so close to each other. The feeling of butterfly's whipped around in my stomach as I watched him lick his lips. I could tell that his eyes were on my own lips. Part of me wanted him to close the gap while another part of me felt like if I did so I would think I'm cheating.

I turned my head to let my gaze drop from his intense eyes. "Then I guess it's time to head back to your house." I said as we began to walk back to his small red house that I swear I had seen somewhere before.

A few minutes later we were back on the porch of the red house and I could hear more voice's than the three that were there earlier. I felt nervous at the idea of meeting more of Jacob's friends.

"I guess the boys found themselves over here without having the need for me to ask," Jacob said with a chuckle as he opened the door.

I stopped at the threshold with Jacob holding my hand as I took in the scene before me. The small house was packed with men. Most of which I have seen with Jacob at the movies the other day.

"Well, look at who finally decides to grace us with his presence," Paul said loudly making the rest of the guys turn their attention toward Jacob and me.

I heard a smack on Paul's chest as Rachel walked in front of him warning him. "I was beginning to worry. Thought the two of you had run away or something."

I smiled at the easiness of Rachel's remark and the way she put me at ease. "Yeah, sorry, we just got to talking."

Rachel returned my smile. "No worries. I made plenty of food. You would not believe how hard it is to keep them away when they smell it."

I learned that night throughout dinner that everyone in the house seemed to be on edge. Their eyes flittering around like they were hiding something. Little jokes were mentioned that appeared to have more meaning or known to the insider. I felt out of place but at the same time I never felt more like at home. I enjoyed talking to Seth and Quil again and meeting Embry who I found out to be Jacob's best friends.

I felt a vibration in my pocket and reached to grab my phone. I groaned internally when I saw the caller ID. I liked the freedom that I had all day now that reality set in and I knew that Dad was bound to make an appearance.

"I think it's time for me to head home," I said quietly as I stood up.

Jacob stood up from the couch ending the conversation he was having with Embry. "I guess it is getting pretty late. Sorry."

I smiled as everyone started to say goodbye to me and Jacob and I walked out of the house. "I really had fun. Your friends and family seem really nice."

Jacob opened the passenger door open for me as I climbed into my car so I could take him take back to the diner to retrieve his car. The ride was silent except for the radio playing softly in the background. My mind wandered the entire trip to the diner. The feeling of peace and security of being in Jacob's presence was calming but at the same time I feared it.

"I hope that I can see you again," Jacob said shaking my thoughts.

"Yeah, me too, I had fun," I said I reached for the door handle.

I froze when I felt a hot hand on my opposite wrist. I turned to see that he was so close to me again. I closed my eyes knowing now that this had to end. I was getting too close to someone that could never be. I was immortal after all. I can't be having feelings for a mortal, human boy.

"Jacob," I whispered. "I can't do this. Not right now. I can't hurt you like this. Not when there's someone else."

"Who?" Jacob asked, his expression made me think he already knew who I was going to say, but how could he.

"No one you know." I said.

I watched as rejection flashed though his eyes as he slowly sat himself up and got out of my car. He closed the door and I watched as the first guy that I have literally felt a spark with in my short eight years of life get into his car and drove away; as I watched his car I couldn't help but feel a part of me getting torn away. Too bad my heart already belongs to someone else.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Jacob POV**

Alright, now I had to do something. And I don't care how much the Cullens hated me for doing this but Nessie has the right to know. She is now hurt thinking she has to choose between human me or wolf me, and since I haven't had any contact from her or her mother I was guessing they still weren't tell. I thought all of this as I drove down the road faster than I should have been. But this was about Nessie's happiness. When I saw her face last night I knew she was torn about this, I'm guessing it was a result of the imprinting. She had feelings for me I knew that in this form and the next and I had to tell her that she didn't have to choose. That I was here to protect her and love like I had said the day before. I had tried so hard to drop subtle hints but I guess she really didn't catch on.

I pulled into _their_ drive way and I could already smell that sweet disgusting scent of death. It burned my nose and the urge to phase was unbelievable but I couldn't not while I had some explaining to do. Maybe my showing up out of the blue could trigger a memory, since she thought I didn't know where she lived.

I was sure they could hear me by now and I had to be prepared for the welcome party that I was sure was waiting humbly for me at their door. But as I pulled up at their house nothing. Even as I looked through the glass that covered their house instead of walls, I couldn't see any of them. I got out and looked around just to be sure and as I rounded around to their back porch I could smell their tracks fading away into the forest. _Well I'll just have to wait for them here I guess. Their scents were weak so I'm guessing they should be back shortly._ I thought taking a place on their wall But _didn't Edward and Bells have a house of their own, maybe Nessie was there._

And then I could hear it; the soft whimpers of the girl I love filled the air almost as dominate as her scent. I began to run following the soft noise of pain and trail of vanilla and jasmine. I quickened my pace knowing she was near; I could almost taste the cinnamon at the back of my throat, burning at my lips. I was going to fix this now, to stop the pain she was in. I didn't care if she hated me for doing this as long as she knew the truth. And then I saw her. Cuddled up on a rock in the fetal position, murmuring to herself.

"You know you don't have to choose Nessie." I said closing the distance between us in three huge strides.

She jumped as she turned around to see me. She was shocked but I didn't know if it was from her figuring things out, at me being here or if I had just scared her as she thought she was alone.

"What did you just say?" She said looking up at me because by this point I was now touring over her protectively.

"You don't –" was all I managed to get out as Nessie cut me off. "No, not that. What did you call me?"

_That's what she was shocked about? The name I called her_ I thought to myself until I realized I called her Nessie and not Renesmee. I hadn't called her Nessie these last few days and if I did I could have finished this sooner. _Damn, okay Jake, time to reply, _I thought but I had no idea how. All I could do was stare back at her hoping that she remembered.

"How do you know that name?" She said getting up from her place on the ground. Now this I could answer.

"I was the one that gave it to you, Nessie." I said tucking a lock of her stray hair behind her ear before walking towards the woods. I think now was a good time to phase.

**Renesmee POV**

"I was the one that gave it to you, Nessie."" Jacob said and with those words I felt everything flooding back like some had just opened the flood water gates in my brain. I could remember everything. The moment we first met, the first time we went hunting together, the games of hide and seek we would play like the time from my dreams, the moment he gave me the charm bracelet I held in my hand and also the most distinctive memory, the moment I moved away. The last time I had seen Jacob as a child almost six years ago today. I could remember his face of pure grief as daddy shut the door on my face, stopping me from saying I'll miss you. All I could do was watch as he put a hand up to the window wet from wiping tears from his face. I hoped that one day I would find my way back to his arms so that he could hold me again once more and that I could tell him that everything would be alright. I started to feel my dress get wet from tears as I placed my hand up to mirror his through the glass, I wanted to just touch him so I could show him that I was going to miss him but all I could do is hope that my power worked through glass.

As I came back to reality I saw a wolf and not just any wolf, my wolf step out from the surrounding trees. I found myself reaching my hand up like the last time I had seen him. I wanted to show him what I was robbed of doing last time. It didn't take long for Jacob to catch on and walk over to me. I hadn't forgotten how big the wolves were I just thought since I was bigger now that they wouldn't have seemed as big but as Jacob placed his paw gently against my hand I couldn't help but take in the sheer size of him. His paw alone made my hand look like twig at that.

But with that aside I closed my eye and remembered back to the last time we were together. I showed him every thought that went through my mind, every tear that left my face and every beat of my aching heart. I showed how I wished to touch him to show him how much I would miss him and finally I showed him how much it hurt to be torn away from him as the car drove away. As I opened my eyes I noticed my vision was slightly blurred from tears as they trickled down my face but I could also see that Jacob's eyes were still closed. Obviously thinking about what I had just shown him. But what I did notice was the water marks in his fur trailing down from his eyes. He was crying?

"Jacob," I whispered as I threw my arms around his neck feeling his soft fur again. I had forgotten how nice and soft his fur was, it was like a preheated blanket ready for you to throw yourself into. I could hear his steady heart beat begin to race from my touch and I couldn't help but smile as I smelled his blood rise to his face. I hugged him for what seemed like hours but I was sure it was only seconds. And as I pulled away I took in a deep breath holding in his scent hoping I would never be robbed of a life without him again. I watched as Jacob ran over towards the trees and I knew that he was going to phase back.

Less than a minute later Jacob walked out from the trees fully clothed. I could distinctly remember him only wearing shorts back when I was small and oh how I wanted him to do it again. Like I said on our date, Jacob was made to wear his skin and nothing else. I gulped at the thought of seeing him naked, I longed for it but I also knew it would take a while since I had only just found out he was my wolf. Why hadn't I remembered him before, the moment I looked at him I should have known?

"So now you remember?" Jacob said joking around before turning serious. "I would have told you sooner but your –" I had to cut him off.

"Mom," I said smelling her approaching along with the others. I guess this hunting trip was over and they all had some serious explaining to do. Why didn't they tell me? They all had more than enough time to. Even last night when I came home crying because I knew I had just hurt someone I cared about. They wanted me to forget, they wanted me to give up.

"Yeah how did you know she was the one that said I wasn't allowed to tell you?" Jacob said. I knew her bringing me here was too good to be true. Find him by myself my ass, more like get her heart broken so we can go back to our normal lives.

"No mom as in she's back," I explain looking at him with the look of 'you might want to leave now'.

"Promise I'll see you soon." Jacob said. I just nodded in response thinking 'yeah it might be sooner than you think.'


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Renesmee's POV**

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. Jacob's scent was still powerful in the air after he had left. A scent that even after all this time I think I could recognize anywhere even with all the lies and heart ache. Another scent, or scents came to me and I knew I had to think fast. The _hunting_ party was not too far off and dad was bound to pick up on my thoughts. At the mention of the family my eyes sprang open and my feet began to move. I didn't have time to think anymore. I saw red as ran to the house and up the stairs to my room. For the first time in a long time I was thankful that Alice wasn't able to see me. It will be hard enough with dad and Uncle Jasper.

The memories that shifted through my mind and into Jacob's was eye opening. He was my wolf. He was the one that was meant to love, protect and to take care of me. Even from the first sight of him, moments after my birth I knew that he was mine and what did my family do – they ripped him away from me. The more I thought about it the angrier I became. I remembered that day when dad and mom put me into the car, tears streaming down my face. All I wanted was to be with Jacob. I didn't understand why we were leaving. The nights, months, maybe into the years that followed were nothing but nightmares. Waking up in tears screaming for _my _Jacob. Eventually though my mind shut off and tucked him away into the farthest crevices of my brain. He was always there. I just didn't know it.

I didn't know where I was going but I did know I was done with the lies, the manipulation. _They _planned this. Part of me wanted answers while the other part of me wanted to get out before they made an appearance. I grabbed my suitcase from the closest and began to throw clothes into it. When I packed all I could from the closet I moved to the dresser to grab stuff from there. Finally I moved to under the bed and pulled out the fireproof box that held all important documents for me. I took the Black Card, untraceable by all as well.

I reached on the desk for my phone, wallet and keys and then I was out the bedroom door and climbing down the stairs. The front door opened and I stopped with my foot hovering over the final step. My family, all eight of them stood still as statues as they took in the bag that I was carrying in my hands.

"What's going on?" Mom asked.

I turned my attention to her. One of the last things that Jacob said to me when he was leaving was that it was her. It was her decision to leave. The red I saw earlier inflamed into an inferno of heat. I finished my decent of the stairs and stood eye level with her. I saw the rest of the family move off to the living room leaving just my parents and me alone in the front hall.

I looked at my mother and I didn't know who she was. My hand lifted on its own accord and a resounding smack was heard through the entire house as my hand made contact with her cheek. I watched as she put her hand over the spot on her face that I knew hurt my hand more than it hurt her face.

"Renesmee," Dad's voice was stern. "What has gotten into you? Apologize now."

I turned my attention to him. I could feel my body calming but I didn't want calm. I wanted to be mad, pissed, angry, and hurt. "Don't Uncle Jasper!"

"Honey, what did I do?" Mom asked and I looked at her again.

_You have got to be kidding me. She literally has no clue_.

"You lied," I seethed. "It was you. You hated the fact that he was mine and you took him away from me. For months I screamed wanting him back and you did nothing. You turned your back on him and on me."

Mom shook her head in confusion. "I'm not following."

I threw my hands in the air and turned around and saw the whole family was now looking at me. "I know the truth. I know that Jacob Black is my wolf. What did you guys think? That I would forget about him? Come here and after I found what I was looking for, you would pack me up again and leave. Pretend that all of this wasn't real and spin another lie to me."

"He wasn't supposed to tell you…"

I pursed my lips together. "Oh, don't you dare tell me what he wasn't supposed to tell me. For your information he told me nothing. I remembered. All of it. Even down to the bonding of the imprint. I remember that day when you jumped Seth after finding out Jacob imprinted on me. You hated it. But it's strange how not a couple of months later you wanted him to run away with me if the standoff with the Volturi didn't go so well. And then all of a sudden things died down and you packed me up and took me away."

"Ness, honey, why don't you calm down," Aunt Rose said as she came over and put a hand on my shoulder.

I side stepped her and shrugged out of her embrace. "And you, I know you were all for moving. After all you hated Jacob with a passion."

I watched as Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Honey, he's nothing but a dog. He didn't deserve you."

I shook my head. So that's what most of them thought. I didn't deserve him and that he was a dog. "Well, all of you are wrong. I do deserve him. He's the only one that that has been open and honest with me."

I looked at each person of my so called family. Realizing that deep down they all played a part in this.

"So, when were you all going to tell me the truth?"

The house was silent. The only sound was that of my hummingbird flutter of a heartbeat.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. None of you ever gave a damn about what I thought. About what I needed."

"You were young, Renesmee," My father started and that's when I realized that he was more at blame for all of this than mom was.

"And you," I took a step closer to him and I watched as he flinched slightly. "You saw everything in my head. All those years. Even the last couple of weeks since coming here. You've seen and known who Jacob was in my head and you never told me. You saw the conflict of me falling in love," I heard someone hiss at the word love but chose to ignore it. "With him while my heart belonged to the wolf. And you did nothing."

I turned to around to grab my bag. I was done.

"Where you going young lady?" Dad said.

"Away from here and away from you."

"You are not leaving this house."

I took a step toward the door. Dad crossed his arms over his chest and stared me down.

"Edward, let her go," Alice said quietly.

I watched as he glanced in her direction. The silent conversation that I have grown accustomed to over the years not phasing me. After a second he moved to the side. Mom crumbled to the floor holding her face in her hands. I knew that if she could cry, she would be doing so. And the sad thing I don't think I really cared. I reached down and turned the handle. I took a deep breath.

I looked behind me one last time. "You all played a role in this, one way or another. Every choice and decision you made had a consequence. You all shattered not only my heart but Jacob's as well. You stole my childhood away from me. I was never happy. I may have been smiling on the outside but I was dead inside. Jacob was the only one that ever made me feel true happiness."

I knew that the next thing that will spill from my mouth will hurt them a thousand times over. "You are all nothing but selfish, soulless monsters."

I walked out the door slamming it shut behind me. It didn't take long for the yelling and the dry sobbing to begin. I think I even heard a few smacks. I raced to the garage and climbed into my car. I turned out of the driveway and went in the direction of La Push. The pull that I have felt many times before tightening around my heart dragging me towards _him_.

I reached up and wiped the few stray tears from my eyes. I took a deep breath and for the first time in a long time I felt like I was able to breathe again. Granted this may have been one of my more stupid ideas but I knew without a doubt I couldn't keep living in a house full of vampires that would do nothing but lie to me.

I slowed down as I crossed the border into La Push. A sense of peace washed over me. I followed the coast line until I came to the small red house. I turned the car off and climbed out of the car. Walking up the steps of the porch felt like a walk on the Green Mile. He was my only option. If he rejected me now all of the stuff that happened back home would be for nothing. The door opened before I even had a chance to knock. Jacob stood there with no shirt on, only his cut off blue jeans.

"Jacob," I whispered and that's when the real tears began.

I realized then as he put his arms around me and held me to his warm body that he was my home. I was home. I finally felt whole. Not lost and floating in space. He was holding me to the earth the way things were always meant to be. I knew without a doubt that if I never found his bracelet and the quest to find my wolf didn't happen that we would have found one another eventually.

"Nessie," he breathed as his large hands rubbed my back. "What happened?"

"I left," I said into his chest. "I packed up some clothes and I left."

I put my hand up to his check and showed him what happened back at home. Finally I showed him a picture of his house with a question mark. It was my way of asking if I can stay here.

"I don't have anywhere else to go," I said. "But if it's a problem I can get a hotel or something."

"No, you don't even need to ask twice. But I will tell you it will be tight fit here. Definitely not a Cullen Mansion," he chuckled wiping a stray tear from my cheek.

"I'm not a Cullen anymore," I said as I turned to look him in the eye. "I knew from the first time I saw you; rather it was when I was a baby only hours old or when I saw you for the first time again at the diner that I was yours and my family hated that fact."

A hand came up and cupped my check. Our eyes locked. It was like seeing each other for the first time.

"You have always been _my_ Nessie and I have always loved you," he started. "Never for one second think that while you were away from me that I never stopped loving you or thinking about you."

"I love you, Jacob, always have, and always will."

Our lips touched then. A searing fire pulsed through us. An electric jolt that should have been painful but wasn't. We were connected and I'll be damned if I was ever going to let go of him now.

A howl came through on the other side of the forest. Jacob pulled away and cocked his head to the side. He took a deep breath and that's when I recognized the scent of my family.

"They followed me. I can't believe it," I backed away from Jacob and walked down the steps and started to run in the direction the scent.

"Ness, they can't cross the treaty line," Jacob started. "And they know that. If they cross it's a violation and I could be forced to act."

The two of us ran through the forest. At some point Jacob must have phased because I saw my beautiful wolf running alongside me. I looked behind me and gasped when I saw two others following. All four of us skidded to a halt when we came upon the invisible line. I saw _Edward_ pacing the line with _Bella_.

"I've come to take my daughter back home, dog," Edward's voice dripped with venom.

I watched as Jacob phased in front of me, pulling his shorts on at the same time. He came to take his place by my side and pulled me into him protectively.

"She made her choice."

Edward hissed and took a step closer to the line. The wolves growled, their teeth showing.

"She's protected here. The wolves have their orders."

"She's not yours Jake," Bella called out. "She's mine. I want her back. This was a huge mistake coming back here. She was perfectly fine not remembering you."

I looked at her in shock. After all I said not even an hour ago, she had the audacity to still think that she was in the right.

"Fine," I yelled. "You think I was fine? I was slowly dying Bella." I turned and began to make my way back to the Blacks. "You're not parents anymore. You never disserved to be."


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you to those that have reviewed I really appreciate it! The next couple of chapters are going to be rocky for the wolves and the Cullens and I promise things are going to be getting explained. Again, Jupitterblue and I do not own anything and that this story is being co-written together. Everything belongs to SM! Remember to review and give me your thoughts and ideas!**

Chapter 15

**Jacob's POV**

I sat on the couch with my mind wandering to all sorts of possibilities. Part of my brain was telling me that I will never see Nessie again. That when the Cullens came back from hunting and she confronts them, Bella and Edward would string some more lies together and the family will be packed up and out of the house faster than I could blink. Yet, the other half of my mind, the half that is connected to my heart knew that I would see Nessie again. She promised after all. I mean, her memories were so strong as they were projected into my mind. I forgot what it was like at first but as soon as I saw everything flash through her hand and end up in my head I never felt more relaxed and relieved.

I put the TV changer down on the coffee table when I felt her. It amazed me that I was able to feel her before I could even hear her. I stood up when the pull around my heart tightened. I started to walk to the door when I began to hear the car. I opened the door when I was able to smell her just beyond my reach.

I took a quick breath upon seeing her on my front porch. Relieved that she was here and not with her family packing everything up and leaving me like the lost puppy that I know I would have become. But my heart lurched forward when she said my name and collapsed into my chest. The tears that came out of her eyes and molded to my bare chest brought shivers. I wasn't sure what these tears were. I did know that she was hurting. She showed me everything and I admit it was hard to not go over there and give them a piece of my own mind. But when she said that she left and she had nowhere to go and if she could stay with me I knew without a doubt that I would never let go again.

And the kiss. Oh, my God. She tasted and smelled better than I ever thought possible. Even though it was short and sweet, fireworks were flying like it was the Fourth of July. I wanted more of her but the howl in the forest made us both step back. I knew that howl. It was an alert that a vampire was getting close to our land. I inhaled the same time she did and we both knew who the howl was alerting us to.

I followed Ness as too to the woods. I didn't really care what the bloodsuckers wanted. I had Ness on my land and I'll be dammed she was going to stay there. As far as I was concerned she made her decision. And nothing was going to change that.

_Yo, Jake, what's up? _Seth's voice came into my head I as phased and I could sense Embry there as well.

I did a quick play by play of what happened in the last couple of hours. My time at the Cullens where I revealed myself to Nessie all the way up to Ness asking if she could stay with me. All the lies that were created to keep Ness from forgetting about me. My mind was an open book to the pack, no sense in hiding anything now.

_So, what's the plan? _Embry asked as he caught up with Seth, Ness and I.

_They are not to cross the line. If someone crosses, attack._ I gave the orders. Embry had no issue with it but I could sense Seth hesitating. _Seth, this is no time to try to play good guy. Wolves protect their imprints first, no matter whose imprint it is, got that!_

I phased quickly to stand by my girl and wrapped and arm around her to pull her into my side. I could already tell by the venom that was practically seething from Edward's mouth that he was pissed. He was pissed at me and at Ness.

I tried to keep my mind as clear as I could. In all honesty this was between Ness and her parents. I already knew that I would be whatever she wanted me to be.

"Fine," I yelled. "You think I was fine? I was slowly dying Bella. You're not my parents anymore," Nessie said before she turned and began to walk back the way we came.

_You can't touch her here, Edward and you know it. She made her choice. Now it's time for you to live without her like I've had to do for the last six years._ I knew that he was pissed at the fact that he lost.

I felt him as he flew across the treaty line quickly. Part of me was hoping that he would jump the gun and I phased just as his hand went toward my neck. I looked into his coal black eyes and knew that he only wanted one thing.

_You think killing me is going to make her forget._ I thought to him._ You'll be wrong, it will kill her. Is that what you want?_

"I would take great pleasure out of killing you and just like last time, she'll forget all about you. I'll make sure to keep your presence buried for good this time." Edward said.

"Edward, get off of him!" I heard Nessie scream as she came to stand closer to him.

What I saw him do next all but sealed his fate as far as I was concerned. Nessie placed her hand on Edward's shoulder and tried to push him away. Edward turned his head and bit down onto Ness's arm and held onto her. I could hear what sounded like bone breaking.

_Get him off of me and Ness, NOW!_ The Alpha voice came through loud and clear and both Embry and Seth bit down onto Edward's shoulders. It took the two of them a few minutes before Edward finally let go of Ness.

Ness looked down to her arm and up to her father. Fear was there. Along with hate and pain. The wolves pulled Edward back over to the treaty line. I could hear more wolves enter my mind but I didn't care about them. My eyes were focused on Nessie. She slowly began to slip to the ground holding her arm. I watched as she tore off the bottom of her shirt and wrapped it around her arm. The blood still pulsing through the fabric.

Bella tried to cross the line when she saw what happened.

"Don't come near me!" Nessie screeched. "I hate you!"

I phased and tugged Embry's shorts on that I took from his pouch. I walked over to Ness and scooped her into my arms.

"Have this be your last warning," I growled looking at Bella and Edward. My voice stern with the Alpha timbre added to it. "Any treaty we had with you has officially been violated. Not only did you bite a human you bit your own daughter. You bit an imprint. The treaty is all null and void. You cross that line, the sentence is death. That is for any you bloodsuckers!"

I began to run quickly back toward my house with Nessie in my arms. Within just the few minutes it took to get home I knew that she was in danger. Her already pale skin was even paler. Her eyes were fluttering as she tried to stay wake.

"Stay with me, Ness," I whispered.

As much as I hated the idea the only person I knew that could help her was now officially my enemy. But if I was going to call him, he couldn't come here. I opened the passenger side door and placed her gently on the seat. I pushed her hair, now damp with sweat, out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to fix this Renesmee, you got that. I'm not going to lose you," I kissed her once pink lips before shutting the door and ran to the driver's side. I was out of the drive way and on the main road of La Push before I could count to ten.

I reached down to Nessie's cell phone that was in the center console. I scrolled through her contacts until I found the number that I was looking for.

"Nessie, what's wrong? Is everything okay? Edward flew out of here faster than Emmett and Jasper could even think about catching up to him."

"Carlisle, meet me at the Forks Motor Inn," I said lowly not really wanting to get into much detail over the phone. "Nessie's been bitten. I want you and only you to come, no one else, you got that?"

"Yes," I heard him take a deep breath. "What happened?"

"Without explaining everything right now, in very little words, Edward just broke the treaty."

I closed the phone and threw it back into the holder it was in. I put my hand on Nessie's hand and squeezed. I turned into the hotel quickly and threw the car into park and getting out before the car even came to a complete halt. Within minutes I had a key and parking the car in front of the room.

I climbed out of the car and walked around to the passenger side. I opened the door slowly and picked her up. In the twenty minutes or so it took to get from the forest to the hotel, Ness already looked worse. I didn't really know what venom would do to Ness. It had been thought that nothing would happen. Seeing her now, I know how far from the truth that is.

I placed Nessie down on the bed and then went to the window to pull the curtains tight. I didn't need any people getting nosy. I was just beginning to walk back toward the bed when a knock came on the door. I looked through the curtain and saw Carlisle on the other side holding a back medical bag. I opened the door to let him in. The only leech that I was willing to go anywhere near _my_ Nessie at this time.

"What happened?" Carlisle said as he moved to the bed and began to take vitals of Nessie. "Esme and I were just getting back from hunting when we caught the tail end of Ness leaving. Then Bella and Edward fighting and the two of them leaving."

"Edward crossed the treaty line to get to me. Nessie tried to get him off of me," I shook my head at the memory. "It was like he was a feral animal with rabies. As soon as Ness touched his shoulder he turned and snapped at her arm. Wouldn't let go. Took two wolves to get him off of me and Ness. I think he broke her arm but that's the least of my problems. The venom, it's killing her. Save her, please," the last couple of words barely came out above a whisper.

Carlisle nodded and removed the shirt from her arm. "It looks like it is poisonous to her just like it is to you," he murmured and turned to look at me. "I'm going to need to suck the venom out."

I just nodded my head and closed my eyes as I saw him lean his head down toward Nessie's arm. I couldn't stand to watch her be bitten twice in the same day, even though this time it was to save her life. What felt like hour's was in fact only minutes when I heard the sound of breaking bones. I snapped my eyes open and hissed.

"I'm just resenting her arm so it heals right," Carlisle said not even looking back at me. "Her blood is clean. She should begin to heal shortly. She may be out of it for a couple of days and you are going to want to make sure you have blood on hand. It will help with her healing as well as food and water."

Carlisle cleaned up all of his equipment and stood up. He pulled a blanket over Nessie before coming over to me. I flinched when his cold, hard hand squeezed my shoulder. "I wanted to let you know that Esme and I were against this from the beginning. But of course, we weren't her parents."

I nodded. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything?"

"Was she happy?"

Carlisle sighed and sat down at the small table that was in the motel room. "Far from it. Of course she smiled, but you could see it in her eyes that she was hurting. She may have forgotten you after a while but she always knew you were there. I was amazed how I would see her sit at the windows that always pointed to the west. I asked her once why those windows that she sat in. She would just shrug her shoulders and say that she felt closer to something.

"If you ask me, I think it was you. She knew that you were in that direction. It wasn't until we started moving back closer to Washington that her mood slowly began to pick up. It was our final move that I think made her smile a true smile because she knew deep down she was that much closer. It was in Oregon that she found your bracelet. So close to you, yet still so far away."

Carlisle went to stand and looked over to his patient. "I should be going. The hospital called about one of the missing kids showing up at the hospital and wanted my take on it."

My brow furrowed. "What happened?"

Carlisle shook his head. "Not sure, they said some kind of animal attack. This is the only one to return out of the three that have been reported. I hate to see anything become of it. The Volturi has stayed out of my family's business for the last seven years and I plan to keep it that way."

I nodded in agreement. I didn't need those Italian bloodsuckers over here, either. "Keep me posted."

"I will," Carlisle stopped in front of the door and inhaled deeply. He turned his attention back to Ness for a second before looking me in the eye. "I've noticed since she has been on contact with you that her scent has begun to change."

This confused me because even now all I could smell was vanilla, cinnamon and jasmine. "How's so?"

Carlisle smiled weakly and I could tell this was a conversation he did not really want to have with me. "Her parents and I thought that she was infertile. She has never had a monthly cycle. Since she has stopped growing we never thought anything more of it. All the female hybrids that we know of are infertile. But since being back in Forks, she is changing again."

This shocked me. The thought of never having kids with Ness would shatter me but at the moment as long as I had Ness I would be fine with nothing else. "What are you saying?"

"She is about to go through more changes," he reached into his medical bag and handed me a box that said Tampax. I looked down to the box and back up at Carlisle trying to figure out what I am going to do with these. "Her first one is going to be rough."

"Huh?"

Carlisle smiled. "I think it's the way of the imprinting to protect what it knows belongs to you. She has never had a period and by the way her scent as changed in the last week or so, I am thinking the imprint is changing more than just each of your feelings. It's preparing her as well. Fascinating."

And with that Carlisle slipped out of of the door. Before he closed it I stuck my head out of the door. "This is all patient confidence right? No telling Edward."

Carlisle turned to look at me. "I am beyond disappointed in the way that Edward and Bella both have been acting. You have my word that I will not be letting Edward in my head anytime soon. It wouldn't surprise me that when Esme and I have a moment to talk that she may kick the two of them out. And we may right them out of our family much like Renesmee has already done. Will you be okay Jacob? You and Renesmee?"

I nodded. "We'll be fine."

He nodded. "You have my number. Call me anytime when you need anything. And I do mean anything. I know that Renesmee has taken the emergency Black Card. Don't be afraid to use it. It is untraceable and I will make sure that the money is always there. Oh, and I know this could be asking for a lot. Her birthday is next Friday. Alice has been planning a year on this party. I know it will mean a lot for the family if she showed up. But then again, I will understand if she doesn't. Remember you are welcome with her."

"Thank you and as of right now, I think we will decline but I'll let Nessie make the final decision," I said as I watched Carlisle slip into his back Mercedes Benz. He turned the engine on and was out of the parking lot within seconds.

I looked behind me and noticed that Nessie's breathing was steady and could tell that she was sleeping. I walked the rest of the way out of the door and made sure it was locked as I ran quickly into the forest to phase. I needed to know what was going on with the pack and to give out some orders. My first orders as not only Alpha in a very long time but also as Chief.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Jacob's POV**

I made sure I was far enough into the woods that no one would stumble upon the giant horse-sized wolf. Yet, close enough to still be able to get to Nessie in a blink of an eye when she wakes up. I was surprised, okay not really surprised, but still. _My_ Ness has only been back in my life for a few short weeks and already the hold and that pull of the invisible steel cables that hold her to me and vice versa tightened tenfold. The farther I walked into the woods the harder it was. I literally had to will myself to move which wasn't that hard when my mind began to delve into the fact of why all this is going on. Edward's mouth biting down hard enough onto his daughter's arm that it broke it nearly in half. My stomach rolled at the thought and it wasn't difficult to let the heat pulse through my spine as I started upright on two legs but finished on all furry four legs of me.

I was immediately hounded by thoughts as soon as the other wolves caught up to my thinking and realization that I was there.

_Hey, what's the verdict on Nessie? Is she okay? _Embry asked as his thoughts played in the back of his mind of the events that unfolded.

I mentally nodded my head and told them all that has happened since coming to the hotel room. At first they were mad that I called the Doc Vamp to come over but they understood that he was my only option. After the heart to heart that the two of us had, the wolves also understood that he wasn't the bad guy.

_So, she's going to live?_ Seth asked with relief in his voice.

_Yeah, she'll be fine. She's resting now._

_Oh, good, Edward and Bella are going to be relieved, _Seth started to run in another direction and I was confused at first._ I'm going over there now to let them…_

_Stop!_ The timbre of the Alpha order came through my voice and Seth halted with dirt flying around him with his sped. _I want a meeting, all wolves. Someone go and get Sam now._

It wasn't long until I heard Sam's voice in my head. It was strange having all the voices there. I spent the last six years with no one. I gave the order for those of my pack after the Cullens left to go back to Sam's but now for some reason my old pack gravitated back to me. I could only hear Sam's voice when he was directly talking to him.

_I heard what happened and all of my pack is here. But the question is, Jake, what do you plan to do about it? _ I could hear the Alpha voice in him as well. He was ready for blood and not just anyone's but Cullens blood, or lack thereof. _This has gone on long enough Jake and you know it._

I nodded my head in agreement. I did know it. Edward crossed the line and not just an invisible property line that divided our territory. _There is to be no contact with the Cullens, _I ordered looking specifically at Seth who whimpered under the order. _There is to be no vampire to cross into our land. If it is a Cullen, wait for me. I will not have any of you hurting Ness more than necessary. Any other vampire is free game. I want the borders patrolled twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week._

I quickly did a mental count of how many wolves we had total with both packs – fifteen including me. _ Never patrol by yourself. There are enough of us to make sure two are patrolling at the same time. _

_I'll make a patrol schedule,_ Sam offered._ Where are you now Jake, so if I need to get in touch with you?_

_Thanks Sam,_ I told him._ We are going to be staying at the Forks Motor Inn for a couple of days. I was told that Nessie is going to be weak and will need to rest for a day or so. I figured neutral territory was the best place. After here we will be staying at Dad's._

_Anything else we need to be made aware of? _Embry asked and I could tell that he was itching to get back to patrolling. For the first time in a long time the wolves are getting some action.

_Um, it may or may not be of importance but one of the kids that disappeared was found at the hospital. It appears he was mauled by an animal. Carlisle doesn't think so. Be cautious of the woods and on your toes for anything until I hear more on what type of animal it could have been._

All the wolves nodded their heads in agreement. I was just about to phase and walk back toward the hotel room when a Seth's voice came through my head.

_Um, Jake, there's something here,_ he said his voice was weary.

_What is it?_

I watched as Seth lowered down almost to his belly and scooted closer to a pile of leaves and branches. His nose rutted and moved things around until a small arm fell out of the mound of decaying leaves and branches. Seth yelped and jumped back a good ten feet.

_I…I think…she's dead,_ Seth panted. _Dude man, she's just a kid, what do I do?_

I felt Sam pick up on my thoughts and began to run in the direction of where Seth was. Seth was not far from the boundary line._ You don't think that he would have done this do you, Jake. You knew them the best._

I shook my head not wanting to believe the answer to the question that Sam asked me. Was Edward capable of killing a human – yes. Was he angry enough a few hours ago to do so – yes. Would he – I don't know.

I watched in Sam's head as he pulled the rest of the branches away and relief flooded through me that this did not look like a vampire attack. There were animal scratches over the girl who looked to be about sixteen. She looked to have been brutally raped and left for dead.

_I'm going to get Charlie, _Seth said as he began to run.

It was as he was running that I smelt it. _Seth, stop and take a deep breath._

Seth stopped for the second time with dirt flying up everywhere. He did as I asked and inhaled deeply. _Ahh, man what is that stink?_

_It's nothing I've never smelled before._

Before I could even give the order all the wolves began to run to where Sam and Seth were. _Keep me posted guys. I need to go check on Ness._

It was the last thing I said as I phased and pulled on my shorts. As I made my way back to the hotel I knew that the pack would be okay. I had other things to worry about right now. Like a damn shower to wash that stench from my memory. It smelled of death but not vampire. It almost smelled like the wolves but deathly. We were not about death, we were about life. So who ever this creature was that killed that girl was neither vampire nor wolf.

As soon as I walked through the door of the room, I felt like I could finally breathe again. Being so close to Ness just made everything that much easier. I neared the bed and ran a finger along her jaw line. My heart melted and I couldn't help but smile when she turned into my touch and a soft sigh escaped her lips.

She was perfect and she was mine. A precious gift I will never let go of. I lowered my head and pressed my lips to her forehead before retreating to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

I made my shower quick. The less amount of time I spent away from Ness the better in my book. I washed my shorts out in the tub and hung them up to dry. I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out of the bathroom. I was exhausted and ready for some sleep. I made my way over to the other bed and pulled down the covers. I feel asleep to the beautiful and rhythmic sound of Nessie's steady heartbeat. A sound that I never thought I would every fall asleep to again. It didn't take long for my heart to match the rhythm of hers. After all, my heart only beats for her.

**Third Person: Mean while at the Cullen Household….**

Alice sat on the bottom step of the stairwell where all of this began. And it didn't begin just a few short hours ago. It was on this exact step that six years ago she had the first vision. The vision that she knew would change the dynamics of her family forever. Just like then, the visions of the future left her weak and with a headache. She crumbled to the ground the second that Renesmee walked out the front door. She didn't even pay much attention to the commotion that went on around her. There was no need to. Alice already saw the ending play out like she was watching a movie.

"We need to go after her," Bella said as she jumped from the crumbled mess that she was on the floor. "Edward go after her, she's our daughter and too young to have made a decision like this."

Alice sat there with her head in her hands and shook her head. She lifted her head to look Edward in the eye but before she even had a chance to voice her concern on his decision, he was out the door with Bella right on his heels.

Jasper came over and pulled his wife into his lap. The emotions draining him but the emotions coming from Alice were far worse. "What is it Alice?" Jasper whispered into her short black hair.

Alice sunk into Jasper's embrace as her eyes continued to go in and out of focus. "It keeps changing. I'm getting a headache."

Jasper nodded. He knew that when Alice was like this the best he could do was comfort her. He looked up to see that Emmett and Rose were no longer at the house. Rather they went on a hunt for their niece or out to have alone time he really didn't care. The husband and wife team only did one thing – they sat in each other's embrace.

It is hard to sneak up on a vampire, so when the door opened with a bang and Bella and Edward walked in, Alice jumped. She didn't see the decision for him to come home but then again there has been so many things flying through her head that she may not have paid attention. It was nice to have the peace and quiet for the short hour that her deranged brother was gone. And even now, Alice wasn't really ready to pay attention. But it was when Carlisle walked through the door with his medical bag and his coat that she stood up. She studied Carlisle's face and then turned her attention to Edward who had been pacing. Alice cocked her head to the side to look at Bella who had been chewing on her fingers. The headache increased as she flew toward her brother and jumped on his back. Her teeth grazing his neck and Alice knew she was in a position that she could easily take him down.

Jasper jumped up and took hold of Alice bringing her to the farthest part of the living room and away from Bella and Edward where her anger had been directed. "Alice, what's wrong?"

Alice took in a deep breath. "He bit her!"

Jasper's eyes grew wide as he looked at his brother. "Edward?"

Edward turned around to look at his brother and sister. His eyes a coal black in hunger and anger.

"I wouldn't have if she didn't get in the way of me killing the _dog,"_ Edward seethed.

Alice shook her head and tried to pull herself out of Jasper's arms. "Edward isn't telling the whole story."

Jasper looked at her Alice. By this time the rest of the family had come back from where they all were. "Alice, what do you know?"

Alice stayed in her position farthest from her now so-called brother. "Oh, where to even start," Alice put her finger to her chin as if to think. "I believe the beginning would be most appropriate, don't you think Edward, Bella?"

Carlisle looked back and forth between his clairvoyant daughter and the newlyweds of the family. "I'm confused. What has been going on?"

"I told Edward and Bella this was going to happen the second they made the decision to leave six years ago. Did they listen to me? Nope. When Nessie found the bracelet and her heart was set on moving, I told Edward and Bella what the ramifications of them hiding the truth from their daughter were going to be like world War Three but they said Ness would never do such thing. The other day at the theater I saw that Ness would no longer be with our family. Did Edward and Bella attempt to make it right then? Nope."

Alice began to pace in front of the family. "I saw this day happening six years ago and the two of you that claim to love their daughter more than life failed her in every way possible. And now Edward, not only did you just lose your daughter to the one person you have been avoiding for the last six years. You go and break the damn treaty! I told you and you don't listen. You never fucking listen. The mind reader that you are couldn't even listen to his own daughter for the last six years while she practically wasted away and now you went off and broke the treaty in the worst way possible."

Esme went over to Edward to look him in the eye. "Please say you didn't, Edward."

Edward held his head high as he looked his mother in the eye. "I crossed the treaty to get my daughter back and I will do it again in a non-heartbeat of a minute."

Alice shook her head. "What else did you do Edward? You might as well hang all the wonderful deeds you have done out to dry."

Edward glared at Alice and Alice just glared back. "I bit Renesmee and hard enough to break her arm," Edward said eventually after hanging his head in defeat.

"And," Alice urged him to keep going.

"Jacob has considered that a violation of the treaty."

"Edward and Bella," Esme said with a look of hurt in her eye as she shook her head. "I don't even know the two of you anymore."

Alice sighed as she began to move away from her family that she loved so dearly. "I'm going to my room. I'm hoping I still have a birthday party to plan in the next few days. As of right now our futures are crystal clear. But I'm still hoping."

Alice began to make her way up the steps. It was at the top that she gasped loudly and turned to look at her brother. "I can't believe you, Edward. You can't fight fate and what you are planning right now I can guarantee you, none of us will ever see Renesmee again. And the rest of the family will never call you and Bella a Cullen again."

With that Alice ran the rest of the way up the stairs to leave the family looking at Edward and Bella. All mirrored shock on their faces. None of the Cullens really knowing where to begin.

"What are you thinking of doing, Edward?" Bella asked as she put her hand into his. "And whatever it is, as long as it gets my daughter back, you have my full support."

Carlisle studied his son and his heart ached at how much he has strayed to keep his daughter a little girl. "Son, I want to let you know that whatever you are planning, Esme and I will play no part in it. I trust whatever Alice is seeing and if she says it will tear our family up even more, then I don't want it and I don't want it in my house. Take that as your warning."

Carlisle walked over to Esme where she took his hand willingly and the two of them made their way up to their room. The Cullen house falls quiet after that but Edward's mind was working fast on how this can be fixed. All he knew was he had to get his daughter away from the _dog _and all will go back to the way it was before. He knew that his daughter could forget all about _Jacob_. He saw the vision play out in Alice's head but he knew that isn't how it would play out.


	18. Chapter 17

**A?N: Thanks everyone for the reviews and story alerts. Reminder that this is being co-written with Jupiterblue. I have been writing the last few chapters and will be for the next couple and then she will be picking up writing a few while we alternate back and forth. Sit back and enjoy the reading and remember to review. There have been some that say they cannot see Edward and Bella acting like they which is why this is OOC story. Families are far from perfect. **

Chapter 17

**Renesmee's POV**

Fire pierced through my skin. A pain like nothing I have ever felt before. Then it was gone. Like it was sucked right out of me. At first I was confused but as sleep took hold of my mind I realized I didn't care. All that mattered was the burning fire was gone. And I felt warmth and safety surround me. I didn't know how long I was out for. My eyes fluttered as I tried to open them but after a few attempts I gave up and let my tired body succumb back to sleep.

I groaned as I rolled my head to look around the darkened room. It didn't look familiar to me but I have been in enough over my short life to see that I was in a hotel room somewhere. I sat up slowly as the world began to spin. After another second I couldn't take it anymore and landed with a thud back down to my pillow.

"You need to take it easy," a husky voice that sounded so beautiful came through the darkness. "You've had a rough few hours and you left me worried."

I could hear the pain in his voice and I hated it. I wanted to reach out and touch him, make his pain go away.

"What happened?" My voice coming out in a hoarse whisper and I put my hand on my head. "My head is killing me."

I watched with heavy eyes as he walked out of the room for a second and back to me with a glass of water. He held his hand out and there were two small white pills. I have never had the need for any form of medication. Then again I have never been sick a day in my short life. I looked at it for a second and then back to the dark chocolate eyes of the man in front of me.

"What is it?"

"Aspirin, it will help with the headache and such."

I nodded and took the glass and pills out of his hand and swallowed. "Thanks."

He nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed He reached over to turn on the table lamp and my eyes immediately squinted to block out the light. "Sorry, I just wanted to look you over and see if you were really okay."

It took a second for my eyes to adjust and I finally was able to see who the voice belonged to. My breath caught in my throat as I saw Jacob with no shirt on and only a pair of boxers. He smelled like soap. My eyes lingered on his face which looked sad and tired. His own eyes appeared to be locked onto mine, like he was searching into the depth of my soul.

"So, what exactly happened?" I finally asked as I took another drink of water.

"You don't remember?"

I closed my eyes as I tried to reach back into the farthest depths of my brain to figure out what and how I got here. Into this hotel room with Jacob, a man who I barely knew and just met, yet a man I knew my whole life. But I never felt safer. For the first time in a long time I felt truly safe, protected and not living in a house full of lies.

"Lies," I whispered as everything came pouring back to me. "My whole family lied to me about you. They hated the idea of you imprinting on me. Not sure what that really means yet but I remember that day after," I swallowed as the name that sat on my tongue felt repulsive. "_Bella_ woke up. You and another wolf protected me when she attempted to kill you. I loved you and my parents hated the fact that I was destined to be with you, an enemy to my kind."

I could see things clearly now. It was amazing to see years of memories come flooding back into me like a dam that broke. I reached up and placed my hand onto Jacob's cheek, the temperature coming off him sent shivers down my spine. After living years in a house of cold stone, the heat was different, but it was welcoming. He leaned into my touch as his eyes began to water.

"They took me away so that I can forget. But I never did at least not subconsciously. I dreamed about you every night. I cried myself to sleep, had nightmares and my father did absolutely nothing about it," I seethed the anger beginning to rise in me again. "Why Jacob? Why did they rip me away from you? Why did they hate you so much when they knew that you made me so happy? Why did they hurt me and made me suffer day in and day out? Why did they not want to see me happy?"

I felt a warm thumb pad on my check under my eye and it was then that I realized that I was crying. "Why?" I saw that Jacob had his own tears coming from his eyes as well. "And then when I realize the truth and I saw you earlier in your wolf form and everything came back to me I hated them. I have never hated anything or anyone with so much passion as I did all of them in my family. Most of it towards Edward and Bella. But the thing that pissed me off the most is that they still think they were in the right."

I stood up from the bed quickly and began to pace the room as my angry energy brewed. "I left and they followed me to force me back. My own father lashed out at me and bit me." I winced as I thought of the memory. "It hurt, Jacob, felt like something was burning me from the inside out."

I stopped in the middle of the room and looked at Jacob who sat on the edge of bed. He's eyes pained as he took me in. "But you know what hurt me more than anything else?"

He shook his head as he looked at me. "No," he said. "But I could take a guess that it might be the same thing that went through my mind as well."

I nodded my head. "You," I chewed on my lip as it trembled and with tears flowing down "The pain of the venom beginning to make its way through me was nothing compared the fact as soon as I get you back, they would rip me away from you again. I welcomed death over the idea of having to live without you again."

I reached up and brushed the tears from my face. "I can't do that again Jacob and I won't."

Jacob stood up and walked over to me slowly. He wrapped his large arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. He held onto me like I was a lifeline. His anchor and I held onto him with just as much strength and desire. I wrapped my arms around his waist and allowed my head to fall to his chest. His body heat brought the tears to come even faster.

"Shhh," he soothed as he rubbed my back. I heard him inhale deeply and let it out slowly. "I promise you, no one is going to take you away from me. Never again."

I could tell in his voice that the promise was steadfast and that I wouldn't be taken from him. At least, not without a fight of some kind from him and my family.

I pulled away from him so that I could look up at him. He dropped his gaze to meet my eyes as well. I saw promise there as well as love, devotion, protection and many more emotions. He lowered his head ever so slowly as I matched the pace as I raised my head. His lips touched my mine lightly. Pecking me with slow and tender kisses. It was like he was afraid that he would hurt me but I welcomed the tender loving kisses and eventually my lips locked onto his. The two of us moved in synch like a perfectly recited play.

One of his hands moved to my hair while the other continued to rub on my back. My hands were on his shoulders and chest. I wanted to touch him everywhere and I could sense he wanted the same. Especially when he came to the hem of my shirt and twisted it into his hands. I could feel us slowly moving and it didn't even register that we were moving toward one of the beds until I felt the back of my knees hit it. Slowly and with great care he lowered the two of us to the bed. His kisses moved from my lips down to my neck. On instinct I arched my neck to give more access.

"I'm never going to let you go, Ness, I promise," Jacob whispered against my neck as he made his way back to my lips and his hands stayed at the bottom of my shirt.

I didn't know how long we stayed on the bed in a tangled mess of limbs just kissing but neither one of pulled away until both of our lips were swollen. He kissed my forehead once more before standing up.

"You need to eat something," he said while he walked over to grab a shirt. "I promised Carlisle that I will make sure that your okay."

At the mention of my grandfather's name, I sat up confused. "When did you speak to him?"

Jacob looked up to me with shock. "You don't remember?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't remember much of anything after my dad attacked."

Jacob walked over and sat back down on the bed. He picked up my hand and played with my fingers absently. "I'm going to need to get you a different bracelet," he said out of nowhere.

I tilted my head to look down at my left wrist and it was then that I remembered the bracelet that I found in the box. I reached into the back of my pants and pulled the woven bracelet out what was worn thin. "I still have the old one. It just doesn't fit anymore. My parents took it from me when it was too tight. I hated the fact that they did that."

I looked up and stared at the beige wall in front of me. "Now that I think about it, it wasn't long after that that I started to not think too much about you. It was like they took the final piece that tied me to you away."

Jacob took the small bracelet from my hand. "I'll make you another one and soon, I promise."

I nodded and smiled. "I'd like that. Now back to Carlisle, what happened after my dad bit me?"

Jacob stared at me for a moment. "I thought I was going to lose you. The only person I could think to call to help was Doc. He came over and sucked the venom out of you. He said that it looked like the venom is just as poisonous to you as it is to the wolves. It's deadly, Ness and when he said that my heart shattered. And the fact that it was your own father that almost killed you," Jacob lowered his head and shook his head.

I reached up and put my hand on his shoulder. "But he saved me and I'm going to be okay."

Jacob nodded his head. "Yeah, you are. He also said that he was against everything that your parents did. Thought it was a bad idea from the beginning. He also mentioned that Alice is still planning your party for Friday and asked if you would come. I told him that it was up to you."

I chewed on my lip as I took all of this information in. The fact that my birthday was only a few days away totally left my mind. But I knew that Alice has been planning this party for a few months. As much as my family hurt me I just could not justify not at least showing up. Even though something in me told me that it could turn ugly and fast.

"I'll have to think about," I said after a minute. "Anything else that I need to know about?"

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "Just to make sure you are eating and drinking and that you will need to hunt. He said the blood will help you heal."

The fact of drinking blood right now rolled my stomach. I looked up to Jacob. "I haven't actually hunted in a week. The need for blood just hasn't been the same for me. It's like the older I get the longer I can go. I actually crave human foods and can live weeks off of that. I don't want to hunt."

"You need the blood Ness, even if it's just a small amount."

I shook my head. "No."

Jacob closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them back up to look at me. "Okay, I'm going to head out and get you something to eat. It's breakfast time, anything you'd like?"

I thought about it and my eyes grew bright at the idea. "Eggs, I want an omelet and chocolate chip pancakes from the diner in town."

Jacob nodded. "I can handle that."

He walked over to me and gave me a small kiss on the lips. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I brought your bag in, so go take a shower and get changed."

I nodded my head and I felt my heart drop as I watched him walk out the door. Just before he shut it, Jacob turned back to look at me. "The wolves are out in the woods. They will keep an eye on you while I'm gone. Seth and Quil are out there now, so if you need anything just say their name. They have orders, Ness. Your family broke a treaty by biting a human. And not just any human, an imprintee."

I nodded my head. The last people I wanted to see right now was any of my family members. "Okay."

With that Jacob closed the door and I could hear it lock behind him. I walked over to my bag that was sitting on the floor by the bed that I was asleep in. I grabbed some pajamas and headed to take a long hot shower.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Jacob's POV**

Like a few hours earlier, it pained me to step out of the door and leave her alone. The only reason I did was because I knew that Seth and Quil were patrolling a few hundred yards away from the hotel. They were close enough that they would be able to hear her heart beat let alone anything else. I looked out into the surrounding forest and nodded my head to toward the smaller gray wolf to let him know that I was leaving.

I walked over to the black Porsche and backed out quickly as I made my way to the diner that Nessie worked at. It was late morning when I pulled up to Mrs. Mackerey's Steak House and I knew that the place would not be busy. It hardly ever was. The little bell above the door chimed when I opened it and walked over to the counter. I recognized the girl from the dress shop from a couple of days earlier while I was out with Quil and Claire.

"If you're looking for Nessie, she's not here," the girl said and I couldn't help but hear the undertone of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh, no, but thanks, I actually came to order some food to take home," I said as I slid onto a barstool.

"Hmmm," she picked up a menu and handed it to me. "Well, if you see Nessie, tell her she's late. I'll be back in a sec."

She turned on her heel and went across the diner over to a family. I pretended to study the menu even though it was pointless. I already knew what I wanted to order.

"The name is Tracy and I'll be your server," she said with no enthusiasm at all when she came back over to the counter.

"I'm going to have chocolate chip waffles, three sides of sausage, and two double cheese burgers with double fries. An OJ and a Coke," I handed her the menu.

"Ben, order in," she said as she walked into the back.

I turned the stool around so that I could look outside. Like everything else around here, the forest was not far off. Even though I knew that I couldn't see any of my pack, I knew they were there, I guess you could call it a sixth sense.

"So, have you not really seen Nessie? I thought she mentioned to me on Wednesday that the two of you were going out that night."

I turned my attention back to Tracy. "Yeah, we did and she's home sick. She had an allergic reaction to a bite."

_Yeah a vampire bite,_ I said to myself bitterly as I thought about the incident in the words.

"Oh, no, is she okay?" I couldn't help but notice the one eighty that Tracy took in her attitude at the mention of Ness being sick and I could tell that she and Nessie must have been pretty close..

"Yeah, right now she is. But she was told to spend some time in bed resting."

Tracy nodded her head. "Okay, tell her I hope she gets better and that she's scheduled to be here tomorrow. Ten o'clock."

"Order up," a guy's voice said from the back.

Tracy went to the back and came out carrying two bags and two drinks. "Here you go," she handed me the bags while I put a twenty on the counter.

"Keep the change," I said as I stood up and walked out the door with breakfast.

The misty rain that is a constant in the area began to pick up as I walked toward the car. As I opened the door a faint howl could be heard. I turned my head in the direction of it and realized it was coming from the forest behind the hotel. I jumped in the car and sped out of the parking lot. It wasn't a warning howl or that someone was in trouble. It sounded more like a _I better get back there, something's not right_ kind of howl.

I made it back to the hotel quicker than it took me to leave the first time and saw Seth pacing outside off the door wearing only his cut off shorts. I was out of the car in a faster than human speed with Seth running to meet up with me.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I stepped closer to the door.

Seth shook his head as if to clear it. "I'm not sure if anything is really wrong. It's just the shower's been running since you left."

My brow furrowed together in confusion. "You're concerned because she's taking a long shower? I've only been gone for about twenty minutes or so. We both know that we all like to take long showers and the fact that she probably hasn't had a shower before the fight with her parents, Ness is probably just enjoying her time."

Seth let out a breath of air as I reached into my pocket and pulled out the hotel room key. He looked back and forth between the woods and the door. I unlocked the door before going back to the car to get the food. I couldn't help but notice that Seth seemed fidgety like he was hiding something.

I sighed and turned to him as I opened the door. "What else Seth?"

He lowered his head not meeting my eyes. "Um...Edward was lurking around the borders early this morning. I think he's been trying to read our minds or trying to find a hole in which he can cross without being detected."

I closed my eyes not surprised by this. I knew that he wouldn't take the threat that I made seriously. If I was in his position I would want to get my daughter back any way I could. But I don't think I would have taken things as far as he did. "Don't let him cross."

Seth nodded his head. "And Chief Swan came to talk to Sam about the body we found last night. The autopsy said it was an animal attack that more than likely killed her but that she was raped before hand and dumped out in the woods. She was fifteen maybe sixteen. But here's the kicker," Seth reached in to his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper to hand over to me.

I took the paper and unfolded it and saw that it was photo. The girl was beautiful with pale skin and deep chocolate brown eyes, her hair red in colour with some brown highlights.

"Does she look similar to anyone that we know?" Seth asked while looking at the photo as well.

"Nessie," I breathed but I knew it wasn't true because my Nessie was still in the shower.

"Yeah, creepy, right?" I handed the paper back over to him and he put it in his pocket. "And from what I've heard around the pack is that this isn't the first girl that has been found in the woods. Charlie said that three more girls, all matching the same descriptions have been found in surrounding areas. I don't like this Jake, something else is up."

I turned my attention back toward the door that was ajar thinking about this new information. What were the odds that someone other than her father could be after Nessie. I already know that I would kill him before he would even have the chance to look Nessie in the eye let alone doing something as drastic as what was done to the girl in the photo.

"Keep your nose to the ground and eyes and ears alert. If there is someone going around dragging girls out into the woods to rape and leave them for dead then we need to figure it out. This could just be a fluke that she sort of looks like Ness but I don't want anyone or anything coming near her, got that?" The Alpha timbre could be heard in my voice.

"Got it boss," Seth said and turned to make his way back to the woods. I heard his howl as I opened the door and walked in.

I looked over to the bed and saw that Nessie had her bag on there with clothes pushed aside. I placed the food onto the end table that was between the two beds and sat down. I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath. The events of the last few days and weeks were finally catching up to me. The thought of never seeing my imprint again was something that I have grown to accept and then a few short weeks ago she and her whole family showed up out of the blue. I was thankful, don't get me wrong but in all honesty I wasn't ready for all of this.

An imprint who didn't remember me at all because the family forced me out of her life and when the truth comes out all hell broke loose. Now, not only am I trying to protect her from Nessie's deranged father, there seems to be someone out there raping and killing girls who have a high resemblance to Ness. I didn't know how long I had sat there on the bed but when I realized that the water still was running I began to get worried.

I stood up slowly and walked toward the door.

"Ness," I asked quietly as I rapped the back of my knuckles on the thin hotel door. "You okay? Do you need anything?"

I wasn't worried about the fact that I may be talking just an octave higher than a whisper. I knew that she would be able to hear me regardless. After a couple of seconds I knocked louder but still no response. I pushed my ear to the door and was able to hear her steady breathing but it sounded like she could be struggling and that her heart rate, which usually fluttered like a bird was slower than it was before I left.

My heart began to pump loudly in my mind. "Renesmee, come on, you're scaring me, open the door," I said much louder.

When there was still no response and the water continued on I turned the handle of the door to find it locked. I banged my shoulder against it with force and the door came off of the frame. The mirrors were fogged up with the steam but I could tell that the temperature of the water already started to turn cold. I walked over in what felt like slow motion as my heart beat even faster. Fear rushed through me as I looked toward the curtain. There was not a silhouette of a woman standing behind it. I pushed the curtain aside and what I saw brought my heart to a dead stop for a fraction of a second.

"Nessie," my voice was forceful as I dropped to my knees.

I reached over and turned off the water. Nessie laid slumped in the bathtub, her pale features even paler and her lips were already beginning to turn a light shade of blue. I picked up the towel that was draped over the bar above the toilet and picked her up. She was cold to the touch. A temperature that I haven't felt since that day so many years ago when I pulled Bella out of the crashing waves after her attempt at cliff diving.

I placed her on the bed and pulled the blankets around her. I pulled off my shirt and climbed in with her, pulling her tight against my chest. I took the towel and rubbed her hair to try and get the access water off.

"Come on, Ness, wake up for me," I murmured as my lips brushed along her jaw line. "Please, I can't lose you."

It took a good fifteen minutes of holding her very naked and beautiful body up against me before the colour slowly began to return to her. I racked my brain trying to figure out what could have made her pass out. The words of Doc kept flowing through my memory and I knew that it had to do with the fact that she was thirsty. I knew that she needed to drink but there was no way she would ever make it out to the woods nor was there a chance of bringing anything back.

I kissed her on the lips to see if I could get any form of reaction and there wasn't any. And it was then that I was left to only one other choice. I stood up and walked back to the bathroom and saw her razor sitting in the tub. I picked it up and laid back down on the bed with her. I took the razor and slid it across my wrist. I knew that I wouldn't have but a couple of seconds before the wound would close back up.  
I squeezed my wrist to get the blood to pump and then brought it down to her lips. I parted her mouth and let a few drops of blood to graze across her chapped lips. It took a couple of seconds before I felt her lips latch onto my wrist. I sighed in relief when I heard the first big gulp of blood and then when I heard her moan my heart finally felt like it was beating again.

"That's it, baby," I whispered as I shifted to lie down beside her and try to keep my wrist to her mouth. I wasn't worried about her taking too much. I would give her every last drop if I had to. "Drink."

She was slowly beginning to regain her colour and her lips were turning to a bright red. After a couple of more minutes I watched as her eyes began to flutter open. When her big brown eyes finally opened and she saw me there I heard her gasp and drop my wrist from her mouth.

Her eyes were big as she took in her surroundings. "Jake," her voice sounded pained, like her throat still burned or hurt. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "You have nothing to be sorry for," I tried to fight the tears that I knew were starting to form in the corner of my eyes. "You have no idea how I thought my life was flashing in front of me when I came back from the diner and I saw you almost dead in the bathroom. You were practically ice cold. I knew I should have taken you hunting earlier. You nearly died, Ness, twice in the same day. I can't lose you."

"But I ..." she started but I crashed my lips to hers to quiet her up. Well that was the reason I was telling myself but deep down I needed to kiss her. I needed to know that she was alive.

My hand tangled into her hair to pull her closer. At first she fought me but then Ness began to relax as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I traced my tongue along her bottom lip and pried her lips apart. When both of our tongues collided it felt like heaven on earth. And even though I could still taste the remanets of my blood on her tongue it didn't gross me out. If anything is made me want even more of her knowing that I was the one that helped bring her back to life. What's mine was hers.

I was still very aware the fact that she was still completely naked as I rolled her over. Her legs parted on their own accord to make room for me as I pressed myself even closer to her. The feeling of her breast on my bare chest spurred me on. Her fingers graced down my back in slow up and down patterns.

I pulled away from her mouth and began to kiss and suck my way down her neck.

"Jacob," she breathed and the sound of her voice sent a shiver down my spine.

I wanted her and by the feel of my erection I knew that wanted her bad. When her hips bucked and grounded into me I thought I was going to lose it. Here I was a twenty-four year old virgin making out with my very much so naked imprint.

One of my hands moved from her hair and grazed down her side. My thumb barely touched the side of perfectly round breast when I felt her stiff and gasp. It was then that I realized that she never even caught on to the fact she didn't have any clothes on.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I pulled away and rolled off of her. I could feel my dick protesting from the lack of contact.

Nessie shook her head. "Um, it's okay," I watched as she pulled the blanket up around her and tucked it tight under her chin. "I've never had anyone touch me like that before. Nor have seen me naked."

I knew I shouldn't be excited about that information but it did boost my ego a tad knowing that I was the only one to see or feel her in such an intimate way. I thought back to when I found her in the bathroom and realized that I don't even think I saw her.

"I didn't really see anything, I was more concerned about making sure you were okay than to pay attention to your body," I whispered as I pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Don't worry."

"Thank you," she smiled and began to slide up the bed, the blanket going with her. "Do I smell chocolate chips?"

I totally forgot all about the food. "Yeah," I said as I stood up. "I'm sure you would prefer to get dressed first before you want to eat."

"Um, if you can just throw me a shirt, I'll just put that on. I'm sort of too tired to really stand up right now."

I nodded and went to her bag to grab an old band t-shirt as well as the food and walked back to the bed to hand it to her. I turned around to give her a sense of privacy.

"I...um...saw Tracy at the diner, she said that you missed your shift this morning. I told her that you were sick but that you should be there tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah, I kind of forgot about that," she said after a second. "You can turn around now."

I turned around and sat back on the bed to eat with her. The two of us were quiet while we ate but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"So, what's the plan?" She asked after she closed the top of the box and placed it on the nightstand.

"Well, I was thinking that we should head back to my house. You'll be safe on the reservation with the wolves."

"You sure your dad won't mind?"

I shook my head. "He already knows what's been going on, so no. You're my imprint which makes you family. And we protect our family."

Nessie chewed on her lip and I could tell by the crease in her forehead that I knew she was thinking of something. I put my finger under her chin to force her eyes to look at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she started. "It's just that my life changed so drastically in the last couple of days and I can't help but feel like it's just going to get worse."

"Do you want to go back to the Cullen mansion?" I asked and then held my breath waiting for her answer. As much as it would pain me to send her back there I knew I would do it if it meant she would be happy.

Her eyes grew large at the idea and she began to shake her head violently. "No, please, Jacob, don't make me go back. I have the feeling that as soon as Edward or Bella got their hands on me then they would take me so far from you. I know you now and I can't lose you. I won't lose you and I refuse to live in a world where you don't exist."

"The same goes for me," I whispered as I kissed her now bright red and warm lips. "I have you now, Ness and you're mine. Nothing is going to take you away from me again."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Renesmee's POV**

Life had slowly started to make sense again after a week of moving in with Jacob. At first leaving the sanctuary of the hotel did not sit well with me but I knew he and I needed to get back into life. In all reality if he and I could run away I would have probably done that instead of moving into the Black's house. But I knew that he had his own responsibilities.

The past couple of days I have been enjoying the idea of being a homemaker and a provider. Work has been good, no complaints. Slow, but what else was new. It was nice to know that I had a schedule. Wake up, make Jacob and Billy breakfast, clean up, shower, and go to work for about eight hours to come home and make dinner. Yep, I enjoyed it. And I think Billy and Jacob enjoyed having a female around to make more than Ramen noodles and microwave dinners. Not to mention there wasn't even a speck of dust anywhere in the house.

But I knew that with every setting sun brought me closer to my birthday. I have yet to make a decision about going to _their_ house for a party that seemed mundane. After all I'm fully matured. I won't change anymore so what's the point in celebrating something like a birthday.

"What is going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Jacob asked while he let his finger tuck a piece of hair behind my ear.

Ahh, Jacob, he's been great. Always so protective and tentative. He is what I consider my best friend and something else but we never really talked much about it. I knew I was his imprint and I knew that meant we were destined to be together. And together forever with him sounded wonderful. We both were scared though. I could tell when looking in his eyes a couple of times this week. It seemed to get worse though now that Friday was only a day away. I understood, he was afraid that I will go back to the house and not return.

"My birthday," I murmured.

I closed my eyes as he leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips. The electric jolt that I always felt was as strong as the first time. In a word: _heaven_. Our physical relationship hasn't progressed anymore beyond the occasional kiss and slow tender touches. In all truth what happened in the hotel room woke something up inside of me. Feeling that I never felt before. Tightness in my stomach that was accompanied with butterflies. When Billy offered me the guest room for to stay in, Jacob put his foot down and said no. I mentally said thank you. I knew that it looked wrong for the two of us to share a room but Jacob also knew that there was no way I could be alone.

"And what about your birthday?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, something just doesn't feel right. I know I should go but I can't help but feel that it will just add more fuel to a fire."

Jacob kissed my bare shoulder and I shudder at his touch. "Then we can go and if it turns bad I will throw you over my shoulder and we'll run."

I laughed at his caveman antics but knew that deep down he was telling the truth. I sighed. "I guess we can go, I can at least give them the benefit of the doubt that they will try to be civil."

Jacob rolled over onto his back and tucked my head into the nock of his neck, inhaling his scent as I closed my eyes.

"I'm going to have Embry and Seth patrolling the area near there so if there are any problems they'll be there."

I nodded as his heartbeat began to lull me off to sleep. As well as the calming sensations of Jacob's hand running through my hair.

The next day I woke up to an empty bed. Usually it's me who wakes up before Jacob so when I rolled over and saw that he wasn't there my initial thought went to something bad. Or at least it did until I smelled the bacon and eggs cooking in the kitchen as well as heard the soft voices of Billy and Jacob as they talked.

I stood up and grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt to take with me to the bathroom. As much as I would have preferred to stay inside all day I had to go to work. I quickly showered, dressed and pulled my long hair up into a tight ponytail.

"Another year older," I said to myself as I finished getting dressed and looked in the mirror. I didn't feel any older and I sure as hell didn't look any older.

I walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway toward the voices. I stopped at the entry way when I saw Jacob and Billy put food and plates on the table.

Billy looked up and a smile spread across his face like wildfire. "And the young lady who has brought happiness back to my son has decided to grace us with her presence."

I smiled as I walked over to him and kissed his rough and wrinkled cheeked. "Moring Billy. What's all this?" I asked as I looked around at the table over flowing with food.

Billy shrugged his shoulders and looked behind him toward Jacob who was leaning against the counter with no shirt on and his jeans hanging low on his hips. I could feel the blush flow through my checks. "That big lug over there thought it would be nice to give the birthday girl a day off."

"Well, thank you," I said as I walked over toward Jacob who opened his arms for me. I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him back before going to the table to sit down.

Breakfast moved along with not much conversation. The same what are your plans type of topics. I knew that Jacob was going into work as well and that both of us agreed to be home about five to get ready to go to _their _house for the party. Even after a week I still can't call them my family or parents. They lost that title the day I left.

"You ready?" I looked up at Jacob as he walked back into the kitchen with a black shirt on and car keys in his hand.

I shook my head to get any negative thoughts out of my head. "Yep," I said with a smile as I stood up.

Like all the other small routines that Jacob and I have set for ourselves, him driving me to work was one of them. He always took me and picked me up. His shop wasn't far from my work so it made it convenient. Then there was the pack. There was always a wolf around work at one time or another. Rather they were in their human form eating at the diner or sitting in the woods. I knew it was for my protection and for Jacob's piece of mind but a girl should be able to have a little freedom.

"Hey, Ness," Ben said as I walked into the diner the bell chiming over head.

I smiled and put my bag down on the shelf behind the counter. I grabbed my apron and double checked my hair. "Hey Ben, how's it been going so far?"

Ben shrugged his shoulders. "Not bad, same old same old."

I looked around and saw Tracy on the other side with a small family taking an order. She waved and smiled at me as I watched her write everything down. After another minute or so she walked over to me.

"Hey birthday girl, the next table is yours," she said. "Oh, and these where dropped off for you a little while ago."

I followed her gaze over to the large vase of flowers and balloons. My brow furred together in confusion. I walked over to them but that feeling of unease that I have been feeling the last day or so overflowed. "Who delivered them?"

Tracy shrugged. "Some chick from the florist in town. There's a card but I didn't look."

I nodded and took the card out of the little plastic holder. My hands were shaking.

_Happy Birthday, Renesmee!_

_Your Admirer_

I turned the card over to analyze it. The handwriting was not one that I recognized nor was there a scent that seemed to familiar to me. Not vampire at least.

"They're beautiful," Tracy said. "Who are they from?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

The bell chimed and I put a smile on my face while that feeling of dread seemed to get even bigger.

**Third Person - Cullen Household**

Edward's head shot up when he saw the vision play through his sister's mind. The rest of the family could feel the tension in the household as well.

"What?" Bella whispered as she looked back and forth between her husband and sister.

"My future disappears for the night, Renesmee and Jacob will be here," Alice directed her eyes toward Edward who nodded to the private conversation that the two of them were having. "I'm going to get the house ready. They'll be here around six."

Esme gasped as she looked at the time and then made her way to the kitchen to begin cooking. The rest of the Cullens also left leaving the living room for Edward and Bella to talk somewhat privately.

"And what about the rest of your plans, Edward?" Bella asked as she took hold of his hands. "I know that Alice mentioned that whatever you were thinking of doing that you better not because it will take Renesmee away from us for good."

Edward looked up to his mate's honey colored eyes. "Once she walks through that door there will be no more running for her. I made a promise to someone and I intend to keep it."

Bella's face scrunched in confusion. "And what promise did you make?"

The door bell rang and Bella looked up to it while she heard Alice gasp from upstairs. Bella was left dizzy from the speed Alice used to stand in front of Edward. "You didn't!"

Edward nodded. "I did," Edward walked over to the door to let the secret guest walk into the Cullens home.

Bella looked at the man and then back to Alice. Bella may not know what was really going on but something deep inside her told her that Alice saw a lot more than she was letting on. "Alice?"

Alice shook her head with a look of surrender. "I hope that you all will be very pleased with yourselves by the time the night is over. You can kiss your daughter goodbye."

With that Alice went back upstairs to grab the Renesmee's favorite colors of purple and browns to begin decorating.

**Renesmee's POV**

Jacob squeezed my hand for what seemed like the thousandth time since two of began the short but long drive over to _their_ house. "You okay? We can turn around anytime you want?"

As much as the thought of going back to the small red house that had the sounds of the ocean next to it appealed to me, I knew that I had to at least show face. "No, best to get this over with," I said as I squeezed his hand back.

I looked out the window as we turned down the familiar driveway and could see the wolves that have been escorting us to the boundary line sit on their hunches watching. My stomach knotted even tighter and I felt the urge to throw up even though that was something I very rarely ever do. I saw the house lit up with small twinkling lights on all the trees but what threw me for a loop was how quiet it was on the inside and that there weren't very many lights on.

"I don't like this," Jacob whispered as he took in the appearance of the house.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I have a bad feeling."

He leaned over and kissed me on the lips before opening his door and climbing out. I undid my seatbelt as he walked over to my door and opened it for me. I took hold of his hand and together the two of us made our way up the steps toward the glass house. But instead of feeling joyous like I should be on my birthday I couldn't help but feel like I was making my way to the electric chair. Jacob gave my hand one final squeeze before he knocked on the door.

The door opened and I watched as Esme pulled me into a tight hug. I couldn't help but notice the sad look on her eyes nor the anger there that she tried to hide. From the way she hugged me I couldn't tell if it was directed toward me or someone else.

She let go of me and wrapped an arm around Jacob. "Good to see you, too Jacob."

Jacob nodded in agreement.

"Well, come in, we are so excited to have you back, your parents have been going crazy. Actually we all were."

Jacob and I followed Esme into the living room and the lights came on with a giant shout of surprise. I sucked in my breath at how they all pretended that the last week never happened but it was what was hanging on the staircase and who was standing next to my father that the real fear began to bubble deep inside. I squeezed Jacob's hand and could feel tremors coming from him as he saw the same thing.

I followed as he and my father walked closer to me and I couldn't help but see the smug look on Edward's face. Like he won. The anger I felt from a week ago boiled inside of me.

"Good to finally have you home," _daddy dearest_ said as he wrapped a cold arm around me. "Now the real celebration can begin. Nahuel," Edward nodded toward the friend of the family as he walked closer to me and wretched my left hand out of Jacob's.

"Your father has promised me your hand in marriage on your eighth birthday, so tonight we will be wed," Nahuel said in his accent.

My eyes grew even wider as he slipped a ring onto my finger. I looked back and forth between my so called father and Nahuel but it was the look of pure hate that I saw in Jacob's face that set me on fire.

I stepped back and pulled my hand from Nahuel's and took the ring off my finger. I chucked it with all of my strength back at him. "Never," I said with the venom dripping down my throat.

I turned to look at my father and mother who had made her way to take hold of his hand. "And the two of you, you disgust me!"

"Renesmee," Edward said in his always so soothing voice. "I know what's best for you so I arrange this marriage. I have promised him your hand and you will go through with it. This isn't a decision for you to make. You belong with us," I watched his face turned to disgust as he looked over to Jacob. "And not with _him."_

I backed from my farther and so called family until I felt the heat of Jacob behind me and I relaxed when his arm went around my waist. "Go to hell!"

I said as I turned on my heels with Jacob following me. Halfway down the steps I stopped and turned to look one last time at my family. "I thought that I could get over the fact and forgive you all for taking Jacob away from me. I even thought about forgiving you _Edward_ when you bit me and nearly killed me. But this….this marriage to a man that I don't even like is low." I shook my head. "I'm done. I want nothing to do with anyone of you."

I turned to look at Jacob whose eyes where blacker than the night as his anger flooded through them. A small smile made its way to my lips. "I have already decided who I am going to marry."

I turned my back on my family as Jacob and I walked to my car and jumped in. I already knew that the chances of my father following were going to be good but I took pleasure in knowing that he couldn't cross the treaty line.

**Third Person Cullen's Household**

"You told me that our daughter will be staying!" Bella screamed as soon as the black Porsche was out of sight.

"You promised me her hand!" Nahuel's voice came above the others.

Alice sat down on the stair holding her head. "I told you so," was all she said before climbing up the stairs. After a few minutes she was back with two suitcases. "Come on Jasper we're leaving. I can't handle being here for another minute with my idiot of a brother making such stupid decisions."

"Alice, don't," Esme said as she blocked the front door.

Alice's face dropped. "I'm sorry Esme, but I have warned all of you that Ness will walk away. Edward should have known that this plan of his would back fire. Jasper and I are just going on a little trip, we'll be back in a couple of days."

After Alice and Jasper left Carlisle cleared his throat to bring the remaining of the Cullens to his attention. "I have to agree with Alice Edward, this was low," He turned his attention to Nahuel, "And as far as you, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. My _son_ may have made a promise for some arranged marriage but as the head of the family, I'm not going to allow it. Renesmee has made her decision and it is one that I will respect."

Carlisle looked over to Edward and Bella. His heart sank for what he was planning to say to them. "And as far as the two of you go, I am ashamed to call you my son and daughter. This has gone on for too long and I will not put up with it anymore. From day one when you two suggested to separate Jacob and Ness not one person in this family supported the decision, except for Rosalie. And from here on out, we will not support any more decisions that you decide to make concerning Ness."

Carlisle walked over to Esme and took her hand. She nodded toward him giving him her silent agreement with whatever he decided to do. "You can't fight fate, love, destiny or whatever you want to call it. You two should know that better than anyone. Jacob is the perfect match for her. The imprint has already decided that. So I suggest the two of you stop fighting it unless you want to lose her forever and from what I can gather from Alice, you may have already done so."

Edward ran his fingers through his hair already itching to run out to the woods and towards the reservation to get his daughter and bring her back kicking and screaming.

"Edward, I don't need to be a mind reader or have Alice's vision to know what you are planning. You better not do it. The wolves have been out there in full force and I won't even blink an eye to try and stop them. This ends tonight. Or the two of you can pack up your things and leave."

Carlisle took Esme's hand and walked up the stairs. Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward and Nahuel called all feel the sadness that loomed over those that remained.

"Nahuel, I think it would be best for you to go," Edward said as he walked over to the piano. "I'm going to have to figure out another way to get that dirty mutt's hands off of my daughter."


	21. Chapter 20

A/N The first half all the way up to Jacob's POV is written by Jupitterblue, everything from Jacob down is all me. Enjoy!

Chapter 20

**Renesmee POV**

_I walked through the woods. I knew I was safe. After all, the wolves were around to help me if I needed them. Although I couldn't see them I knew they were there. I think. Don't ask me why I was walking around. Even I don't know why. I would much rather be next to Jacob nice and warm and away from harm. But I found myself out here._

_I looked up to see that the moon had made an appearance tonight. It was full. Bright like a torch that had been turned on after hours of dark. It was the only source of light out here, but I didn't need it to see._

_My mind was blank and free of thought. There was something in the air that put me on edge. I felt a presence nearby but I knew it wasn't the wolves. I looked around to see if I could find the entity. I found nothing but moss covered trees and the soft earth. I walked on hoping my feeling would soon pass._

_I could smell something nearby that I wasn't sure of. It was something new but something strangely familiar. The scent urged me on for a better look. I began to tense when my feeling didn't fade but became stronger as I crept up towards the smell._

_I wasn't sure what I was looking at. I knew they were girls and I knew they were human but they were almost torn beyond recognition. They all had bronze hair and fair skin not too much different from my own. They had all been bruised and stripped of their clothes. And it was now I knew what the smell was. I had smelt death on animals before but on humans it was a different thing entirely. I rarely throw up. In fact I have only done it twice in my life and hated the experience but now I welcomed the idea gladly to keep that smell from my throat. _

_The girls had been tortured beyond repair and left to die a painful death. I could see it in their eyes as they all were wide open. Their souls begged to be unleashed from their hell. There were four of them. All of which appeared to be my height and weight. They all had the same shade of hair as me and all had my pearl white skin. They even looked like me a little. The only real difference I had from them was that I was alive and they were all dead._

_I could feel my heart begin to race and hoped that the noise I had just heard behind me was the wolves coming to save me. I turned around unsure of what I was going to see._

_I stopped half way when I heard the heavy breathing of the beast. I knew it wasn't anything I had seen before. All I saw was its hands covered in fur and dripping with gore. I didn't want to see anything else as I was sure even my mind couldn't create a beast as repulsive as the one behind me. I froze not knowing what I should do. I could tell from my peripherals that the beast was huge, taller than the wolves and black. Blacker than midnight and blacker than death it's self. Its fur was sleek from what looked like oil but in the moon light this gloss was tainted red. It was blood. From the girls I presumed. It started to grunt and fear filled the pit of my stomach like some kind of slick acid, burning at my sides. It was now I realized my fate wasn't going to be much different than those girls._

_The beast crept closer and I closed my eyes wishing that my Jacob would be here soon to save me._

_The beast grunted again only this time I could feel its breath on my neck. I felt my body become numb as my death grew closer. I didn't feel fear for myself now but fear for the one I loved. I only wished I could have said good bye and told him that I loved him. I've wanted to tell him that for a while now, just never had the chance I guess. Now I never would._

_I felt the beasts claws scrape down my back._

"_Jacob I love you." _

I woke up panting rapidly as I took in my surroundings. _It was only a dream, it was only a dream._ I thought as my heart began to slow back to its usual thud–ump. It had seemed so real, even though I had never seen those girls in my life. Jacob had told me about Seth's findings in the forest but he also said it was just a coincidence that they all bore resemblance to me. I had nothing to worry about is what Jacob told me. That he would protect me if it was a threat. I guess this was just my mind playing tricks on me. Nothing but a stupid dream. No not a dream not even close this was a nightmare.

I looked around to see that things were just the way they were before I went to sleep. Clothes lying everywhere, door slightly ajar and Jacob closely by my side pulling me close. We had no need for blankets as we both ran a higher temperature to humans. I felt safe, so why did I have a nightmare?

I removed Jacob's arm from my side and climbed out of bed. I grabbed clean clothes to get changed into and headed off to the bathroom. I let the water run all memory of the nightmare from my body as I rinsed the soapy foam from my skin.

I soon dried and put my panties on but as I went to do up my bra I found something off. It didn't fit. All I had to do was hop and my boobs would jump out of the cups or breathe in and have the clasps burst open. This wasn't something new to me but I thought I had stopped growing. I was eight now and I wasn't supposed to age. I ran to the mirror dreading to see how much older I looked. Maybe I looked older than Jacob now. Maybe it would be too weird. I wiped the precipitation from the mirror only to find I looked completely the same. I hadn't aged one bit. I just went up a cup size. Humans wouldn't even notice unless they had been looking at my boobs a lot. Ben was the only human male I hung out with and the only pair of tits he looked at belonged to Tracy. So I think I'm safe. I was a little nervous to see how Jacob would react though. I threw on a shirt and the jeans I brought in with me before returning to Jake's room. I put my Pjs into the laundry basket before placing my bra back into my bag.

"Not wearing a bra today?"Jake said stirring in his bead. I could hear the springs on his bed give way under his weight.

"Had no choice," I said turning around into view.

Jake didn't say anything, just stared. It wasn't until I coughed that he lifted his eyes to mine. He gave me an apologetic smile but I brushed it off. I didn't care that he was staring at me, I actually liked it. If it was anyone but him I would have cared but the way he looked at me almost made me feel naked. I liked it.

No I loved it.

"I guess I should explain that," Jake said with a tint of red creeping to his cheeks.

"What?" I asked confused. He knew my breasts would grow and he didn't bother to tell me, "Explain."

"You see after Carlisle saved you he told me that you might go through some changes because of the imprint. I think this could be one of them, another was," Jacob left his spot on his bed and got something out of his cupboard before handing it to me. It was a packet of pads. _WTF?_ I thought looking down at the packet. "I don't know how to explain things, but I'm sure my sister Rachel would if I asked her." Jake said.

"Jake it's fine. I know how to use them I just thought I never would." I said trying to get away from _this _topic.

"Oh," Jake said smiling his childish grin "Thank god for that."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Well Carlisle didn't know if you were actually going to go through these changes just advised me you could. Besides you had enough on your mind as it is, I didn't want this on top of things." Jake said brushing a few strands of hair from my face. How could he make a simple gesture like that seem so romantic?

I turned away to hide my extremely obvious blush, but I heard him breathe a laugh so I knew I wasn't fast enough.

"Did you say the imprint was doing this?" I asked remembering back to what he had said earlier.

**Jacob POV**

"Did you say the imprint was doing this?" Renesmee said looking back to me after her blush.

"Yeah Carlisle said it was so I could claim what is mine." I said letting the wolf take over. I couldn't fight with that part of me much longer. Renesmee smelt better than usual and the wolf defiantly wanted to claim every part of her. It was because of the imprint I wanted her so badly but it was also the imprint that kept me from her. I wouldn't do anything she didn't want me to do.

Renesmee looked at me funny, "Claim what is yours?"

"Uh," was all I could manage to get out as I inhaled deeply ready for a topic a change and to get out the room. "What are your plans for the day?"

I Renesmee looked down toward her chest and then back up to me, "I have work but I guess I need to through in bra shopping on the to-do list as well. Was maybe thinking of asking Tracy to come with me."

I nodded and grabbed the shirt that was on the floor as well as a pair of sweats to go over my boxers. The more clothes I had on now would make it harder to take off later. What the hell am I thinking...I explode into a damn wolf. I can have the clothes shredded in milliseconds.

"But back to the topic at hand," Renesmee said as she walked over to the mirror and began to brush her hair. "What all did Carlisle tell you?"

I let out a breath. "He said that he noticed that your scent was changing and that you might be getting ready to cycle. Until he mentioned it I didn't notice or pay attention, but now it's very obvious," I muttered the last part as I turned my eyes away from her.

I heard the brush drop and looked up to see her looking at me. "You can smell it?"

The small blush I was trying hide behind my copper skin might have tripled in color. "Yes," I said in barely a whisper.

She took a step toward me. "And does it smell good?"

I inhaled and I swear I could have jazzed all over myself just from her scent. I felt like a damn dog wanting to mark the local fire hydrate. I had to make sure I didn't roll my eyes. "Yes," was all I could muster.

"And what exactly do you mean by claim? Like mark me?"

I sort of did one of those nod and shake of the heads. "Um, sort of," I exhaled loudly and sat on the bed. I patted one side of me for her to join me. She walked over without hesitation. "I guess it's time to explain more of what the imprint means."

I watched as she nodded her head, her way of urging me to continue. "You know that we are connected and that it was something you felt the first time we saw each other when you were a baby. I also know that you felt it again after we meet each other again after all those years apart. But it's more than just finding our perfect match. It's the Spirits way of guiding us to our perfect mates."

I looked at her when I said the word mates and noticed that her eyes grew. "Mates as in mating?"

I shuddered at her terms but I had to nod in agreement. "Yeah, wolves mate for life. Much like how I think vampires are about the ones they love. But the theory behind imprinting is that it helps to bring about stronger wolves for the next generation."

Renesmee shock her head. "But I can't have kids. I never even had a period."

I looked at the box that was on the dresser and back toward her. "Carlisle thinks that your body saved itself for me and me only. He said that the other female half breeds never had a period either. He finds it interesting that you would change to accommodate the imprint."

"Hmm," she said as she slid farther up the bed and propped herself against the head board. "So when do we do this mating thing? I mean I know that dogs and cats come into heat only a couple of times a year. So does that mean we're on some kind of schedule or something?"

I tried to hide my smile and not to laugh at her question. "Honey, I may transform into a giant wolf, but I don't breed like one. And I sure as hell won't do anything until you're…" I reached for hand, "Until we're ready."

"What if I'm ready now?" She asked while looking down toward the blankets.

I nearly choked on my own spit. "Like right now?" God I would love to take what's mine right now. Who cares if dad was in the house and I would more than likely howl to the moon when I finally get to bury deep inside of her.

She shook her head. "No, not right now but what if I want it soon?"

"First, I would love to but in all honesty, I don't think we're ready for that yet," I watched as her face fell but she tried to smile.

"Is it because you don't like me?"

My mouth opened. How could she think such a thing? "Renesmee, I more than like you. I've loved you from the second I saw you and I love you even more today than I did yesterday. But we have only really been together for a couple of weeks. Half of that time has been under not the best of circumstances."

A smile crossed her lips. "You love me?"

I leaned over as my lips brushed hers. "More than you know."

"That's good," I could feel her smile under my lips. "Because I love you, too."

With that one sentence, Nessie made me the happiest guy on the planet. I deepened the kiss but pulled back after a few seconds.

"So, plans for the day. You're going to work and then shopping?" She nodded her head. "The pack is having a bonfire tonight. You haven't had the chance to meet everyone yet and to make up for that shitty party that happened yesterday, I am thinking there will be a giant birthday cake there as well."

I watched her face fall at the mention of the party but I also saw the anger in her eyes. "I still cannot believe my father would stoop as low as he did with an arranged marriage."

I nodded in agreement. It took all I had last night to not phase in the vampire lair and tear that half breed apart thinking he had a claim to what was mine. I knew Edward would stop at nothing to get Ness back and away from me, but fuck, that was even worse that I thought.

I lifted her chin to look in her eyes. "Let's not think about that and let's just think about us and our future now."

She nodded in agreement. "And on that note I need to go to work."

"Yeah, I need to go catch up with the pack and see what's been going on and check in at the shop. Make sure they haven't found any more girls in the woods."

I watched as Nessie shuddered once and then stood up to grab scarf to wrap around her neck and arrange it over her chest. Like she was trying to hide the fact that she didn't have a bra on. But if it was up to me, I would love to see her not wear a bra ever again, however I didn't need any of the boys around town looking at her either.

**Renesmee POV**

The bell rang clear, ringing at the back of my head as I walked into the dinner. Tracy smiled from behind the counter as I grabbed my apron.

"How are you and muscle man doing?" Tracy said. I could see the corners of her mouth pull up into a hidden smile. She couldn't fool me.

"Better than ever." I said. I'm sure he could make it even better if I gave him what he wanted. Me. _'__Claim what is mine'_ Jake's voice echoed in my head as I played back our earlier conversation. I wanted him to claim me as well. I only froze at the hotel because I hadn't realized I was completely exposed. I wasn't objecting to him touching me I just didn't expect to enjoy it as much as I did.

"MMmmm," Tracy smiled a knowing smile. "So, how was your birthday party?"

I looked at Tracy. She didn't know all that has been going on with my family but she did know that I had a fight with my parents and that I haven't lived there for the past week.

"That bad, huh?"

"Bad isn't the word I would explain," I said the anger beginning to make its way to the surface.

Tracy put her hands in the air in surrender. "Got it, zipping my mouth and never bringing it up again."

I nodded my thanks and reached over for my apron. "What are your plans for after work?"

Tracy shrugged her shoulders. "Ben and I are going to the movies later tonight, other than that I'm free, why?"

"I need to go shopping and wanted to know if you wanted to come?"

"Shopping where?"

"I was thinking of heading to Port Angles to the mall. I need to get some new bras and such."

Tracy smiled. "Bras for you or bras to parade around in for Jacob?"

I dipped my head down and thanked the bell gods when I heard it chime. "Guess that my table."

"Uh huh, I see how it is," she said before walking toward the kitchen to grab an order that was ready.

I double checked my pockets before looking up and walking toward the table. I stopped mid way when I saw who was there in the back booth. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. In all honesty I couldn't figure out why they would be here. It's not like they eat anyways. As I took another step forward I heard the bell chime again. I looked over toward the door as I saw Seth and Quil walk. I should have known that they would have followed them in.

"Good morning, my name is Renesmee, what can I get started for you to drink?" I said in my very chirpy voice as to not draw attention to two women sitting in the booth.

"Good morning to you as well, Renesmee," Esme said in her voice that is always as sweet as honey and I couldn't help but want to bend down and give her a hug.

"Morning, Esme, Alice," I nodded toward the pixie who seemed to be jumping from her seat. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Two things really," Alice said as she handed me a large pink bag. "First, I saw me going shopping the other day and meant to give these to you. I didn't really understand buying the sizes I did until now. I believe they will be the correct cup size, if not the receipts in the bag."

I looked at the bright pink Victoria's Secret bag trying hard to hide my blush. I shouldn't have been surprised that she went shopping for something like this. It wasn't the first time. "Thanks and what's the other reason?"

Esme cleared her throat, not because she needed to but out of habit to act human. "To apologize for last night."

I held my hand up to stop her. "I don't want to hear it."

Esme nodded her head but Alice opened her mouth. "The two of us, Carlisle and your uncles had nothing to do with that. Well, actually I saw something but since you're a blind spot I wasn't really sure of what I was witnessing. I just knew that you would leave the family for good. Esme and I just wanted to stop by and let you know that we weren't involved in it."

"And that we support whatever decisions that you make from here on out," Esme finished up for Alice. "In fact, this is from Carlisle and me."

I watched as she reached inside her purse and pulled out a think manila envelope and placed it on the table. "I want you and Jacob to accept this. I have always loved and accepted him into the family ever since you were born and I hat how all of this is tearing the family apart. Alice has warned your father and mother but of course they didn't listen."

I nodded my head and went to lift the envelope. It was thick and heavy. Part of me was curious while the other part didn't want anything to do with my family. But I did know that Esme would never do anything to hurt me. Not like my father. "So what is this exactly?"

Esme smiled and Alice was practically bouncing in her seat. "Open it and find out? And it is a gift so no refusing."

I nodded and flipped the envelope over to undo the gold metal clasps. I handful of papers fell into my hands and my eyes grew wide at what I was reading on the front page.

"A deed?" I whispered.

Esme smiled. "Carlisle and I bought a house for you and Jacob. I can't imagine it being very comfortable leaving over at the Black's. Of course we never actually saw the house because it is in La Push but from the pictures it looks like something you and Jacob would love."

"It has a huge back yard and huge bedrooms," Alice chirped in. "Of course I can't see anything but Know without a doubt you're going to need all the open space you can get."

I blushed at what Alice could be leading to, especially after the conversation I had earlier with Jake. I started to go through more and more of the papers. Not only was there a deed to a house here in La Push but one back in New Hampshire when we lived there. I knew that we couldn't live here forever. One day Jacob and I would have to move. There were also bank accounts set up in both mine and Jacob's name in several different banks around the world.

"Carlisle and I are leaving in a couple of days. All of this is putting a strain on our family ad we all decided that it's time to branch out on our own for a while. But we wanted to make sure that you and Jacob were comfortable with no worries."

I could feel my eyes begin to water at the generosity of my grandparents. I reached up to wipe a stray tear before it could fall.

"I know that Jacob is a proud man and may put up a fight with you but let him know that it's from the two of us and nothing to do with your parents. You are our only grandchild and we love you."

I chewed on my lip as I looked at the stack of papers and then back to Esme and over to Alice. I knew that if they could cry they would be doing so along with me. "So, is this goodbye?"

I couldn't imagine them not being around. I have done nothing but grow up with the entire family together.

Esme stood up and pulled me into her grasp. "No, honey, we get to live forever, I know for sure that we will cross paths again. And you always can call us if you ever need anything or just to chat."

"Especially if you need fashion advice," Alice said when she stood up and wrapped her tiny arms around me. "Take care of yourself. Always remember that a girl only needs Chanel and Prada to be totally happy. And call me when the big day comes. Don't expect to have me miss out on it. Even if you decide to go down to Vegas."

My brow furrowed together. "Uh?"

Alice chewed on her lip. "Forget I said that."

I nodded slowly and picked up my papers. "Thanks again and I'll miss you. So, who's all going?"

Esme looked back toward Alice who had a far off daze in her eyes and I knew she was having a vision. "Your parents will be staying. Be careful though, Edward is spiteful and isn't done yet."

I looked over to the wolves that were now eating what looked like massive amounts of food. Seth raised his brow at me, his silent way of asking if I was okay. I nodded and he went back to dipping his fries into ketchup.

Esme and Alice gathered up their bags and walked out of the diner just as quietly as they entered. I took the envelope over to the counter and put it into my pink bag Alice gave me. The key to the house tucked safely into my pocket.

All of a sudden I had this new feeling in the pit of my stomach. Excitement and giddiness at what the future held for Jacob and I. But at the same time I had a feeling of doom that things were far from becoming a happily ever after.


	22. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the delay my co-writer has been out. Hope you all enjoy this...Not much going on more of a filler for some action that is coming our way!  
**

Chapter 21

**Renesmee POV**

Soon after Alice and Esme left so did the wolves. I knew they went back to report what had happened to Jacob. There are no secrets in the pack and that made things very annoying at times but useful in others.

As I set down Alice and Esme's gifts, the bell rang. I turned to see a man make his way to a free table. He had dark brown curly hair and ice blue eyes that turned pale green in the middle. He wore a polo shirt and jeans and watched me closely as I walked over to serve him.

"Hello, my name is Renesmee and I'll be serving you today is there anything you would like to drink?" I asked doing my usual scripted 'speech'.

"Hi, Renesmee, my name is Anthony, nice to meet you," Anthony said with a flirtatious smile. I smiled awkwardly back and gave him a nod. Let's just say this wasn't the first time guys thought they could get lucky.

"And I would like a coke," Anthony finished. I walked off to get his drink. I swear I could almost feel his eyes boring into my back as I did.

"What's with you and the male sex?" Tracy said using her eyes to gesture over to Anthony. "Every hot shot thinks he has a chance with you."

"Yeah, it's too bad I'm taken." I replied walking off with the coke for Anthony in hand.

I placed the glass on the table and took out my pad and pen ready to write down his order.

"So what would you like to order?" I asked. I waited patiently for a reply as Anthony took a long sip from his drink. As he went to speak he flashed me a deviant smile that almost looked evil.

"Yeah, I would like two cheese hamburgers, calamari rings and a side order of chips." Wow this guy almost ate as much as the wolves and he didn't even look that big. He was even smaller than Seth.

"Wow that's a lot for one guy. Do you have company on the way?" I asked hoping I wasn't being rude.

"No I'm all alone. I recently moved here. Don't really know my way around. It would be really nice if I had someone to show me though." Anthony said pulling at my apron. Oh, he's lucky Jacob wasn't around to see this. Yet again, I did know that there were wolves outside that would probably tell Jake anyways.

"Hmmm, do you use that line on all the girls?" I asked stepping back from his hold.

"No just you, the other girls didn't last as long," Anthony said smiling his wicked smile again.

"Really? I bet they weren't _taken_ though." I said walking away with his order in hand. Ben was already standing by the door when I walked into the kitchen.

"New order," I said handing him the piece of paper with my scribble on it. Ben smiled and got to work. I walked out and went to the bag of Victoria's secret bras I had gotten from Alice and grabbed one of the bras without the matching panties to put on. I hid it under my apron and walked into the bathroom. It was kind of embarrassing to know that Alice knew that I went up a bra size and that I intended on letting Jacob get a look at my new lingerie somewhere in the near future. Yet, it was nice to know I didn't have to go shopping anymore. Alice had bought me enough for a while. This means I could surprise Jacob at his shop since my afternoon had just been freed up.

I walked out of the bathroom and back to where Tracy was seated.

"Hey, um, I just remembered Ben is taking me to a party so I can't go shopping today," Tracy said.

"That's okay I've got stuff I can do any way," I replied.

Tracy gave me a small smile and I knew the next words to come out of her mouth would be dirty, "Like strip tease for Jacob?"

I didn't need to speak. I knew my look said it all with a raise of my eyebrow.

"Alright, fine that was out of line. To make it up to you I'll finish up here and you can leave," Tracy said.

"Really?" I said. This was great I would get to see Jacob sooner than I thought. Ben rang the bell to signal Anthony's order was ready. Man that guy was fast.

"Yes," Tracy sighed and got up to get Anthony's order. I smiled after her and shouted "Thanks!"

I took off my apron and grabbed my gifts. I would forever be grateful that at least part of my family understood me.

The bell chimed over my head as I walked outside. I place my gifts in the back of my car and as I shut the boot I saw Seth leaning on my car.

"You okay? Didn't you get here like an hour ago?" Seth said giving me an unsure look. Seth and I had become closer in the past week. He was really sweet and funny. I could see why he got along with Jacob so well. However, a part of me wondered if he was only helping to protect me because of Edward. I knew that in the past he and dad were good friends. However, thanks to the Alpha order that Jacob gave him, Seth's not allowed to contact Edward.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just got let off early so I was thinking I would go and drop by Jacob's garage," I said as I fished my keys out of my bag.

"Ah, I know Jacob would love that," Seth said giving me an apologetic look.

"But," I said awaiting his response.

"But Jacob is a little flat out at the moment. He has to catch up on a lot of work since he has been a little distracted protecting you," Seth said getting up from his spot on my car.

"That's understandable I guess. See you later." I said and he waved back as he ran back to the woods leaving me to drive home.

I pulled into the driveway and got my stuff out of the boot along with the groceries I grabbed up on the way home. I walked into the house to see Billy sitting watching a football game on TV.

"Your home early," Billy said greeting me as I walked in.

"Was a quiet day, Tracy said she could handle things." I said putting the makings of cinnamon muffins on the kitchen bench before walking into Jake's room to place Alice's gift in there.

I walked back out and took out what I needed to make the muffins. Billy and mines relationship was great. I was thankful that he allowed me to stay here with him and Jacob and I've been doing everything I can to help. In my keep per say. Even though the two of them said, I didn't need to do such a thing.

"Are you and Jacob going to the bonfire tonight?" Billy's voice said from the living room. I could hear his wheel chair on the hardwood floor as he made his way into the kitchen. He stopped and looked at the ingredients on the counter. "What are you making?"

I turned to look at him and smiled. "Cinnamon muffins, Jacob said they were one of his favorites. And what bonfire?"

"There's a bonfire tonight to sort of welcome you back home or something. Jacob also said that your birthday didn't go over the best yesterday and wanted to do something with the pack to make up for it."

I nodded. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting everyone in the pack. I was only friendly with the Quill, Embry, Seth, and Paul. "That sounds good. I'm surprised that Jacob hasn't said anything to me."

Billy shrugged. "Jake's been a little preoccupied lately but most of these bonfire's are spur of the moment. I overheard Jake and Quil talk about it before leaving for the shop."

I watched as Billy made his way back out to the living room to watch the remainder of the game. I looked over to the clock on the microwave and saw that I only had a couple of hours left before Jacob said he would be back. I made the muffins and put them on the counter to cool. After I wiped my hands on the towel, I walked back toward the bedroom I shared with Jacob to go through the bag of bras and panties from Alice. I have been living out of the suitcase that I packed almost two weeks ago when I walked out on my family. As I looked around the room, I decided that it was time to make myself more at home.

"Oh, there you are," Jacob's voice said from behind me. I jumped at the sound and turned to see a small smirk on his lips.

"When did you get here?" I asked and looked at the clock on the dresser. _Wow, it's been three hours since I came in here._

He shrugged and walked closer to me. "Just got home." He looked around the room that I have cleaned. "I see you're finally making yourself at home."

I nodded. "Yeah, I figured I can't live out of a bag my whole life. So, Billy mentioned a bonfire tonight?"

He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, thought it was time to meet all the guys who have been protecting you." His eyes continued to roam the room almost as if he was trying to avoid eye contact with me. "Seth said that Esme and Alice stopped by."

I looked up at him and smiled as I remembered why they came. I walked over to the dresser and grabbed the brown envelope to hand to him. "Yeah, they're leaving and Grandma wanted me and you to have this."

I handed the package to him. He took it hesitantly at first and looked up to me. "Everyone?"

I shook my head. "No, my parents are staying but everyone else is leaving. They have not been supportive of the way my parents have been acting and treating me. Therefore, Alice and Esme stopped by to give me a parting gift. They wanted to make sure that I was taken care of."

I watched as Jacob's eyes turned darker, almost like he was getting angry. "I will always be able to take care of you. I don't need the _Cullens_ to help me."

I took a step back at his change in attitude. I knew that Esme told me that Jacob might have a problem with accepting this gift with me. "It's not like we need to use any of it. My grandparents set up accounts for us and they bought us a house here on the reservation. Of course, no one has seen it but they said the pictures are great. They want us to be happy, Jacob and this is their way of allowing us to do so. Please, don't be upset."

I walked closer to him and put my hand on his check, and let my gift show him what I thought. A house that I never saw that included a picket fence. Three children with raven colored hair and light rust colored skin running around the backyard with Jacob chasing them. Of course, I would have loved us to be on a rocking chair growing old together but that was something that will never happen.

"I want to spend the rest of my existence with you and have a house and a family. This will help us without having to worry about anything. The accounts are just there as an emergency. I know that you can take of me and I don't want it any other way."

He put his large hand over mine and inhaled deeply. "You want to have kids with me?" He breathed out.

I smiled and looked down. We never discussed anything beyond what could happen tomorrow. "I want more than that."

I felt him kiss the top of my head and then down my jaw line before finally capturing my lips in a tender kiss. In that one slow kiss, I knew that I would get my house and our own family one-day.

He pulled away after a second and looked at me. "How about we go to the bonfire and on our way back home tonight we stop and look at this house."

It wasn't a question. I nodded my head in agreement. "Sounds like a plan."


	23. Chapter 22

The third person part is more of the end of the story and Jacob POV is like a preview as to what the 2nd part is going to be like so hope you enjoy last chapter of part one and be prepared for what's on the way soon…

Chapter 22

**Back at the Cullens House – Third Person**

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Edward's voice boomed throughout the open living room of the Cullen Mansion. "And what the hell did you give my daughter and that mutt?"

Alice and Esme were not even inside the doorway when Edward opened the door to see his mother and sister for all intent and purposes. The visit to Renesmee a few short hours ago was still strong in the minds of the two women. Edward picked up their thoughts a mile or so out.

Alice walked in with Esme behind her as she completely ignored his brother's antics. She went over to the couch were Jasper sat with a map of the United States on the coffee table in front of him. Her eyes glazed over as decisions were made.

"Not New Hampshire again," Alice said in a low voice directed toward her husband even though all the sensitive ears in house could hear. "I'm thinking something a little closer to Forks, Maybe Vancouver?"

Jasper looked up to his wife as her eyes glazed over again. "Yes, Vancouver it is."

Alice stood up and made her way to the stairs but stopped with Edward blocking her path. "You never answered my question."

Alice looked at him for a moment before turning to Esme. "I see you and Carlisle joining Jasper and I. I have not seen anything from Emmett or Rosalie yet. But that's because we haven't really told them anything."

Edward's brow furrowed together in the middle. His eyes darting back and forth between Esme and Alice. "You see everyone's future."

It was a statement and Alice only raised one manicured brow up and looked him squarely in the eye. "And that would be because Nessie no longer considers us family, no thanks to you."

"I'm not leaving my daughter."

"It's not your choice to make, Edward, nor is it Bella's."

"She is only eight years old!"

"She is physically and mentally that of an eighteen year old. You pushed her away," Alice threw her hands up in the air. "I don't even know why we are having this conversation, yet again. Esme and I went to see Ness at work to give her her birthday present. Esme bought a house for Ness and Jake. Something that she has done for all of us when we first were married."

Edward's face turned into a twisted snarl of disgust. "She's not getting married."

Alice nodded her head. "Yes she is. Maybe not tomorrow but sometime in the future. I don't need to see the future to know that. Esme and I said our goodbyes. The family will be out by sun up tomorrow."

A gasp could be heard from the other side of the room as Bella stood up with a hand over her mouth. "We're leaving Renesmee behind. No!"

Carlisle descended the stairs and moved to Esme's side. Edward heard what Carlisle said the night before on after the scandal that he caused. He didn't think that Carlisle would hold to his promise. But then again it was easier to pack up the family and move from the problem than to have the problem leave.

"We're moving. You and Edward are free to do what you want. Like I said last night, the behavior that you two have shown in the last few years has been horrid and I won't stand around and watch you destroy a young girl."

"So that's it?" Edward asked he took his wife's hand.

Carlisle nodded his head. "Alice, I assume you will have everything arranged?"

Alice looked at her father and nodded once before gliding up the stairs.

"This isn't forever, Edward," Carlisle said in a soft voice. "It's time that you let her go. It's not forever."

Edward's face dropped in defeat. "What if something happens?"

"She knows how to get in touch with us," Esme said. "I also set up plenty of accounts so she's well taken care of. Jacob would never let anything happen to her intentionally. And you know that. As for you though, you have and Bella have been hurting her for the last six years when you ripped her and Jacob apart. I think the best thing that you can do as parents is let her go. Before it's too late and she will do nothing but resent the two of you for eternity."

With that, Edward and Bella were left alone in the large room. Bella didn't want to leave her daughter here in Forks but deep down she knew that Esme was right. Bella was very close to losing her daughter forever. And for what? To have as many years as possible to be a mother to a little girl who grew up in a few short years. She and Edward wanted to keep her wrapped up in a small pink blanket forever. When Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, the two of them knew that their time was going to be short. That's why they left. They wanted to have Ness all to themselves. Instead, as she became older and realized that something or someone was missing, Bella and Edward grasped tighter onto her. So tight that Ness left.

"What are we going to do?" Bella asked.

"I don't know."

**Jacob's POV – 3 months later**

I can't believe it's been three months since Ness walked back into my life. Two months since she moved into my dad's house after the spat that she had with her family. Okay, so that's putting it nicely. They came close to ruining her, nearly killed her. My blood still boils at the fact that Edward and Bella would be so hateful and hurt their only daughter like that.

So much has changed in the last couple of months. Business at the shop picked up tenfold with the closing of Dowlings. Good riddance I say. The place was highway robbery for what he charged for basic services like an oil change. All of the Cullens moved out of Forks, to where I had no idea. Ness said that Edward and Bella were still around but my pack never picked up their scents in a few weeks, so my guess they moved as well. Ness had talked to Esme and Alice a few times but the conversations always seemed short and to the point.

The killings of random girls halted but it was strange every four weeks another two girls would show up in the woods dead. Charlie was baffled as to what was killing them. They were always the same on the outside: bronze reddish hair and pale skin. The eyes of all different colors but the resemblance of Ness in all of them were uncanny. It's been strange that killings only happened around full moons. They say that the full moon can make people go crazy but to kill.

"You ready?" I shake my head as I bring myself back to the present and look up to see Ness carrying another box out of my room.

And now today will mark another big milestone in our relationship. After a lot of debate and consideration I finally folded and accepted the gift of the house from Esme. After the bonfire two months ago, she and I went to the house and I knew from first sight that Ness loved it. I was still apprehensive about it. The house was nice, it sat not far from the beach and within a good a run of dad. If I listened hard enough and focus I could hear his heartbeat still. It was strange to think that she and I could live here and not be around dad all the time. I knew it was time to move on with my life though.

The house had a large backyard and right next to the woods, which would make for easy phasing me and hunting access for Ness. Even though she only hunts a couple of times a month. Mainly around her period, which she started to have a couple of days after the bonfire. That first night was torture for her and me. It hurt to see her in pain. The cramping she said made it feel like someone was tearing her insides out. Rachel was great though. She came over with Midol and other things that she said helped her. Ness and I realized me holding her with my hand right on her stomach helped a lot. The heat radiating off me was like a heating pad. However, it was the time about ten days after her period that put me in a tether. Her scent was intoxicating and it took everything in me not to ravage her. Claim and take what was mine.

Sure messed around but never went any farther than some minor touching and feeling. She or I always pulled away before it became too much. I knew that we went ready for anything more even though my head downstairs told me otherwise.

"Yeah, sure," I said as I stood up and took the box from her hands and walked outside to my new truck that I restored last month. When I came across the Ford F-250 wrecked at the junk yard I knew it was time to upgrade.

I put the box in the bed and turned to see Ness standing right behind me. Tonight, after two weeks of moving things into the house and setting it up, we will finally be moved in and staying our first night in our new house. Part of me was excited while the other part was scared to death.

Dad rolled out onto the porch and I could see his eyes get a little wet. I knew this was hard for him but at the same time, he was excited. I was thankful that he wasn't going to be very alone. Embry's mom kicked him out of her house the other day so he moving into my old room and helping dad around the house seemed like a lifesaver.

I walked up to Dad and bent down to give him a hug. He and I never had a touchy feely relationship but we were close. After all he was all the family I really had left.

"Don't be strangers," he said in a tight voice. "This old man needs to see his son and future daughter in law every once in a while."

I smiled at the term he used for Ness. Even though I have yet to ask her to marry me, I knew it would come one day. We did have forever though, so why rush. The two of us were happy with how things were going. Ness came to give Dad a hug as well and the two held onto each other tightly.

"I'll miss you Billy," Ness said before kissing his check.

Ness and I walked toward my truck hand and hand. It was time to start the next chapter in my life. A chapter that now included Nessie by my side. Where she belonged.

I opened the door for Ness to climb in and walked to the driver side. I took one last look at the little red house where I spent the last twenty-four years of my life. However, as I climbed into the truck and turned the engine, I could not help but feel like something was coming. Something was going to change my life drastically. Something was on the horizon and my pack, my tribe, and my people, were never going to be the same again.

I reached over to grab Nessie's hand and kissed the palm before squeezing.

"I love you," I whispered.

Her eyes grew large. "That's the first time you ever said those words to me."

I looked at her confused. I have always loved her but she was right, we never actually said it to each other.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

To be continued….


	24. Part 2: Chapter 1

Thanks for all the great reviews, we are moving into part 2of the story!

Part 2

Chapter 1

**Renesmee POV**

I wiped my hands on the towel that I had tucked into the waistband of my jeans. I decided that today I was going to attempt to make some of Emily Uley's famous muffins. Not sure if they were famous, but Jacob always raved about them. I blew a piece of hair out from my eyes as my mind began wander. I looked out the window of my new house that I shared with Jacob and couldn't help but smile.

Our house!

It's been a week since Jacob and I moved out of his childhood house, and into the quaint three bedrooms and two and half bath home. At first, I thought about moving in here by myself but of course, Jacob wasn't going to have none of that. He hasn't let me out of his sight for longer than it takes to go to the bathroom on some days. Even though it was mu day off today and Jacob was at work, I knew there was a wolf sitting just beyond the yard and in the dense forest ahead of me.

Things have been going great. Yeah, it's been a little weird knowing that the family has decided to up and leave and the fact that I haven't even heard from Mom and Dad surprised me but I managed. Then there were the changes that have been happening to my body. The period thing threw me for a loop. It was something I never had to deal with before and now in the last two months I have been very regular, almost down to the minute. However, that's not all that has changed about me. It's almost as if I am more human now than I ever was before.

I only hunt around that time of the month now. Human foods appease me, which is something I never really cared that much for in the past. I love to experiment with my cooking and adding new herbs and spices. What has been odd though, is my senses seemed to have died down. Before I had very acute eyesight, hearing, and sense of smell. Now it seems like I truly have to focus. I haven't mentioned anything to Jacob because I don't want him to worry. It just seems like me being more human falls under the complications of what makes me his imprint. At first, when he mentioned the period I was worried and scared but now I'm okay with it. Jacob and Carlisle's theory of my body preparing itself to provide for Jacob is fine by me. Yet, I sometimes wonder if I am becoming too human. Will I live for eternity, like the other half-breeds and my family think? Believe it to not, I'm okay if I don't live forever, as long as I have Jacob with me.

I jumped some when I heard the knock on the door. As I said, my senses have been off. I walked over to the front door and opened it to reveal a little girl with long black hair and dark eyes, the signature look of the tribe. I smiled when I looked up to see Quil's hand on the shoulder of none other than Claire.

"Hey, Ness," Quil said. "Sorry to stop over like this but Jake called me to come into the shop to lend him a hand and I was watching Claire but…"

I smiled and held the door open wider. "Come on in and of course I don't mind if Claire stays here for a bit. She can help me finish the muffins. And then get ready for the house warming party that Jacob and I are having tonight."

I don't know whose eyes grew larger at the mention of muffins – Quil's of Claire's. Claire walked in and wrapped her arms around my waist. It still amazes me that technically she was older than me by two years.

"Thanks," Quil breathed a sigh of relief. "Jake said that he didn't think you would mind."

I shook my head. "Not at all."

I watched as Quil kneeled down to Claire's height and kissed her forehead. I couldn't help but notice that he lingered there for a moment and inhaled. I smiled as he memorized her scent, something that Jacob has done numerous times with me. At first when I heard that Claire was Quil's imprint it sort of bothered me but then I remembered that it was the same thing with me and Jacob, only difference was I grew up much quicker.

"Okay Claire-bear, you be good for Nessie and I'll be back as soon as I can," he whispered into her ear.

She smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Quil stood up and turned toward the door to open it. Before he stepped through the threshold, I could see the pain on his face to leave his imprint behind.

"She'll be fine," I said to Quil as I went to the door. "We'll go outside and play as soon as the muffins are ready. She can even help me set everything up for the house warming party, right Claire?"

I looked behind me to see her nod before I gave Quil a small push to get him to leave. I locked the door and turned around to see Claire holding onto one of her many dolls. I held my hand out to her and she took it with a smile.

"Now come, I believe I need some help with the chocolate chip muffins."

The rest of the morning was spent in the kitchen with Claire helping. It amazed me that even at the age of ten she already knew her way around the kitchen. I guess it comes from knowing the appetite of a wolf. I've been told that Claire did not know everything about what Quil and all the "really big boys" on the reservation were but she did know the legends. She has been to several bonfires in her already short life.

"So," I said after I pulled out the last pan of muffins from the oven as well as the lasagna that the two of us made for dinner. "What should we do next?"

I saw Claire look out the window. "Can I go outside to play with my dolls?"

I turned to see that the sun was out, a very rare occurrence and nodded my head. "Go on ahead. I'm going to grab a blanket for us to sit on."

I walked out the kitchen and up the stairs. I could hear the door open in the kitchen and then close quietly as Claire walked into the back yard. When I came to the one of the spare rooms I looked out the window and could see Claire already playing with two of her dolls. I could see her mouth moiving but couldn't make out any of the words. I smiled as I thought back to the very few months that I had growing up where I could keep myself entertained with dolls. It wasn't very long and I knew that it broke my parent's heart that I didn't have the normal childhood experiences. I looked one last time in the yard before going to the closet to grab a large quilt. I never gave it a thought to look outside again as I began to walk down the stairs. And it wasn't until I was opening the door that I realized how off my senses were.

"It sure is a pretty day to be outside playing," a voice I didn't recognize said.

"Yes, it is, my friend went to get a blanket," Claire's voice rang through my ears.

"What's your name?"

I could hear the hesitation in Claire's voice. "Um, my Quil said I'm to not talk to strangers."

I opened the door, walked out into the back yard, and tried not to help my gasp from recognizing the man from the diner. A man that moved to Forks three months ago and had been coming to the diner on a regular bases. The way he always looked at me while I served gave me a bad vibe and when I saw him kneeling on the ground next to Claire I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. I stood my ground as I looked over to Claire and the man.

"Claire, come here please," I figured her coming to me would be easier than me going to her and trying to hide whatever was left of my supernatural abilities.

Claire looked up and I think she could tell on my face that something wasn't right. She stood and walked over to me. When she was an arm's length away, I pulled her behind me.

"What are you doing here, Anthony?"

He stood up with his hands in the air as if to surrender. "I was only hoping to see you."

My brows furrowed in confusion. "How did you know where I live?"

He lowered his hand and took a step forward it took everything in me not to hiss at him as a warning to stay away. I tightened my grip on Claire before letting her go. "I want you to go into the house please and stay there."

I heard her feet scramble on the grass and then toward the patio as the door opened. I didn't need to turn around to know that she was looking out the window.

Anthony shook his head and I could see the confusion in his eyes about my reaction. "I'm not going to hurt a little girl. I only came to see you."

"I have no interest in seeing you. Now if you don't mind, please get off my property and do not come back here again."

He looked at me one last time and his gaze went over my head to see Claire. "I always get what I want, Renesmee and mark my words I will get what I want."

I took in a deep breath before I walked toward the door. As much as I didn't want to tell Jacob about this, I knew it would be impossible. Claire will be telling Quil as soon as he walked in the door. I looked the door behind me and pulled Claire close to me.

"Why didn't you like him?" Claire asked as the two of us made our way to the couch to watch a movie.

I shook my head. "It's not that I didn't like him. I just don't know him and not sure if we could trust him."

"Oh," Claire said before she moved closer to me. After a few minutes into the movie, I noticed her breathing changed and realized that she was asleep. I squeezed her closer to me as I looked out the window. A shiver passed through me. Something was really off with Anthony.


End file.
